Dancing Queen
by LaNaniuska
Summary: It was going to be his last job, his biggest hit before retiring from a life of crime, but when destinity made their paths cross, everything gets complicated.
1. Intro

Notes! So this one is going to be a little different story from me, as it will have Regina as an exotic dancer and Robin as a thief. It was of course inspired by Lana's IG post but anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

**DANCING QUEEN**

He knew this wasn't going to be one of their regular '_jobs'_ the moment Mulan dropped in front of him a couple of pictures. Actually, they were candid photographs, one of a gorgeous brunette walking with an older guy in what seemed to be the busy streets of Barcelona and the other one of the same woman, half her face hidden behind huge designer sunglasses as she appeared to be looking right through the lens.

"What's this?" Robin asked as he grabbed one of the pictures from the table, the blue of his eyes scanning the image as he tried to figure out how those two were related to the job.

He didn't get it, but he did let his eyes roam over the duo… especially on the woman and the way her pretty features were screwed into a severe frown.

"Our next hit… a sixty million euros hit." Mulan said and as the implications of what that meant filled the air and mixed with the sound of someone whistling in the background, Robin scoffed while shaking his head no.

"No, we don't work people."

He dropped the picture, letting it land over the smooth surface of the wooden table as his interest dropped to the floor. Sure, sixty million euros sounded like a good retirement plan but they were plain and simply not going to do this one.

"Mate, did you listen when she said sixty million euros? That's a load of money and divided between us it's ten each, clean!"

Arching an eyebrow, Robin set his eyes on Killian, watching as the man leaned over the table to take the pictures. "I heard her, but you bloody well know we don't work people. That's like the only rule we have."

"That's not true, we have another rule… we always vote over any disagreement so let's do it. I say we should listen to this one before discarding it; who's with me?" Neal added, raising a hand in the air to cast his vote.

Killian and Mulan obviously did the same, which automatically made them the majority. They were missing one of their members, Ruby, so with only five of them being there, that meant he was outvoted.

"Sorry mate. So tell us more about this one."

Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, Mulan went on. "Okay so this man right here is Mr. Gold; of course that's not his real name but they call him like that because yes, you guessed it right, he's ridiculously loaded. He's also involved into all kinds of shady business, but the one we are really interested is in this one, he traffics on stolen jewelry."

Letting the words linger, the woman put another picture in front of Robin, this time of a stunning diamond necklace. Despite himself, that one picked up his interest so he grabbed it, inspecting the little details of it as his brain started drifting towards all the money they could get from it.

It was no wonder why Mulan made them fly all the way from England to Spain, because the necklace was definitely worth checking.

"This one is called '_Isabela'_, and it's made of a nearly flawless 407 carat white diamond suspended from a rose-gold setting studded with guess what, even more diamonds. It's really a one of a kind that has been missing for almost five years, last seen the day before it was stolen from its rightful owner. Now, we have very reliable sources indicating that Gold has it, and if we steal it from him and we find the right buyer, we could milk that baby for sixty million."

"So… we would basically be stealing on stolen goods… meaning that… I don't know, it kinds of makes it okay to work these people?"

"Little John… seriously?" Robin gasped, because if there was someone who he counted to be on his side on this one, it was his longtime friend.

Sure, even if she wasn't there, he knew Ruby to be a lost cause because she would always side with Mulan, but he really believed that if someone would want to stick to the very essence of their band of thieves, it was going to be Little John.

Because really, working individuals was not what they were all about and it was not what he wanted for the band… even if he was on his way out. True, he was retiring after this one and the group knew it, and unfortunately that meant that he was basically handing over the control and they were taking things on the wrong direction.

"Sorry."

Four to one, Robin leaned back against his chair and quirking his lips, he listened to Mulan's plan.

"So here's how it is. Gold has a _'gentleman's club'_, which is basically a strip club for rich people and after studying this for a while, I'm almost a hundred percent sure this is how he traffics the jewels. And he does it through this one right here, his star dancer."

Reaching for the pictures Killian now had, Mulan showed the group the one with the woman with the sunglasses.

"That's a stripper?" Robin asked because really, that's the last thing he had expected the woman to be. She looked more like the very much refined but stuck-up wife of a rich bloke than someone who earned a living taking off her clothes for money.

Not that he was judging, he was a bloody thief after all but… hell, the woman was just… stunning.

"Hot damn, you know the little town where I come from? Strippers definitely didn't look like that over there. I would have left all my money in those rat holes if they did." Neal chuckled and snickering as he agreed with him, Killian took the picture back to inspect it closely.

"I'm willing to spend a few hundreds just to see what's under those clothes."

Rolling her eyes at the man-talk, Mulan went on. "The correct term in exotic dancer. I know, but yeah, semantics. Anyway, this is… okay so we don't really know her real name. Onstage they call her_ The Queen_ and apparently behind the curtain it's Roni. We know that's not her real name but well, we actually don't have much on her; we don't know where she came from or how she ended up linked to Gold, but the fact is that this is the one we need to focus on for now, as she is the face of a man that lurks in the shadows."

"I'll go and focus on her alright." Killian smirked.

"Actually you won't; this is not just a matter of going to a regular strip club and shoving a twenty in her thong. No, the whole thing will require more than that so Robin is the one going."

Doing a double take after what Mulan just said, Robin straightened up and narrowed his eyes a little. "Me?"

"Yeah, him?"

"Yes. Ruby and I are working on the details but long story short is this; Roni is VIP, crème de la crème, meaning that she's only used on weekends and special occasions and all of that under very strict rules. When she's on stage, she has this number where she does her dance or whatever and while she's at it, she wears a piece of jewelry that's meant to be on display for Gold to sell. That's how the transactions begin… on stage, but the deal is sealed in the VIP room. That's where we need to get Robin."

"Define VIP room." Pinching his bottom lips between his thumb and his forefinger, Robin said, already having an idea but not wanting to go ahead of himself.

"If you don't know what's a VIP room in a strip club then you're clearly not the man for this job. Let me do this, Mulan, I'm ready."

Waving Killian off, Mulan set her attention back to Robin. "It's the room where you pigs get your lap dances; but here's the thing, Roni is very selective of who she gets in VIP. It's mainly buyers, but from time to time she does guys who would tip generously and yeah, she definitely never lets creeps in, never. That's why we can't use you Killian, because she will turn you down as soon as she sees your eyes bulging out at the sight of her tits."

Little John laughed at that, but Robin was not very amused with what she wanted him to do.

"So let me see if I get this, not only will you make me do this one, but you will also make me the guy who robs her? No, I don't think so."

And really, he wasn't comfortable working or robbing people as it wasn't the kind of thief that he was. He was good at breaking into places, deactivating alarms and opening safes, but never stealing from actual people.

"Well aren't we lucky? Becausewe are not going to rob Roni; first because security for her is top notch and second, because our goal here is Gold. But to get to him we need access to that VIP room, the one Roni works because it is apparently where he has a safe, and in there there's a list of what the SOB actually has and where, and that's what we need you to get."

Nodding because that was something he could easily do, Robin started to feel more optimist about this. Safe-cracking was after all his forte.

"So the lap dance will actually be a bonus, lucky bastard." Neal huffed. "But hey, if anyone needs it here it's definitely you."

Flipping at his friend and then turning to Mulan, Robin asked. "What if she doesn't let me in?"

"She probably won't, I mean sorry mate but you lack the charm needed to make a woman like her notice, and you don't have any game. I on the other hand…"

"Fuck off, Killian, you heard Mulan, she doesn't like creeps. Besides picking up drunk women in bars doesn't exactly make you a ladies man."

"Alright, you two shut up and listen. Roni accepting to get you in is the base of this whole operation and we need to make it happen. So, that's why we will send you loaded with money to tip and… well, we definitely need to clean you up and pray she sees something interesting in that ugly mug of yours."

Humming as everybody started adding to Mulan's commentary, Robin couldn't help but to think that no, this definitely wasn't one of their regular _jobs_.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Taking a sip of the most expensive glass of whiskey his lips had ever touched, the man known by his peers simply as Robin allowed his eyes to move slowly through his surroundings, the blue orbs taking on everything all at once.

It was definitely a whole new experience for him as he has never been on a gentleman's club before and let alone one so exclusive, after all he was more of a bar kind of bloke who enjoyed a more laid back scene than the luxurious locale his band made him get into; but even though he was more than a tad uncomfortable with his fancy clothes and modern haircut while being surrounded by a bunch of rich pervy old men, he was trying to act as Ruby instructed him, as if he belonged there.

Now, in his mind he wasn't doing so bad; he has mingled, he had a little to drink and he has even lingered around some stages, tipping the half naked girls as they worked the crowd.

But as interesting as all of that seemed, the truth was that with each minute that went by and the closer it got to time zero, the more antsy he would get.

Sure, for three consecutive days, both Ruby and Mulan has been prepping him and lecturing him about what to do and definitely what _not_ to do when the time came, but even with that he just couldn't help it… especially now that he made it past the first filter, which was getting into a part of the club where you had to drop five extra hundred euros just to enter.

It was where Roni was set to have her number in a few minutes so it was where he was, sipping on a drink and trying to blend in.

So he waited there, the blast of the music resonating loud and clear all around, each beat making his heart jump inside his ribcage until the lights became dimmer all around him but a tad brighter on stage.

That's where she appeared, right in the middle of it and bloody hell, if through a picture he thought she was pretty, then live and in person she was simple breathtaking.

He didn't know how to explain the level of shook he was, but it was as if the world just stop moving the moment he laid his eyes on her; even the music stopped so that her own beat could finally begin and all he could do as that happened was stare.

Now, checking her out was not why he has been sent to that club but since he was there, he couldn't help but to let his eyes appreciate what they were seeing.

What could he say? He was a very visual person and as it happened, this Roni… if that was even her real name was definitely a stunner and even though it was still a bit too dark to fully capture the true extent of her good looks, he liked what he was seeing.

What she was wearing also helped his case, sure… he didn't know much about those intricate little things these women liked to wear but he could definitely appreciate how what she had on complimented her figure perfectly.

It looked like leather, the black fabric wrapping around her chest in such a way that gave her tits a very interesting lift while at the same time it left her half exposed with a pronounced cleavage.

It would be a miracle if she didn't burst out of it at any given moment and part of him wished that would happen.

Licking his lips, Robin's eyes moved down, going pass the crossed straps that went around her ribcage until they reached her sharp hips; then he moved even lower to the very much appealing leather panties she had on, noticing that with the way she was standing with her back to the pole and her left foot barely touching the floor, the muscle of her thigh stood out.

Overall, her outfit allowed him to have a nice view of her body, slim but well toned and with curves in all the right places.

The woman was perfect… exquisite even, and was so awestruck that he barely took notice of the ruby hanging from her neck, just dedicating it a passing glance before his eyes settled on her sinfully red lips.

Then the beat of the music picked up so that she could begin to move and holding his breath, he actually had to lean forward to have a better view.

She moved like a Goddess, her hips swaying sensually as her hands expertly worked over her frame, the tip of her fingers roaming up her exposed stomach and up over her breast so they could reach her neck.

He watched as if in a trance, hoping but doubting to be acting better than Killian ever would.

Nah, he probably was, as he could easily imagine his friend whistling, cheering and maybe even trying to slip a few dollars somewhere between one of the three straps her panties had over her right hip.

Remembering what he has been told about tipping, Robin took out of his pocket some money and as she moved to the rhythm of the music, he did as some of the men near him were doing, placing their money on stage. She was still a bit far away to do what the girls said could guarantee him the access for a private dance so he hoped that would do for now.

Once that was done, he leaned back against his chair and reaching for his whiskey, he took a long swallow, his eyes never leaving her.

By then, she was holding to the pole and he guessed this was when she would work that. He has been around other stages to know they always end there and sure, even when he has seen quite some interesting maneuvers and by women who were definitely wearing a whole less than her, he couldn't wait to see _The Queen's_.

He wasn't disappointed, and with the first swirl he was already shifting a little uncomfortably where he sat. It was just… he didn't know what was it with that woman but everything about her was pulling at him. The way her long toned legs wrapped around that dance pole to work it expertly, how her head was thrown back as if in rapture, making her dark locks swirl in the air, the way that her lips were parted in a way that could automatically made anyone think she was enjoying herself…

It was just… he took in a deep breath, biting on the inside of his cheek as he stared… wondering if that was her bedroom face.

Swallowing the rest of his drink and trying not to have those thoughts, he decided to just enjoy the show as he waited his time.

Roni did her thing at the pole like a pro, sensually but at the same time gracefully, and he was enjoying it so much that when she started to disentangle herself from it so she could keep going, he was kind of disappointed.

But then, the pantie came off so she would be left in a tiny thong that only allowed him to confirm that her body was truly perfect and he wasn't disappointed no more.

In fact, he was sure he found his favorite part of her as shit, the woman had a killer ass. Watching her like that as she still moved to the beat of the music made him swallow on dry, but as if that wasn't enough, her dance took a new turn down on the floor and as she moved closer to the edge of the stage, he knew the hour of the truth was getting near.

He watched as she slid closer and closer and already clutching his money hard into his hand, he simply waited for her to be near enough, trying to decide where was it that he wanted to put the one hundred bill.

When the time came, he put it in the strap of her thong, right against her hip and trying his best not to touch her in an inappropriate way.

He guessed he did alright, because once the money was secured, she rolled around and rose to her knees, her dark eyes fixing on his for a second before she reached forward and placed a hand to the back of his head.

It was barely a touch, her fingers just ghosting over him and without losing her rhythm, she pushed her chest close to his face as her other hand slid erotically into her own hair, her teeth pinching her bottom lip and her eyes settled down on her own body.

It was bloody sexy, but not wanting to be the bloke who stupidly froze by that, he slipped another hundred down her cleavage, his eyes set on her stunning features now that she wasn't directly looking at him.

The whole thing lasted no more than a few seconds, too short of a time but at the same time, long enough for her scent to swirl around him and for his throat to go dry.

Then she was moving along, working the rest of the crowd until the music started to dwindle down. After that, the lights lowered and she was gone.

Feeling like he needed another drink, he went for another whiskey, making sure to tell the bartender that he was interested on a one on one with The Queen, just as Ruby told him to do.

The man, eyeing him down and critically arching an eyebrow, mentioned that to get that access, he would have to pay up front a thousand dollars. Robin didn't flinch as he has been warned and took out a small pack of bills and put it on the counter.

Good, the man said, but then he told him to wait, he also told him not to get his hopes up because 'La Reina', as he called her, didn't often took VIPs.

Fighting the urge to snort at how ridiculously expensive the whole shit was, he waited, mingling and trying not to think too much about the woman and instead focus on cracking the safe without anyone noticing.

If he got in, it was going to be a hard one so he needed to get full into his craft, because the truth was that he wasn't going to have much time nor the right tools to work that one out.

It was as he was thinking about that, when what appeared to be a security guard asked him to go with him. He guided him to the back of the club and trying not to gloat by the fact that he was going to get in, he kept a straight face until he was finally in the VIP area.

In there, he was told the rules. He couldn't touch her, grab or pull her hair and he shouldn't even ask to smell her feet. That last one made him frown a little, but then he kept listening to the rest. No licking, no talking unless she asked something and yes, they also frisked him and made him take off his belt. As if that wasn't enough, all his belongings needed to be put in a box that was going to be given back to him after he left.

The only thing he could keep was his money, but he was warned that he wouldn't be allowed to tip her by slipping money on her clothes as he couldn't touch her.

Also, if La Reina wanted to cut things short then he was going to be asked to leave and if she called for security in the middle of it, he wasn't going to have a good time.

Overall, he wondered who he was going to see, Roni or Queen Elizabeth.

By the time they told him to wait sitting, (never standing) for The Queen inside the empty room, he was more amused by all the rules than anything else. But not wanting to waste much time, he put his criminal mind into good used and scanned the surroundings.

The safe was easy to find as it was badly hidden underneath a small liquor cabinet and taking his money clip and a tiny screw driver he managed to hide in his ridiculously expensive new shoes, he began to work.

His goal was three minutes, and if he couldn't crack it by then, he would have to give it up. Fortunately, he was good and the safe was not the hardest to work, so in a matter of nothing he had it open and was reaching inside to look for what he needed.

There was jewelry in there but definitely not the one he wanted so he didn't even touch them, he kept looking until he found out that there was a list alright. It was in Spanish though so he didn't understand all of it as he was rusty in the language, but he name of Isabel somehow stood out and he tried to memorize what it said about it.

When the three minutes went by, he was already sitting on the leather couch, his fingers laced together as a satisfied smile graced his features.

The Queen walked in a couple of minutes after that, a glass of what looked like wine settled in her hand.

In reality, she didn't put too much attention on him, no… what she did was walk to the cabinet, swallow on her wine and after putting the glass down, she went to put on some music.

Robin watched expectantly, not knowing if he should even breath because her presence was just… overwhelming. She looked good enough to make his mind turn into goo and trying to get a hold, he meant to take on what he was seeing.

She has changed, the leather thing she had earlier on replaced with a lacey thing that looked way softer to the touch… not that he would know of course, as touching was a big no no in there.

It looked equally appealing though, the black bralette and the little boy shorts covering more skin than what she had on stage but in his mind, she looked even better in those.

She was also wearing heels and that definitely made her walk towards him even more interesting.

With the music already on and with the woman standing in front of him, Robin looked up, his eyes drinking on the way her hips started to move, swaying left and right with the melody.

She did that for a little while before turning around to change the vantage point, and that right there made him bite hard into his lips as he was getting a nice close-up of how the boy shorts left half her ass-cheeks exposed.

It was a shame he couldn't touch because damn, his fingers were itching to reach forward and squeeze her fleshy behind into his hands.

But then, taking him out of his thoughts, she swirled back around and without giving him much time to react, she climbed onto his laps.

The movement made him lean back, and with her hands resting against the wall behind him, she started her sensual lap dance.

Swallowing on dry, Robin licked his lips. Her tits were basically on his face and once again, the scent of her invaded all his senses. She smelled like sin, but holy shit she looked like salvation.

Now, it was true that she was on top of him but she was barely touching him, she was basically just hovering over him while moving along the music. But just by that, he was already half hard inside his pants.

But then she got up, turned around and basically sat over him, her ass pressing to his groin and rubbing against him.

That did it, in a matter of nothing he was completely rigid and by the way she was grinding against him, there was no way she couldn't notice. It made him a bit embarrassed but hey, he was only human and she couldn't expect any other reaction to what she was doing.

But, because he didn't want to be creepy, he remained as still as he could, letting her work him up as she pleased.

Placing her heels on the floor, The Queen pulled away from him, but just enough to sit on his lap as she took the bralette off. Now yeah, with her back to him he couldn't see her, but just by that he had to run both hands over his hair as he slowly exhaled.

Then she pushed against him again, this time allowing her back to completely rest to him as her legs spread, going at each side of his thighs.

Robin actually hissed at that, his eyes automatically going down to her exposed tits as the rest of his body became aware of the way her head was thrown back over his shoulder, and as all that happened, she never stopped the movements of her hips against him.

By then he was as hard as he would get and it was a struggle to stay still and keep his breathing even. This Roni was just… Jesus he actually never imagined that this was something he would actually enjoy.

Maybe it was because he has been deprived from that kind of human contact since Marian kicked him to the curve or no, maybe it was simply Roni… because ever since he saw her, he has been oddly attracted to her.

Clearing his throat, he watched as she reached for his hands, then, placing them on top of hers, she slid them over her breast, feeling herself around as his hands followed.

Now sure, he wasn't exactly touching anything but her hands, but he watched, his eyes fixed on the movements and definitely on the way the hard peaks of her nipples rolled underneath her palms.

It was something out of this world and he hoped he wouldn't end up embarrassing himself there.

He could, especially when she moved one of her hands lower and lower until she reached her panties, sliding in there with his hand on top.

Sucking in a breath, he bit his tongue, and he was so into the warm sensation of being so close to her pussy that he didn't even notice when she moved the other hand down.

It was a miscalculation, one where he basically left his hand there as hers moved out of the way. He ended up grabbing her left tit and recognizing that as him breaking the rules, he quickly took it away.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled almost stupidly.

"No hables." She said in Spanish and her voice was the sultriest thing he has ever heard.

The sound of her made him gasp a little, then she put her hand on top of his and made it slide to her lower stomach, the other one still trapped between the fabric of her panties and her hand.

It was insane, but before he could get too much into the whole thing, she put his hands back to his sides and got to her feet. Once up she sensually slid her panties down her legs, revealing herself to be in a tiny thong and bending over to take them all the way off, she offered one hell of a view.

She was with her back to him and unable to help it, he accommodated his erection into his pants, giving it a quick stroke before putting his hand back in place.

When she turned around, his eyes were clouded with need and when she straddled him again, he swallowed on dry. Roni danced a bit more over him, her breast on full display and almost to his face, so much that if he moved an inch, he could end with a nipple in his mouth.

But no, licking was off limits too so he just watched, the way her crotch pressed into his hard cock making him delirious.

But then, something he was definitely not expecting happened, she slid her hands down his chest and then lower and lower until she grabbed his cock.

It made him growl, and when she leaned forward so that her lips could touch his ear, he had to close his eyes and bite his tongue… until she spoke that was, because that was the moment she squeezed him hard.

"I saw break into the safe. So who are and what do you want?" She asked in perfect English as he hissed in pain.

And that was the moment he knew he was screwed…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan was going to kill him…

That was the first clear thought to invade Robin's mind the second after he realized how he cocked-up what was considered to be such an easy job.

Yes, he plain and simply screwed it all up so she was going to do just that… murder him in cold blood. Actually, more than just ending him, she was going to skin him alive and then she would tear him apart limb by limb and well, the worst of it all was that he bloody deserved it.

What could he say? He didn't know how it came to be that he found himself in the predicament he was now, but he somehow lost focus of what he was supposed to be doing there and look where he was now. With a failed mission hanging on his back and yes, grabbed by the balls… literally.

"I asked you a question so answer me, _cabrón_, or I swear I'll rip this little thing off of you."

Hissing in pain as her manicured fingers wrapped a bit tighter around him, Robin clenched his teeth as his hands automatically reached forward to grab the woman who was viciously squeezing the life out of his cock.

He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, it was a mechanical response, but the moment his hands held onto her hips as if he was trying to push her off of him, she squeezed even harder.

"Hands off." She whispered, her lips still on his ear as she used her free hand to bury it into his hair.

For a wild second, the thief was sure she was going to yank hard at his hair and he brazed himself for it, his hands dropping to his sides in curled fists. "Okay… just… they're off… fuck."

Easing a little on her grip, the brunette hummed and that's when he realized she was still dancing. The bloody Jezebel was moving her body sensually against him even though she was abusing his now limp dick.

He would laugh at how messed up that was, but he was sure that would grant another iron clasp grip from her and no, he didn't want that.

She was still grabbing onto him, true, but her hold was somehow loose so he better play it safe.

"Better… but… I want my answer." She said, and instead of pulling at his hair, she just made his head tilt back and then she lifted her body a little, following the movement of his head with hers… almost as if she was going to kiss him.

In any other circumstances he would have expected it, after all he could almost feel her full colored red lips brushing against his own mouth and her breathing was a soft caress brushing his face… but no, he was not going to be fooled by the woman ever again… especially when he could feel the menace of her fingers ready to grab hard.

That was why he swallowed on dry and aimed to just flow. "Alright… alright… just bloody hell, go easy on there."

"What were you looking for in that safe?"

Narrowing his eyes so that he could focus on her, Robin licked on his lips almost nervously. The woman was close, so close that he could now have a better look on the real color of her eyes. From afar they looked as black as her hair, but up close he could see they were brown, almost the color of a leather book or a very old whiskey, full of mysterious secrets.

It was entrancing to look at her like this, while she was a thong away from being completely naked, and if it wasn't because the one she pulled on him earlier on he would have been fool enough to get lost into her penetrating gaze and the more than alluring temptation of her frame moving against him.

"I was looking for jewelry." There, not entirely a lie but still keeping to himself the true extent of what he has really wanted.

"Do I look like stupid to you?" She hissed and she was once again squeezing him hard.

That right there made Robin groan out loud and it took everything he had in him not to use his own force to make her let go.

He could, he was aware of that… she wasn't that big to begin with so getting an upper hand on her should come up easy… but… he held on his instinct to save his manhood because he was aware that she might do one of the two following things if he even tried to repel her wretched ways to gain control.

One, she could pull hard enough to injure him, thing that at the moment felt like a very terrible and possible thing and two, she could call for the big man he knew to be standing right outside.

Sure, when it came to the last one, he wasn't so worried, after all he knew how to get in and then out of a fight and it wouldn't be the first time he would have to flee out of a 'bar' after a brawl, but because he actually needed to get out of this one as quietly as he could, he decided not to risk it.

"That safe was full of jewelry. You didn't take any so if you don't want to lose _this_, you'll tell me right now."

And fucking holy shit. The pain of this new grip was bordering in intolerable and fearing for something irreversible to happen, he yielded.

"Oh my G… okay, the one I want wasn't there." He blurted out and apparently satisfied with his response, she let go of him, sliding the hand up to his chest and letting it rest there as she kept her dance.

It was a sultry thing apt to entrance the toughest one, but right in that moment his mind was too wrapped into the pain she provoked to take pleasure on the wonders her body offered…

Instead, be just blew out a breath of relief and then wincing, he eyed her with contempt, taking notice on how her face gave up nothing of what just went in there.

She looked concentrated on what she was doing… almost as if she was thinking hard, the tip of her tongue pressed to the corner of her lips as her eyes shone bright.

Yes, she was gorgeous, equipped not only with a perfect body and killer moves, but also with a pretty face… but for all those nice attributes, he couldn't forget she was wicked enough to almost maim him.

"Don't put that face, he's watching and trust me. You don't want him to know you broke into his safe. He won't play as nice as I did."

He snorted, because if that was nice, he didn't want to see her being evil

"Who's watching?"

Smirking in a way that screamed danger to him, Roni leaned forward, using the edge of her teeth to bite into his bottom lip. That made his whole-body tense in a mix of dreadful anticipation and inexplicable excitement, but then after a small pull she let go of him. She did however lift her hips, moving them with the rhythm of the music as she pressed her cheek to his.

"There's a square nearby, Plaza Colon. Get a taxi and met me there in one hour."

Frowning and yes lowering his eyes until they fell on the way she was now basically bouncing suggestively onto his lap, Robin arched an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" The way he saw it, if he was able to walk out of that club, it was to gather his band of thieves, buy six plane tickets back to London and maybe plan for something less complicated than this.

"I can get whatever jewelry you want… maybe more if you're willing to work with me." With that said, she let her body finally settle against him and then, licking his lips in a way that surprised him, she got to her feet. "You can leave my tip on your way out."

With that said, she swirled on her heels and just like that, she was gone. She didn't even bother to pick up her clothes before grabbing for a robe and disappearing out the door.

She also didn't give him time to think on a response for her… about them meeting at the Plaza.

Not that there was much to think. He wasn't doing it…

No, no way. What happened in that VIP room was exactly why he didn't work people, because it only complicated everything.

He was a hundred percent convinced on that one; but as he left the tip with the security personnel and then as he walked out of the club, his mind started to swirl…

It would be interesting to see what Roni wanted in exchange of that necklace, and yes, working with her could grant him access to it… but at the same time, he was sure his band would never agree to whatever terms she was going to put.

Like what if she wanted half of the money they would get from it?

That would be a big no from them; but then again, maybe she was their only chance to get their hands on those millions and he could really use his share of that money for a nice retirement.

There was actually nothing to lose just by going there and listening… without compromise… and besides, there was a part of him that wanted the chance to see the woman again.

God, he wasn't sure what was it about her but even though things took a turn for the worst at the end and yes, even if he was still a little sore, he could still breathe into the scent of her perfume as it was impregnated not only on his clothes, but in his nose as well and he couldn't deny it, it was driving him insane.

Then there was the memory of her olive skin, smooth and completely exposed to his wandering eyes, the way his stomach tightened when her tongue ran across his lips in a quick but steady maneuver and yes, the hypnotizing way her eyes would dig into his own.

Whether he wanted it or not, he has been completely enraptured by her so yes, that was definitely the main reason why he ended up in_ Plaza Colón_ fifteen minutes before the accorded time.

It was a he sat there waiting that he called Mulan.

"Tell me you cracked the safe open." Was the woman's way of answering his call and biting into his lips, the London native took a look around.

The square was almost deserted at such ungodly hour and he wondered why she picked that spot.

"I did. I also found the papers you were looking for and yes, just like you said, the necklace is in his inventory."

"Yes! Oh my God, Robin you're the best, I would kiss you if it wasn't for that ugly mug of yours." He heard the unmistakable sound of Ruby laughing in the background and wincing in anticipation of what was coming, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah… well, I wouldn't be talking about kissing yet. I broke into the safe… but Roni noticed and now she wants to meet with me out of the club in a few minutes."

"What?" Mulan shrieked into his ear and knowing that he couldn't deal with her right in that moment, he cut her off before she could start chewing on his arse.

"I'll let you know what happens as soon as we have this talk, and don't worry, I have everything under control…

Right…

That last part was a blatant lie but it would keep her calm, so once that was said, he hung up on her and waited for Roni to show up.

She did, eventually, ten minutes late… but she was there and as soon as he caught sight of her walking in his direction, he realized why he was so taken with her.

The woman was stunning in every imaginable way. The way she moved, how her red lipstick contrasted dramatically with her skin and how the wind made her hair swirl around her face even made her look like a vision.

A bloody gorgeous vision, even if she was now fully dressed and hiding those nice attributes he knew her to have underneath the black coat she was now wearing.

"Alright, I won't beat around the bushes here. You're a thief, and I can make use of you right now." She said, the sultriness in her voice long gone so she could now talk business.

Quirking his lips and straightening his back, Robin watched as she sat in the same bench as him, leaving a small space between them as her eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Use me in what capacity and how will it benefit me? He asked.

Sure, he has already figured out she wanted to use his thieving abilities as it was obvious she didn't made him go there for another lap dance and hopefully not to get another vicious grip on his balls, but what she wanted him to get was the big question.

Lowering her voice and finally settling her eyes on him, Roni brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and arched an eyebrow. "I think it's obvious. It will benefit you because if you want to steal jewelry, you'll get access to a great deal of them. Whatever you steal is yours, I don't care, as long as you get me a couple of things out of Gold's main safe."

Definitely interested, Robin scratched the underside of his jaw. "Alright, and what is it that you want me to get for you."

Her eyes widened a little, but her face remained stoic and right in that moment, Robin was having a hard time associating her with the woman who was grinding her crotch to his erection less than two hours ago.

She however looked like someone who would rip his cock off and make him eat it while flashing him a devious smirk. "That's for me to know… for now."

"And what if we are after the same thing?"

"We're not." She shrugged. Simply.

Nodding, Robin chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking… almost decided. "I don't work alone so this is something I need to consult. But if I do this, how do I get to that safe and how do I know that what I want to get at will be there?"

"You want me to tell you where is the safe?" She scoffed, turning on her side to face him. "Do I look like a _pendeja_ to you? I won't tell you unless I'm sure you'll do this."

"Well I don't know what a pendeja looks like but you can't really expect me or my people to jump into this blind. I need to at least know a few details to decide if it's worth the risk."

Rolling her eyes, Roni sighed out loud. "I have a plan and I'll tell you just because you can't use it without me. You see… Gold, he's quite an odd man and he likes to watch when we get our VIP's, it's his thing. He does it with most girls and the more it happens in those rooms the more he likes it."

"That's unsettling." He said, not really happy that there has been someone watching his session with 'La Reina.'

"I don't let anything happen in there and he's been on my ass urging me to accept a few offers some creeps have thrown around, so let's say you put an offer and I accept it, it will definitely catch his attention and we'll get him distracted… at least enough to either have one of your guys break into the safe or to wear him out. I know his every move so I know he likes to take his shower just after he's _done_ watching and well, that's another opportunity for you to get access to the safe. I can get you there and then I can get you out."

As she spoke, Robin watched her in stupefaction, his mind set on the pain she made him feel earlier on. "You really think I want to get another VIP with you? You almost ripped my dick off."

Now sure, as he said that… there was a part of him that wouldn't mind a repeat, minus the end obviously.

Shrugging and smirking as if she has been reading his thoughts, Roni went on. "You broke into the fucking safe, you wanted me to reward you with a blow-job?"

Groaning and looking away, Robin shook his head. No… he hadn't expected that… not even by a long shot. But still… this whatever she was planning to do sounded like a whole lot. "What exactly will happen in that VIP?"

As soon as his words were out, he faced her.

"Just enough to make the old man cream his pants; but don't get too many ideas... I don't fuck clients, if that's what you're thinking, but a little bit of touching and the power of suggestion will do wonders for him. I'm an expert on that so we should be covered."

"And if that's not enough for him?"

"It will be. So, deal?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Robin fixed his eyes on hers. He knew he should take it to a vote with his group, but right in that moment, he made the decision that what was going to change not only his path, but also Roni's.

"Deal." He said… and when she smiled, he knew he was doomed…


	3. Chapter 3

It was twenty minutes after five in the afternoon when Robin Locksley knocked on the red double door that rose tall between the infinite wall standing at the edge of the sidewalk.

It was a huge wall, a little over five meters of rough-unpolished brick going up and up… making his neck strain as he tried to see the edge of it.

It was really, really huge so when his eyes finally spotted where it ended, he decided that it was definitely way too high if he ever needed to climb it on the go from the other side.

Sure, it wasn't exactly the worse he has seen as he has climbed even higher than that in his many misadventures, but those have been meticulously planned events while this… well, this was pure improvisation.

This was him walking into the unknown, bare and exposed and even when he was proud of being quick on his feet and one hell of a fast thinker, he was unsure about this.

It felt off… and if there was something he has learned on his trade after so many years, it was to always trust his gut.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek almost furiously, the experimented thief turned his face a little to the side so that he could glance around the deserted alley, taking notice that there was nothing and no one around, just him and the door that seemed to mock him with its impenetrable simplicity.

It was a good thing, he guessed, to remain on the low… unseen, but in reality, the sight of such desolation made the apprehension in him go up a notch and that was something he didn't like.

Maybe it was silly from his part, but the truth of it all was that he hated getting himself into places he didn't know how to get out in a hurry and this… well, the place Roni made him go so that they could met looked like a fortress from the outside so he didn't even want to imagine how it was from the inside.

For all he knew, he was willingly walking into the lion's den and probably the kind that didn't offer an escape route.

Maybe he should call the meeting off; maybe he should contact Roni and tell her that it was better if they met on neutral ground instead of whatever that place was.

It was a good counterplan, yes… he really believed so… or at least it would be if he knew how to contact the woman. But he didn't, she simply told him where and when he should go if he and his group decided to do things her way and that was it.

No phone, no names… nothing.

Now he was there, feeling uncertain about the whole thing now that he realized he had little options to choose from.

It was either stay and risk it, or leave and lose the opportunity of a lifetime.

Sighing and hoping for the best, Robin made a decision, lifting a fist to knock once more. But before his knuckles touched the hard wood, the door opened and an old woman greeted him with a scowl on her face.

"Qué quieres?" She almost barked and cringing at the foreign language drilling into his brain, he tried to flash his best smile.

"Um… yeah. ¿Está Roni?" That was all there was for him, almost as far as he could go with his Spanish so he hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate.

Snarling her lips and then eyeing him intently from above her spectacles, the woman chuckled. "Roni?"

Okay… Robin thought. Then, smacking his lips and humming somehow amused, he suddenly understood what was going on. He got the wrong place, he probably took a wrong turn or misunderstood the directions and ended up there.

"Alright…" Before he could mumble an apology to the old lady in his rusty Spanish, she shook her head and moved from the door, as if to give him space to walk in.

"Is that how you all call her now?" Shrugging, she started to walk in and out of instinct, Robin followed her, the red door closing behind him on its own. "Sounds ridiculous if you ask me but hey, at least it's not La Reina. You loons keep calling her that and it will surely get to her head and God knows we don't need that ego growing any more. Anyway, I'll take you are the British man, right?"

"I'm Robin." Relieved now that he knew they had a common language, Robin said, in an attempt to introduce himself. It was something that in the haste of the moment he never got to do with Roni, The Queen or however the woman was called so he decided to do it with this one instead.

Not that the old lady even minded, as she kept walking as if he never said a word.

"Perhaps you should call her sleeping beauty, because her lazy ass just woke up. She's at the studio now so come on in."

Nodding, Robin made good use of his trained eyes to scan everything that was behind the wall, noticing that just as it looked from outside, from inside the brick barrier was huge.

He could climb it if he really needed to… yes, but he would have to struggle a little with it.

Sure, he hoped it wouldn't come to that, but still… he needed to keep his eyes open.

Now, as he kept inspecting the area, he saw that the door opened to an interior backyard filled with plants that gave the open space a freshness that people would definitely don't believe from the outside.

There was also a cozy sitting area with outdoor furniture, it was arranged neatly around a small low table that at the moment had some flowers on in and Robin actually tried to imagine Roni laying low there.

He couldn't, it was too homely for the image he had of her so pushing the thought aside, his eyes kept moving until he saw the sliding glass door where he was being led into.

There was music coming from behind it; it was barely heard though, at least not until the old woman slid the door open and then the sound spilled all out… and inside… holy mother of God, was Roni apparently practicing some dance moves… in a bloody damn pole.

Clenching his jaw and averting his eyes from her exposed figure, Robin searched for the old lady, but as soon as he stepped in, she slid the door and shut him in, leaving him alone with the woman who much to his chagrin, has come to occupy a good portion of his mind as of late.

Not like she noticed anyway, as Roni was apparently too focused on the job at hand, which was apparently doing very interesting swirls on the metallic pole.

So yes, he tried not to look, and it worked for ten whole seconds, but then the music stopped and another song started and well, he just had to stare…

"_They say oh my god I see the way you shine  
Take your hand, my dear, and place them both in mine  
You know you stopped me dead when I was passing by  
And now I beg to see you dance just one more time..."_

Sliding down the pole and standing on bare feet, the brunette took in a deep breath and then she began a new routine. This one started with her moving to the new rhythm, her hips swaying with the tune and her neck rolling seductively to this side and the other so that her hair would swirl perfectly; all that followed with the rest of her body getting absorbed by the song.

She looked entranced with it, so much that she was apparently unaware of his presence.

Robin took that opportunity to simply observe her… his blue orbs following her progress in awe until her hand gripped the pole so that she could be back at working it.

It was a smooth transition, and shifting positions a little so that he could have a better vantage point and with the beat of the music sweeping all around him, Robin kept watching her; mystified with her grace, impressed with the strength of her limbs and yes, entranced with the sensuality of her movements.

She was flowing as if she was born to do just that, as if her body was sculpted just for it. Her thighs, strong and perfect for the job, her toned arms guiding her swirls… her features capturing his attention… she was simply enthralling.

Now yes, it was not the first time he witnessed the woman dance like that, but since this time she was not trying to entrance a multitude of horny assholes and was simply practicing, the relaxed look on her face made the whole ordeal even more appealing.

There was just a novelty on the whole bloody thing and he wasn't sure if it was in the simplicity of her little boy-shorts and modest bralette top or in the fact that she was unaware of her audience, but the thing was the woman looked like a Goddess and she probably didn't even know it.

He didn't want to be so entranced… was even trying to look elsewhere until she finished and they could talk business, but he just couldn't look away.

But then… as he watched and drank on the scene, the song ended and she was letting go of the pole, landing on her feet and running a hand through her silky black locks.

She took that moment to walk down the little stage, apparently meaning to reach an open bottle of water that was standing on a small table; but before she could get to it, her eyes moved to him, finally seeing him.

If he startled her, she didn't show it, but her eyes did grow a little wider and she halted abruptly on her tracks.

"Well look who's here, the _thief_." She said eyeing him up and down almost critically. "Do you always creep on people like that?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Robin scratched the back of his head. "My apologies if I surprised you, but yeah, getting in and out of places without people taking notice is part of my craft."

Sure, he could mention he has been actually allowed in by an old lady, but why change the mood?

Unimpressed, the brown-eyed beauty grabbed the bottle of water and drank from it, her free hand reaching a small remote that allowed her to lower the volume on the music.

"I see. So, I'll take you're going to take on the job then?"

Glued to his spot by the sliding door, Robin bit the corner of his lips, his shoulders lifting and then dropping. Yes, after a lot of back and forth with the gang, they all ended up agreeing that the woman's offer was one they simply had to take.

It was not ideal to work with a stranger, true, especially when it wasn't clear what was that she wanted but yeah, it was a risk they would have to take if they ever wanted to get their hands on that necklace.

"Yes. We're in, but… we need to know a few more details before jumping head first into it."

Putting the bottle down, Roni arched an eyebrow and then, her lips slightly pursed.

"What kind of details?"

For fuck's sake. Couldn't the bloody woman put something on before they would go into full planning mode? It was distracting to see so much exposed skin on her, especially when the effort of the dance had her breathing a little labored, thus making her chest rise a bit higher.

Trying to focus on other things, he shot the first few questions that came into his mind.

"To start things of, what kind of safe are we talking about, where is this thing going to take place and what is it that you want me to get for you?"

Roni was about to start talking when the sliding door opened again and the old woman came in, the tray with cold-cuts she was carrying catching Robin's attention.

"Put some clothes on, niña. You're going to catch a cold one of these days." With that said, she put the tray down and eyed the younger woman with the same scowl she showed him when she opened the door to him.

Rolling her eyes and flipping at her hair, Roni showed her teeth. "You know I can't work that pole clothed, Granny. I wouldn't be able to get a good grip."

"So you say, but I don't see you dancing that wretched thing now so cover up, you have a guest." Turning to Robin, the Granny woman motioned him to walk in. "Now you go ahead and take a seat. I know Reg…" she cleared her throat, and eyed critically at the pretty brunette. "_Roni_, doesn't have any manners but as long as I'm here no guest will stay standing. We don't get many of those so…"

"¿Es en serio, Granny?" Roni interrupted the woman in a hiss.

As soon as the woman spoke, Robin walked in and took a seat right in the middle of the only sofa in the studio, and as he did that watched the women interact. They were now talking in Spanish something that for the life of him he couldn't understand, but it was interesting to see them.

It made a few questions pop into his mind though, like… was the woman Roni's grandmother? She sure acted like it… the question was, why did the brunette bring him to such a familiar environment?

Those were things he wanted to find out…

Now, at the conclusion of the duo's back and forth, Roni ended up smirking lightly, then, she grabbed a silky robe that has been thrown over the sofa and put it on. "Happy now?"

She left it open up front, but Robin found her to be a little less distracting like that. Just a little though because it wasn't as the little thing was covering much anyway.

"Meh." Granny shrugged and just like that, she left once again.

Feeling less intimidated of the woman after seeing her being scolded by her grandmother, Robin rested his back against the sofa and looked at her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You are not from here." He stated, sure of that. Because yes, with her dark eyes and olive skin she looked like a Spanish beauty, but the way she talked wasn't local.

"You think?" She said, sitting on the armrest of the sofa, with her bare feet on the cushions and her torso pointed to him. "Why?"

Feeling even more relaxed with the fact that she was humoring him, Robin shrugged. "You have an accent."

Surprising him, the woman laughed, the sound something rich and sultry that filled the air and made his attention on her pick up.

"_You_ come here talking with that fancy British drawl and then say _I_ have an accent, now that's rich."

Unable to help it, he snorted. "Well, you do too have a drawl. You're from the US. New York?" Because yes, she had a good Spanish, but her English? She was definitely a native speaker of the language and yes, he may be wrong, but her accent was more like Neal's than anything else.

The way her vowels would spread and her 'Rs' drop… the edgy tone of her voice.

Humming, the brown-eyed beauty used her tongue to moisten her lips as her eyes dug into his. "So the safe…"

Catching on the way she changed the subject, Robin smiled in satisfaction because he knew he was right. Not like she looked willing to accept it so he focused on business, listening how she described the safe.

"It's not exactly a safe. It's more like a vault… or a safe room if you want to look at it that way."

Robin quickly got engulfed with the descriptions she started to give him, taking mental notes on the type of door, how many security cameras where there… he listened to it all until he had a pretty good idea of what he would have to deal with.

"You think you can open it?"

"Obviously."

He said all confident because yes, he was good at what he did and he has worked that kind of vaults before. His only concern was the cameras, but that part of the job was for Little John to figure out.

"I would need a few tools for it though so how will we work that?"

"Tell me what you need and it will be there."

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Robin looked at her in the eye… yes, her eyes and not on the way he could still see much of her exposed skin. Especially from that angle.

"Well, I would rather have my own tools. Any way you can get my own in there?"

"Not likely. After you leave this place, we won't have any kind of contact until the night we'll do this."

Robin hummed because that just wouldn't do. His tools were specially designed and well, Little John may also need some information about the cameras and security system so she would have to help them with that.

He told her that, and even if she was not pleased with it, she ended up giving him a phone number where he could contact her if it was extremely necessary.

Soon after they went over a few other technicalities as well while munching on the cheese and sliced meat Granny brought over, all until most of the details were polished and thoroughly discussed.

"So the only thing that needs to be discussed is this, how will I get close to that vault?"

"I told you." She started to say as she gracefully slid to her feet and walked across the studio, making it into a small fridge from where she procured two bottles of water. One for her, the other she gave to him before taking her previous position on the sofa.

"You'll make it into the VIP room and then we'll work things from there."

Robin nodded because yes, that much she told him in their previous encounter. But what was supposed to happen in that VIP wasn't something he was very clear with and he needed to know now, with time.

He wanted to know what to expect… so that he could mentally prepare for it.

"And how we will work it? Tell me step by step because this is something we can't screw up."

Sighing as if the subject bored her, Roni rolled her eyes. "Okay, so listen very carefully to this, _London_, because I hate having to repeat myself."

"The name is Robin, not London." He pointed out because hell, he wasn't even from said city so he didn't appreciate the nickname.

Lifting a hand and waving him off, the woman rolled her eyes one more time. "Yeah, well I don't care what's your name so let's keep going. Tonight, you will dress all nice to go the club and once there, you will mingle around the stage you saw me dance. You can chill there, have a drink, tip a girl or two but not too much. I won't be there as I don't work all nights but you will however act like you expected me there. When you don't see me you'll go ask the bartender and when he says I'm not there, you'll try to dig some info out of him. Whatever it is you ask, you have to act like you are interested and then, to wrap it up you'll try to find out how much would it be for a one on one with me. You follow me?"

Sucking in a breath, Robin nodded. Yes, he got it, he had to act like a creep loaded with money that wanted to snog a stripper… maybe more.

"He will tell you I don't do that kind of one on one and that's when you will mention you had a VIP with me a few nights ago and that you are pretty sure I may be interested… if he will only let me know you are the British guy."

"Is that supposed to mean something to this bloke?"

"Not to him, but it will to Gold and trust me, you asking these kind of questions will reach the old man. So anyway, the bartender will dismiss you but you won't leave, you will stay around for a little while because he will go back to you with a price."

Furrowing his brows, Robin turned a little to the side to face her. "Have you done this before? Because you seem awfully familiar with all the details."

Scoffing, her nose scrunched. "I haven't, but do you think tonight will be the first night I will receive a call offering me money to take care of these kind of clients? Because it is not. I told you Gold is on my ass wanting me to do it but my answer is always the same, no."

"And don't you think he will find you accepting my offer a little odd?"

"He would have. If it wasn't because he watched our last session and well...let's say he believes I'm more than a little interested."

Cringing at the memory of that night, Robin scoffed uncomfortably. "Interested in what? Ripping my cock off? Because if that's what will happen again I'll tell you right now, I won't do it."

"Come on," Roni began to say as a wicked smirk corrupted her pretty mouth. "I barely squeezed you-"

"Barely? Are you serious? You squeezed so tight I was even afraid to take a piss and having… _it_ fall off!"

Groaning at his outburst, Roni went on. "Anyway, like I told you, this is all a matter of working the right angles and to Gold, what I was doing was a hand job."

"A hand job." He repeated in stupefaction, blinking one time and then another as he tried to assimilate what part of him writhing in pain looked like he was enjoying a hand job.

"I don't do that with clients or let them touch me so when he thought we went a little further, his interest picked up. He asked me about you."

Still having trouble believing how the whole thing played out in Gold's eyes, Robin bit into the inside of his cheek. "And what did you say?"

Shrugging, Roni arched an eyebrow. "Not much, just that I thought you looked hot so when I say yes to this, he won't think it'll be too strange. I will however let him know about certain restrictions because, one, it will be believable and two, because London, there is no green light here for you. I'll dance for you, I will probably do some touching… more than usual, and when I think we need to heat things up for old asshole's benefit, I'll let you do some touching yourself. There will be some grinding and I may take some of your clothes too but that's it. There will be no kissing and definitely no fucking."

Running the tip of his tongue over the edge of his teeth, the blue-eyed man tried to suppress the smile that wanted to break out of him because yes, he heard and understood everything she said, but only one thing stuck out.

"So you think I'm hot."

The dancer's lip curled and she actually sent Robin a cold stare. "Don't flatter yourself, thief, I told Gold what he needed to hear to make this happen. Now tell me, do you have a girlfriend, wife?"

Pushing his back hard against the sofa, Robin ran a hand down his jaw, half his mind thinking about Marian and the way their relationship went to shit and the other half thinking about the woman sitting in front of him and all the things that could happen in that VIP room.

It was going to be interesting, despite the fact that they were not going to go full monty…

Not that he wanted to, because yes, the woman was stunning and alluring to all his senses, but he couldn't let himself be dragged into an attraction that was never going to flourish.

This… Roni was way out of his league anyway so yeah, he should focus on the job and nothing else. On breaking into the vault and getting what he needed from there.

"Is that relevant here?" He asked back, his subconscious still refusing to think on how he hasn't heard of his supposedly girlfriend in four months.

"Not really, but if you do you might want to release some energy with her before meeting with me. I need you focused and with a clear and that won't happen if you end up creaming your pants before Gold does. If you don't have a woman then you should definitely jerk-off." She added, doing a racy gesture with her fist.

Doing a double take, Robin squinted his eyes. Was she really…?

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not a lad who will bust a nut with a little lap dance and besides, I may end up not enjoying any aspect of it. You know why? Because you bloody traumatized me by almost ripping my fucking dick off last time so my body won't even react; and if that's not enough, then it will be the knowledge that an old creep is watching me as if I was in a porn so trust me, my mind will be more than clear."

Snorting, Roni tilted her head the right, watching him. "Sure. Just don't go saying I didn't warn you."

"Yeah well thanks for your concern, but I'll be alright." True, he knew he was talking out of his arse because fuck, there was no way he wouldn't react if he got to touch the woman or feel her moving erotically over him… but that was something he was not going to admit to her.

If she danced for him and he got a boner then fine, it happened, but there was no reason to form a conversation out of the possibility of it.

Licking her lips, Roni slid off the armrest. She did it with the smoothness of a wild cat, moving with a purpose until she was straddling him.

The movement made the man lean back a little, opportunity Roni took to settle comfortably over him; one hand playing with the collar of his shirt and the other one resting to the back of his head.

She was close, her mouth too damn close to his for him to remain unaffected.

"Listen… I've been doing this for a while now to know what I'm saying, so if I tell you that you better jerk-off before meeting with me it's because I want to lower the chances of you coming on my panties; because if you do or if you are too unfocused to open that vault, you'll wish I've ripped your cock off the other night."

Letting his eyes roam over her face, Robin did his best not to show how all his senses were on edge with this new closeness.

"Darling, it will take more than a little dry-humping or some touching for me to cum in your panties."

Fixing her eyes on his, the little tease wriggled a little on his lap. "I've seen them come undone with a hell of a lot less than that."

Lifting his face, Robin moved his hands to her waist and then yes, he took a risk and grabbed a handful of the generous flesh of her behind.

The feeling almost made him growl because shit, shit, shit… the woman had one hell of an ass and yes, because she didn't protest the touch. No, instead of pushing off, she even pushed her hips into his a little and hummed low in her throat.

He didn't let it get to his head though and quickly moved his hands away.

"I bet you have, but that won't be my case." Or at least he hoped so. "So what is it that you want me to get for you out of that vault? And when I do and I hand it over, will that make this business partnership finally end?"

Leaning away from him and her face back to bored, Roni shrugged. "I will get into that vault with you and get it myself, I can't risk having you take the wrong thing."

Completely aware that she was still on top of him even if she was putting some distance now, Robin tried to focus on business.

"What if for some reason you can't and it's on me taking it? How will I know what to look for?"

Sighing, Roni arched an eyebrow. "I'm looking for a red velvet pouch. It's not too big so you will probably miss it."

He frowned at that because he has expected her to ask for something bigger. A necklace as well, a pile of cash, a bag of diamonds… but a pouch?

"Can I ask what's in there?"

"No, you can't." Holding onto his shoulders, Roni lifted her hips for a second and then she accommodated herself closer to him, back to having her chest pressed to his and her face a breath away from his lips.

For a second he thought he was going to kiss him, and the way she brushed her fingers to the underside of his jaw made him believe it even more.

But she didn't, she just moistened her mouth and flashed him half a smirk.

"Follow my advise and fucking jerk-off or get laid before we do this, thief, I know what I'm saying."

After whispering that, she climbed off of him, going to her feet in a swift maneuver. Then she was telling him how Granny would see him out and before he could say a word, she walked out of the studio.

For a little over a minute, Robin just sat there… thinking about what she said and wondering if maybe, just maybe he should do as she suggested... because he had a feeling that he was not going to have much auto-control with the woman come tomorrow night.

"Fuck." He complained… just fuck…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God, Robin… look at you! Look at him, M!"

With the blue of his eyes set intently on the way the two women directly standing in front of him grabbed on his new shirt, made him swirl around as if he was a bloody spinning top and even ran their sneaky little fingers over his recently trimmed down beard, the man simply know as Robin curled the corner of his mouth in a snarl as if to show how much he '_enjoyed'_ the attention they were putting on him in that moment.

Not that they noticed… and if they did, they definitely did not care and instead kept talking among themselves, making him feel as if he was just a mannequin on display.

"I know, he smells nice too. Go ahead and take a sniff. You'll about die."

Following her girlfriend's advice, Ruby Lucas balanced on the tip of her toes and actually leaned forward to bury her nose in his neck, inhaling deeply and then pulling back with a pleased roll of her eyes.

"Fucking hell, Mulan. I could eat him all like this… okay I won't because he's Robin and that would be weird but fuck…"

"I'm standing right here, you know? And you guys are making me feel awkward as hell."

"They are making us _all_ feel bloody awkward so get a grip, lasses, it's just fucken Robin! Aye, he finally took a bath and put on something decent, but underneath he's the same soft-bodied… legless larva."

Arching an eyebrow as his eyes automatically moved to take a look at the way Killian was brooding in a corner, Robin puffed out a breath.

"Shut your damn snout, you gobshite."

"Yes, shut up, you're just jealous because Robin is looking ridiculously hot tonight. Even his ass looks good and no, he's are not soft-bodied… I mean look at those guns all bulging and shit. Can I touch them?"

Snapping out of the woman's hold, Robin guffawed uncomfortably. "Of course you can't, Christ."

"You can touch my guns, _and_ my ass. They are better than what these two have anyway." Little John said enthusiastically and bursting out a giggle, Ruby ran to him and wrapped herself to his arms.

"Yes, way better, my fluffy teddy bear."

"This is like a bloody nightmare." Killian said as he walked out and snorting despite himself, Robin's lips curved into a smirk.

So yes, part of his band of thieves was feeling overly happy that day and a tad silly, but in a way they were in all their right to be because that night, if everything turned as planned, they would get their hands in a damn fine piece of jewelry that would definitely make their other jobs pale in comparison.

This was going to be the big _it_ for them and even though nerves were there, they were definitely feeling confident and yes, why wouldn't they be?

He has managed to secure his VIP with Roni at the club, Little John has been able to crack into the locale's security system to work on the cameras while he opened the vault and they even elaborated a near damn perfect plan of escape for him, just in case he would have to flee the place hastily.

He has also been able to contact Roni so that she could meet with Ruby in a Spa earlier on, place where his tools and a pesky little jammer Neal was sure they were going to need were delivered to her.

So yes, everything was settled, planned...

"So are you ready?" Mulan asked Robin as Neal started taking pictures of Ruby and Little John getting silly and settling his eyes on the black-haired, Robin quirked his lips.

"Yeah, I think. A vault is not something I shouldn't have trouble opening, not with my own tools." Hell, he would even have time to spare so he was not exactly worried about that part.

Now Ronin and what was going to take place before the actual robbery? That actually was making him feel a little antsy as the hour approached and he wondered if maybe, just maybe he should have followed her advice.

Yeah… it has crossed his mind to do it, just to make sure but he has been too bloody stubborn. Well that and also Ruby being on his arse all day trying to prep him has prevented him to do the task as no, he couldn't beat the bishop with her standing at the other side of the door, waiting on him to find the perfect clothes to wear.

It would have been awkward.

"Good." Humming, Mulan narrowed her eyes. "So… Ruby says this Roni is gorgeous in person."

Tilting his head to the right and furrowing his brows, the British man ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his teeth, as he guessed he knew where his friend wanted to get at. "Well, she's not hideous."

"She's not hideous." Mulan repeated after him mockingly and before he could stop it, she punched his shoulder hard. "Be careful there. I don't want another Marian-alike situation to hit you back in the face, okay?"

Groaning at the mention of his ex _and_ Roni plus the punch he just received, Robin shook his head. "Mulan, I'm not going to see this woman ever again after tonight so there's no reason to get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not worried about my panties, I'm more worried about Roni's staying in place and what would you do if they don't, you ass-twat. You are like really looking fine and no straight woman with a little bit of blood in her would resist you. I mean I guess because you know, I'm not straight."

Laughing out loud and throwing his head back a little, Robin waved her off. "Trust me, this woman has no interest in me whatsoever nor do I think blood is what runs through her veins so yeah, her panties are staying okay. I'm all focused on the job here so come one, let's make this happen."

Hoping to be right and forcing his mind to stay on what was really important, Robin said; then, they made their final preparations for their big night.

It wasn't until much later, as he sat in the same sofa he has sat the first time he got into the VIP room that he started to doubt the things he told Mulan.

Yes, back then everything felt as cold and calculated as Roni made it look but now that he was there, shit started to feel real.

Like for crying out loud! There were a couple of condoms placed over the large square coffee table newly placed in front of the sofa and yes, lube. He was also sure he could spot a blindfold, a pearl necklace and yup, he was sure the bullet-like little thingy near the edge was a bloody vibrator.

Yes, it looked more like a lipstick than a sex toy but he was pretty much sure, and that only made him question what kind of messy situation he was up for.

Taking in a deep breath that was supposed to make him relax, Robin averted his eyes from the low table and trying to look as natural as he could, he took a sip of the complimentary whiskey he was given upon entering.

It was a nice detail, but considering the ridiculous amount of money he had to pay up front to be there, he should have gotten the whole bottle.

Hell, he could have paid enough rent to cover several months of living so yeah, he definitely should have gotten the entire thing…

Not like alcohol would help in this situation so once half the amber liquid slid down his throat, the outlaw put the glass aside and waited, knowing he was probably being observed already.

Now, the question was by who, Roni or Gold?

The answer came soon enough when Roni walked into the room and to Robin, it all felt like a déjà vu moment.

She walked in the same fashion, hips swaying sensually, a glass of wine in her hand and the same detached look in her face she had the first time. She didn't even spare him a glance and instead went directly to the cabinet on top of the safe and started to set the music.

Robin watched her, licking his lips involuntarily as his eyes scanned her appearances.

She looked ridiculously stunning, in a way better than what he remembered from the previous time. From her hair to the smoothness of her makeup and yes, definitely to what she was wearing.

For that night, she has picked a scandalous little red set that crisscrossed on her back but that left her entire toned stomach on display. It also gave her breast and interesting lift and yeah, gave him a nice view of her ass.

The high heels she had on were also intriguing and the smoothness of her skin even from afar made his fingers itch.

That's when he knew how screwed he really was.

And if he had any doubt, it dissipated when she slid over the coffee table and with the grace of a wild cat ready to devour its prey, she started to dance.

She did it on her knees, staying eye level with him even when she was not necessarily looking at him; but she was fairly close, so Robin just watched.

Now, the song she put on, a 90's hit he immediately recognized, was definitely what he would pin as bedroom music. The melody low, sensual and definitely fitting as he listened to it…

'"_Take a good look at it__  
__Look at it now__  
__Might be the last time you'll__  
__Have a go round…'_

And Roni? Fucking shit, the woman was simply making his blood pressure sky rocket already. With her sensual movements, the way her fingers would ghost over her hips then up her breast and the total look of abandon in her face was off the hook.

She was not doing anything directly to him yet and he was already trying to force his mind to think on something else, a less pleasant sight. Like Little John and Killian running down the beach in speedos.

Shuddering at the mental image, Robin reached for his whiskey and took another sip, doing his best to not move his eyes away from the dancing queen in front of him because no, it wouldn't make sense for Gold to see him looking elsewhere.

It also didn't make much sense for him to just sit there after paying so much money for the woman so he slid closer to the edge of the sofa, that way getting a little closer to her.

As if taking that as her cue, Roni moved from the table and got up. She did it without cutting her movements off, then once in front of him she placed a heel to the sofa, exactly by his left thigh as she reached for his shoulders for balance.

The position made him be at eye level with her upper stomach and yes, he just had to look up to look at her tits instead.

"Lean back." She instructed and he did, his eyes searching for her face.

Not that he had much time to take a glance because as soon as his back rested against the sofa, she propelled herself up until her heels were at either side of him and yes, the crotch of her panties merely a few centimeters away from him.

It was a change in scenery he definitely hasn't been expecting, especially when she kept dancing for him.

Swallowing on dry and unable to keep his neck from straining up to have a good look at her, his eyes shone.

From this new angle, not only was he able to measure her female form with his eyes, but he also started to imagine what would the woman do if he would be so forward as to bury his nose there…

Just that… nothing more. Okay maybe running his tongue over the fabric too.

As he fantasied about that, Roni finally lowered herself and sat on his lap, her hands going from his shoulders to his chest. That way she leaned into him, making her black locks swirl when she pushed herself forward.

"The old pervert is making me wear an earpiece so he can tell me all he wants me to do. He can't listen though… he just watches."

Snapping his mind back to reality, Robin drank on the image of the woman throwing her head back, leaving her throat completely exposed and her tits too close to him.

"Yeah? Any chance he got an eyeful already so we can get into that vault soon?"

Letting out a raspy laugh that filled the air, Roni straightened back against him and started to play with the buttons of his shirt; her intention apparently making them come undone. And she did, working her way down until the shirt was open and part of his torso exposed.

"Not yet. But we can speed this a little if you want. Did you get laid as I told you?"

The dark-blonde man arched an eyebrow, as he refused to tell the woman what he did or not. "Did you?"

Chuckling, The Queen lifted herself a little, her hips moving to the rhythm of new song playing as she reached to her back and made the intricate bra she was wearing come undone.

"I was not the one who needed it." Throwing the piece of fabric away, the brunette made her hair swirl again and then grabbing for his hands and lifting them up to her cover the swell of her chest, she resumed her dancing.

For a second, Robin didn't know what to do so he just let his palms fill with her flesh, taking notice that even though she wasn't as big as the other girls dancing out in stage, she felt perfect. She was perky, well molded in her natural form and so warm to the touch.

"You can feel around, it's nothing to me but Gold will like it."

Not needing more than that green light, Robin did feel around… just for appearances, he thought, because Gold was watching.

"It's nothing to you if someone touches you?"

Humming in what appeared to be a bored manner, Roni smirked. "Men are funny. You all really think groping tits clumsily will turn a woman on?"

"Am I groping clumsily?" He asked, his thumbs stimulating her nipples into hard peaks. He was entranced watching as they stood to attention.

"It could be worse." With that said, she lifted up, making his hands drop as she got to her feet. "You want to help me take my panties off? Just the one on top though, the one under stays."

Turning on her heels so that her back was to him and bending a little, she wriggled her ass almost in his face and he'll be damned, but he did reach forward to take the little piece of red fabric off.

He took it off carefully, leaving the thong untouched as if left the round and very ample flesh of her ass enticingly on display.

"Want to touch?"

Ha, what a question. The woman's arse was something that definitely caught his attention since he first saw her dance so of course he wanted to touch.

He also wanted to have a nice bite of her flesh and maybe make her wriggle that perfect part of her anatomy in his face… a little spanking would be good too for him.

But no, he was here to work and not to get his mind in the gutter so he tried to focus.

Not like he managed much, because as soon as he grabbed the perfect globes he almost hissed.

What could he say? The woman was bloody fit, firm and tight as hell but also soft.

He could be content just touching her there for a while, squeezing her but being careful not to grope, as he didn't want to think he had lousy hands but with enough firmness to satisfy part of his curiosity.

"You like that, London?" She scoffed and fuck, he was not going to deny it.

"You do have a nice arse…" Serving himself, he gave her a light slap to make her flesh bounce, and when his eyes liked how that looked, he did it again.

"Hmm." She let him indulge a little, but then she was turning to him, taking his shirt off and throwing it away.

With that done, she reached for his pants and started to fumble with the button and zipper.

Robin watched in awe the way her manicured fingers worked expertly on him, not quite believing she really wanted the pants off. Maybe it was for show, he wasn't sure, but as she worked on that and clearly evaded touching the impossible to hide bulge inside his boxer briefs, the clearer it was that she was taking them off.

"You mean to have me break into the vault in my undies?"

"I mean to make you break into the vault, period." With that said, she made him lift a little so that she could slid the pants down a bit and then, going to her knees in front of the sofa, she lowered her face to his lap.

Sure, she was not doing anything other than moving her head a little, but with hair surrounding her face, anyone watching through a camera would have the impression that she could be blowing him off.

And she was close, way too close to his traitorous bloody cock as her hair tickled his upper thighs and lower stomach.

"I thought you were too traumatized to get a boner."

"Well, be bloody glad you didn't end…" Before he could finish talking, the blue-eyed man felt her mouth press to his cock and he almost jumped in surprise, a gasp stuck in his throat at the sensation.

Sure, her mouth was closed and the contact was over his underwear, but the bolt of electricity he felt was too strong anyway.

"What. Are you doing?" He asked, one of his hands going to her head as she dragged her lips along his length.

"You are pretty lousy pretending. You think Gold will think you are enjoying this if you just sit there chatting?"

Hissing, Robin furrowed his brow and took the liberty to bury his hand into her hair. Her locks where silky and smooth, and as he took on the texture, she did a bit more of dragging her mouth over him.

It just felt too damn good so yeah, he now knew why it was that he should have jerked off before going there. He was already impossibly rigid under her ministration so…

Thankfully, she didn't linger too much and in a swift maneuver, she lifted back to him and sat on his knees, momentarily bending forward to grab something from the coffee table. Then she was settling against him.

That right there was something she has done the other time, sitting on his lap with her back to him. In that position, she spread her legs over his thighs and pressed closer to his body.

"Want to do the honors?"

Blinking rapidly, he saw as she lifted the small vibrator, turned on. She was offering it to him so he grabbed for it.

"Use it over the pantie."

Swallowing on dry and watching with his mouth slightly open as she threw her head against his shoulder, Robin felt his cock twitch. The little tease was rotating her hips against him and with her position of being on top of him, that meant that her arse was grinding his erection.

That right there was completely unnecessary as he didn't think Gold would catch up on that but alright, if she was working to turn him on so damn much, he could also play that game.

Licking his lips, the thief lowered the sex toy and pressed it to her inner thigh, letting it vibrate against the strong muscle… letting it go near her crotch and then making it move away.

He repeated that a few times, feeling her squirm a little against him and yeah, sometimes sigh impatiently; she didn't say anything though and just played along.

"What is the bloody bastard telling you to do?"

"He just wants us to fuck. So do you want to speed things along by using that or will you keep playing with it?"

Unable to help it, a small smirk formed on his lips and he tilted his head a little to talk in her ear. "I think I'll play a little."

With that said, he placed a hand on her stomach, sliding it up and up until he was grabbing her left tit, his thumb pressing and circling her hard nipple.

To that she just hummed, her hips lazily rocking circles over his cock. Then he did the same with the other one, weighing her in, pinching her between his thumb and forefinger and overall just feeling all of what he could.

When he finally let the small bullet touch between her legs, she jumped a little, her lips parting and her eyes almost closing.

Robin watched her face, the sinful scent of her perfume invading all of his senses and her moist lips calling on him.

It may sound insane, but fuck he wanted to kiss her.

Not that he could so lowering his eyes, he focused on what his hand was doing. Pressing the device to her panties, putting a bit of pressure into her and just bloody enjoying the friction she was still putting on his cock.

It was not what he came to do… but he couldn't help it. He was only human and the woman in his arms was a goddess. She was gorgeous, she smelled delicious and yes, she was probably playing pretend but it looked like she could be enjoying things a little.

Chewing on his lips and probably way over his head, Robin slid his hand down and settled it on her lower stomach, holding her to him for a little while and then yes, going lower and lower until the tip of his fingers were brushing the edge of her thong.

"You want to touch me, thief?"

Hissing, Robin blinked slowly. "Yeah."

"Think you can handle it?"

Snorting, he bit hard on the corner of his lips. "Can you?"

She laughed, the sound raspy, full… then she grabbed for his hand and made it slide down until it was curved over her sex.

And damn him a thousand times to hell, because upon first contact he could tell how warm and wet the woman was.

It was palpable even through her little thong and taking in a deep breath, he started to move his fingers over her, the vibrator forgotten for the time being.

"How about this, is this clumsy?" He breathed into her ear, his digits digging between her folds, searching for her clit to press against it.

"Mmm no that's good."

Motivated by her raspy tone, her words and the way that her hips seemed to be moving with his hand now instead of with the music, Robin blew out a breath.

"Put your hand inside so I can feel it better. Keep it light though. And make sure he doesn't see too much."

Robin almost chocked, but before he could even ask what was a light touch in that situation, he moved his hand up and slid it in.

Now, his hand was actually larger than the crotch of her pantie so covering her up was no problem. What could become a problem was keeping things light when all he wanted was to bury a couple of fingers into her cunt.

"So fucking wet." He whispered, rubbing his open palm to her. Roni just hummed, and when he looked at her face he saw that her eyes were closed and her cheeks tinged red.

"You like it?"

Wrinkling her nose, she shrugged and yes, Robin took the chance to push his middle finger to the entrance of her cunt.

He didn't put it in though, he just gathered some of her wetness and used it to rub her clit.

That right there made her gasp, lick her lips and then continue with the movement of her hips. All until she announced she was turning around.

That's how she ended up straddling him and how he found himself with her tits on his mouth, his tongue lapping over her nipples and his lips sucking on her flesh.

It happened fast, the lost of control. Her hands were on his hair, his were on her back, down on her ass so that he could crush her to him ant then back to her back.

He just lost focus, all he could feel was how his cock throbbed and twitched as she grinded herself to him with only their underwear separating them.

By then she was not even dancing, she was dry humping him and lost in sensation, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Is he done?" Because fuck, more of what they were doing would be too much.

Roni shook her head no. "Listen… I'll put a condom on you but hey… you will not put your damn dick in me, you understand?" Robin nodded, and when she reached for one of the plastic pesky things, he just watched her open it.

Once she managed, Robin took it himself to put it on, as he still didn't trust the woman's hand anywhere near his cock.

And fuck, the bloody thing was too damn tight. He told her, and much to his chagrin, Roni reached for his erection and tried to fix it for him.

The gesture made him hold on his breath, the way both her hands tried to slide over the plastic making him shiver.

"Jesus, woman, why is it that when you are anywhere near my cock is to strangle it?"

Scoffing, Roni rolled the condom off of him and then threw one arm around his neck.

"Old bastard is going to have a field-day with this. We'll just rub a little. Just don't cum on me."

"Well… same to you, don't cum on me."

"Tsk, you wish." With that said, the brunette moved her thong to the side and then slid closer against him. "Let's get this over with."

Without any more preambles and with her arm still around his neck, Roni started to move against him, the way her sex slid against his rock-hard erection hot like molten lava.

She had a rhythm to her, her hips expertly moving in a way that would definitely make anyone believe they were fucking.

The whole thing made Robin's mind go straight into the gutter as his whole being got taken over with the need to possess the woman.

He wanted her, and he let her know by the way his darkening eyes dug into her own dark stare, and if that wasn't clear enough, he also let her know by the way his hands grabbed hard her ass to crush her to him.

What could he say? She just felt too damn good; her nipples rubbing to his chest, her scent in his nose, her slick folds around his erection…

Then there was her face and the little sounds she would make.

She was simply driving him crazy.

Pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes, Robin hoped the old man had enough, because he was close to disgracing himself in there. That's why he let go of her ass and just grabbed her hips, to get a grip.

"Is he done?"

"No." She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her breath making his desire go up a notch. She was so warm in his arm, her body perfectly molding to his.

And she was just to fucking wet.

Groaning, Robin grabbed the back of her head and his lips pressed to her shoulder. She didn't protest it, so getting a little more adventurous he dragged his mouth to her pulse point on her neck and just sucked a kiss there.

What came out of her lips was a low moan so wanting to listen to it once more, he did it again. He was rewarded with a deeper moan and a hard push of her crotch against him and he was sure he was about to lose it soon…

But then, salvation came to for him when it a raspy whisper that was definitely a little unsteady, Roni announced what he has been wanting to hear for a while now.

"He's out. Grab your shit and come."

In the blink of an eye, Roni was up. It took Robin a minute to register what she meant, but when it came to him he reacted by also going to his feet, uncomfortably accommodating his still hard cock inside his underwear and then fixing his pants.

"Your tools are in the bag behind the sofa."

Shaking out of his trance, Robin grabbed the bag and sent Little John the message that it was time for him to crack into the security system. Then, picking his shirt and watching as the woman grabbed for what looked to be a dress and sliding it on, he followed her.

Now, Robin was still too hot and bothered to throw a comment about how it was about damn time the old man busted a nut but, he was glad he did, because now he could focus on what he really came to do.

All he needed was to put his mind in the game and that was it.

So yeah… despite their little lack of control at the end, they left for the vault quick enough, as planned, and he was glad that even though he lost focus along the way they made it with enough time to spare…

Well, enough time to spare according to their calculations, but not taking in consideration that maybe, for the first time ever, Gold was going to make it back to his office before his usual _break_ finished and that by the time he would be back, him and Roni would still be in the vault…


	5. Chapter 5

If there was something that made Robin Locksley really, really proud, it was knowing for a fact that he was the best at what he did.

He knew it, his crew knew it and anyone who was anyone within London's underground crime circle knew it.

It was there, in the darkest of alleys and dubious street's corners that people knew of him. They knew he was the man to call if they needed to break into any kind of safe and yes, he was their first option when it came to carry on with jobs others would consider too risky.

Banks, jewelry stores, museums and of course, that time he broke into the mayor's office in Nottingham and retrieved what his contractor told him was a very valuable document.

His reputation preceded him, so everyone that mattered knew he worked fast and clean so of course he was proud of that; more so, because through all the time he has spent as an outlaw, he has yet to fail completing a job.

He always delivered, whether he was working on his own or under hire; and he could also assure without any kind of hesitation that he would crack into any kind of safe, lock or vault without breaking a sweat and he has proved it time and time again by working under all kinds of pressure imaginable. With the police on his toes, with a gun pointed at his head and more often than not, with time running against him.

You just had to name it, and Robin has probably done it.

But… never before, not even once had he ever needed to finish a job with a bloody hard-on trapped inside his pants making him feel on edge and well… now that it was actually happening, all he had to say was that it was too damn distracting.

Especially when the woman who has provoked such a reaction out of him was standing way too close.

True, he couldn't see her as his back was to her and he was trying to focus on the job at hand, in opening the vault; but this Roni… God, he could still feel the velvety warmness of her on the tip of his fingers and the way she has been so wet as he touched her deep where she was more sensitive and that wasn't helping him concentrate like at all.

It was… overwhelming, all of what happened back in the VIP room. So much that even thought he put on his gloves, grabbed his tools and began to work, he hasn't been able to stop his mind into wandering back towards the pretty brunette behind him.

Sure, he was still doing his part, but under his standards, he was not doing things at his usual quality and yes, that was frustrating ad hell.

But what could he say? He was only human and well, as it was happening, the phantom of her body molding to him was ever present, the low raspy sounds that were ripped out of her throat to grace his ears were encrusted into his brain and the memory of his tongue teasing around the hard peaks of her nipples was impossible to push out of his mind and fuck, it was damn hard to focus like that.

He was struggling, feeling as if he had eight extra thumbs instead of fingers on his usually more than skilled hands and somehow, he couldn't coordinate them to work well along each other.

He felt clumsy, the gloves were slowing his progress, his heart was still beating too hard and he was kind of edgy. There was that, but there was also the alluring scent of her perfume all over him and no, that wasn't helping his case either.

Her aroma was just... everywhere! Permeated on his clothes, infused on his skin and swirling on the tip of his nose… taunting him…

"Are you going to take much longer opening that?"

Taken out of his less than decent thoughts by Roni's tone, the experienced thief sighed. It wasn't much, but her less than pleasant attitude as she blurted out the question helped him remember that whatever happened between them back at the VIP hadn't been real.

It has been a ruse, an act… because she didn't let him touch her so intimately because she _wanted_ him to or because she felt the same pull he felt towards her. No, she allowed it because it was part of the job, a means to an end and judging by her cutting attitude toward him now, not even a pleasant one.

It was a wake up call, and acknowledging that gave him the push he needed to focus.

Yes… he lost control for a moment back there, he allowed the way the woman felt cloud his judgement; but now that the part in which they had to fake it was done for, and now that his mind was crystal clear on the fact that their moment didn't really mean anything, it was time for him to _really_ get into full business mode.

It was an easy decision, and it even helped the tightness of his pants ease off, as he could feel his cock already going back to normal.

"I'm working on it." He replied smoothly, his eyes set on what he was doing.

"Just hurry up, okay?"

Sending a furtive glance at his watch and taking notice that only a minute has gone by since he sent Little John the message to turn off the security system, Robin clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

He was still within the estimate time for him to do this, so he was not worried.

"Are you aware that breaking into a vault is not exactly as easy as you see it at the movies? It actually takes time and a lot of patience to do it right. The good thing is that I have lots of it. You should try it, you know… being patient, as I think you would be pleasantly surprised by how much you can gain by just waiting."

Sure, he could crack into this kind of vault in less than three minutes, of that he was sure, but that was only because it has taken him years of experience to master his craft.

"Oh that sounds lovely, compelling, even… but time is something we don't have right now, London."

Scoffing at her continuous use of that nickname, Robin cleared his throat. "We have eight more minutes so relax."

"Hmm, I'll relax when you open it."

Using the edge of his teeth to bite compulsively down onto his bottom lip, Robin narrowed his eyes a little and once again, he worked two of his special tools into the small slots at either side of the lock, first turning in one way and then the other…

He wrestled a bit with it, not forcing it though, all until he heard the always satisfying clicking sound of the lock giving in.

"There it is." Turning halfway around and flashing a proud smile towards a wide eyed Roni, the Englishman grabbed for his stuff and pulled the door open…

And as soon as he took a look inside, he couldn't help but to whistle in appreciation because damn, that vault was loaded.

Not only in cash and all kinds of jewelry, but there were paintings, a few sculptures, some vases and lots and lots of files. There were some relics too, he guessed, but what really caught his attention was all the jewelry.

It was everywhere…

"Holy shit, look at this place."

Stepping in, Robin wasted another second taking a look around, his brain wondering what would happen if he swept the vault clean.

He knew Neal could find the right buyers for everything in there, even the paintings and damn, if he did, they would all be loaded into all eternity.

Not like he was going to do it, that's not what he came for and he was not prepared for it. But bloody hell, if only he could…

Shaking himself back to reality, the blue-eyed man flexed his fingers and taking a sideway glance at Roni, he drew in a deep breath.

She was slightly bending over a table, her face hidden behind a silky curtain of dark hair and the modest dress she was now wearing almost reaching the floor.

Yes, her arms and shoulders were exposed and if he really, really looked, his eyes could take on the fact that she was only wearing a little thong underneath that dress; but even though all those pesky details were there for him to see, he couldn't help but to think that she definitely didn't look like the temptress she really was from that angle.

She looked tranquil… absorbed in her own thing, the vibes emanating from her far from the woman who rubbed herself all over him earlier on. Especially as she used one of her hands to brush her hair behind her ear, leaving that way her parted lips and bright eyes on display.

She looked stunning like that, in a way entrancing, and he actually had to bite hard into his cheek to ground himself back into the moment.

"Try not to touch anything, just what you will take."

"Um-hum."

She did nothing more than mumbling that so swirling on his feet, Robin did what he came to do.

He did it without touching anything even though he was wearing gloves, as one could never be too careful.

"Alright, let just finish this." With that said, he went straight to the jugular and grabbed the necklace he came looking for.

It wasn't an easy thing to miss, as it was on display along other three equally gorgeous pieces in the middle of the vault… flashing, calling for him to take it away...

It was bigger than what he imagined, so the void it left made him wonder how long would it take the old creep to realize it was gone.

Not long, he guessed, so he assumed it was better to make haste. They still had four minutes… but like he said, one could never play it too safe.

"You done?"

Putting the necklace among his thieving tools with all the care he had in him, Robin turned back to Roni, meaning to hurry her along.

"Yeah… I'm done." Lifting her chin higher up, the brunette said, her eyes blinking rapidly and her voice softer than her usual edgy tone.

It made Robin furrow his brows, but before he could say anything about it, she was already making her way out.

He followed her, going as far as the entrance of the vault, spot where he stopped to close it.

But then, as the heavy door clicked back shut, Roni abruptly turned around and pushed him. Hell, more than pushing him, she basically collided hard against him, the brusqueness of her movements making him wrap his hands around her arms to steady her.

"What-"

"He's here." She hissed, her hands on his stomach insistently pushing at him. "Go back inside."

"It's closed." Quirking his lips, Robin hissed back, his eyes following her line of vision and seeing nothing.

He could listen though, the unmistakable sound of steps growing louder as the man apparently approached. "Shit, you said he was going to be gone for a while."

"He was supposed to…"

"Well, fuck."

What happened next happened fast, the thief mentally decided he didn't have enough time to open the vault once again so he made a quick assessment of his surrounding. When he spotted a good place to hide, he grabbed Roni and made her go there.

It wasn't much, a small space between a huge bookcase and the wall, but it could work if Gold didn't linger long enough.

It was also close to the door, so in case they needed to bolt, they wouldn't have to move across the entire office.

By the time the old man finally entered, Robin was with his back to the bookcase and Roni pressing hard against him, one of her hands squeezing the small pouch she took from the vault and her face hidden into his neck.

She was way too close, enough for him to feel her breathing on him; but under the circumstances, it didn't even cross his mind make anything out of it, not of the way she accommodated herself between his legs or even in the way his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

No, he was completely focused on Gold… watching in silence as he walked back and forth in front of his desk, a cell phone glued to his ear and a scowl on his face making him look even older than what he really was.

"I don't care what is it, you just fix them."

With that said, he ended the call and angrily put the phone away; then, as if sensing something was wrong, he walked straight towards the vault.

Shit… Robin thought because if he went there, the first thing he was going to notice was that the necklace was gone and that would put him in alert. He would call his security team for sure and at the end, he and Roni would probably have to hustle their way out.

It would be not much of a problem, actually, not if he locked Gold inside the vault for a bit. It would give them enough time to at least make it out and well, since Killian was right outside waiting with the car, they could be out of there in a matter of nothing.

Sure, he has hoped to be back in England by the time Gold realized he was missing the necklace, but sometimes you just had to deal with the cards at hand.

Still, he held his breath as he watched Gold begin to open the vault, his heart beating so hard he could feel it echoing in his ears. He was on high alert… watching, waiting…

But then, before the vault could be opened, Gold's phone started to ring, disrupting the sepulchral silence that has been taking over the closed space.

"Is it fixed?" The man grunted into the device, turning around and pacing some more. "What? For Christ's sake, can you do anything right, like at all?"

Swallowing on dry, Robin took a glance at his watch. They had a minute and a half until the cameras went back on. Meaning that that was the time they had to leave the premises and no, there was no way they were going to make it.

Sure, Gold was walking out of his office, but even if they closely followed behind, time was too short for them to make a quick escape without looking suspicious.

"One minute, that's all we have." He said once Gold was apparently gone.

Pulling away from him, Roni ran a hand through her hair, her eyes closing momentarily as she apparently tried to think of a plan.

"We can make it out, but we can't hurry it. We can make it look like we are done with the VIP and that we are leaving."

Pushing the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue, Robin nodded because yes, that could work. It could even work better than the original plan when it came to evade looking suspicions.

The cameras coming back up with them gone would quickly point at them, but if they were still there…

"Alright. Um so, we make it back to the VIP room so when the cameras are back working, they would catch us there. It will be like we never left."

"Yeah."

They did that, or at least tried to, but before they could make it to their final destination, they both heard movement coming from the VIP room.

It was Gold, he was in there and from what he could see through the open door, he was grabbing Roni's knickers from the floor and bringing them up to his face.

At least that's what it looked like from his vantage point; he couldn't be sure as all he could see was the old's man back… but it pretty much looked like the old creep was doing just that.

"Okay so we have a problem, he's there taking a sniff at your knickers." His voice was low, his eyes never leaving Gold.

"What the fuck?"

"What do we do now? We have seventeen seconds."

Puffing out a breath, Roni rolled her eyes. "There's a bathroom, so we can, ugh… come on."

She grabbed his forearm and pulled at him, guiding him into a small space that turned out to be a half bathroom. Once there she jumped over the washbasin and sat there, her eyes set on his intently.

"So we just hide here?"

"No, we fuck here… well, we fake it at least, that would explain why we are not _in_ there."

Robin scoffed, his tongue running over the edge of his teeth. "No way." And no, he was not going back to that.

It took him quite a while to calm both his mind and body after the previous session and he was not going to go through that again.

"So you rather get us both caught?"

Snorting, the blue-eyed man looked over his shoulder, towards the half open door of the bathroom.

If Gold made it there, he would have an exclusive close up at the whole thing and that was way different than spying through a camera and well, he didn't think that would make him feel comfortable.

"I would rather not have a creepy old bloke spying on me as I play pretend boning his favorite Dance Queen."

Her eyebrow rose and her lips quirked. "So you have a better plan?"

He didn't, so blowing out a breath, he grabbed for the small pouch she was knowingly giving him and put it with the rest of his stuff inside his bag; then he slid the backpack down his arm and hid it behind the door.

"Take off your shirt. As for your pants… unbutton them and undo the fly, but don't take them off."

"So bossy." He said, a lame attempt at lightening the mood. He wasn't sure if it worked for her, but it did nothing for him.

"Just hurry."

He did, unable to ignore the fact that his watch was hitting zero. It meant that the cameras were back on, so he was going to take it as a fact that the rest of his crew already knew he hit an inconvenience.

Cussing under his breath and putting the shirt on the door handle, Robin closed the distance that separated him from Roni and as she lifted her dress, he positioned himself right between her legs.

It felt off, awkward, especially when she kept stealing glances over his shoulder.

"He's still in there."

Trying his best to ignore the way her thighs were closed around his hips, Robin shrugged. "Should we call him to get this over with?"

Her eyes narrowed, her body propelling a bit forward so that she ended up pressed against him. "We can do that."

Whispering that and biting on her lips, the woman slid a hand down his stomach, her fingers running against his skin extremely slow until she was playing with the elastic band of his boxer-briefs.

"Alright, what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, she moved her hand even lower, all until her fingers were wrapped around his cock. She started when he was flat, but a few strokes quickly made him stand in full attention.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, the friction the fabric of the boxers provoked in him as she stoked him into life making his stomach tense.

"We can't pretend to be fucking without you having one of these, don't you think?"

Searching into her eyes and swallowing on dry, Robin hummed. "We could have managed. I mean I wasn't exactly looking forward to a nasty case of blue-balls before having to go on the run."

Fixing her chocolate brown eyes on his blue ones, Roni smirked. "Well maybe I'll let you cum this time. In the faucet, mind you… not in me."

The little temptress… she was playing with him, and yeah, Robin would be lying if he tried to pretend her words didn't affect him, that it didn't make him twitch in her hand, but still, he didn't let it show.

"That's a generous offer, but I'll have to pass."

"You know, for a thief you are really bad at faking things. You think it doesn't show you want me to make you finish this time? I mean you were so close earlier on."

He laughed, low and raspy, his eyes lowering down her body. "Well, it didn't… feel like you were having such a bad time yourself. You were so wet my fingers were soaked."

She shrugged, apparently unaffected by his statement. "It was interesting… what happened back there. I'm not denying it."

Not letting what she said go to his head, Robin nodded. "I never denied it either."

"Alright then." Taking her hand away from the bulge that wanted to break free of his underwear, the woman lowered her eyes.

Then, pulling his boxers down so that his cock would pop out, she moaned out loud. The sultry sound erupting out of her drilling into his brain.

"Oh yes, just like that… mmmm."

"What the…?"

Before he could react properly, the exotic dancer wrapped her legs tight around him and threw her head back, her eyes closed in what appeared to be pure rapture.

"So good… you fuck me so good."

Robin gasped, his mind quickly understanding what she was doing. She was making sure Gold heard, and that meant he had to go on with the program soon enough.

Clear on that, he lifted a hand and pressed it to the wall behind her, brazing himself as his other hand went underneath the dress, his palm curling to her hip as his face inched close to hers.

"You'll owe me for this, hope you know that."

Her eyes opened and settled deep into his. "Oh yes… yes…" She ended up saying, her voice breathy and more than a little sultry.

That right there made him puff out a breath, his hand squeezing her as her hips bucked against him...

It felt good, the bolt of electricity that ran through him as she did that, he couldn't deny it… but he had to remember that it was all a ruse, that as tempting as she sounded, she was simply faking it. He tried to keep that in mind as he started to add some suggestive movements against her.

"Like this?"

Her hand went to the back of his neck, her fingers burying into his hair. Yet she said nothing, she just smirked slyly.

Not wanting to give her the complete upper hand in this, Robin slid the hand hidden under her dress to his own erection, guiding it to the crotch of her thong to press it there.

"Tell me, let me hear you."

"Harder…"

Chewing on his tongue, Robin pushed harder, enough to make Roni gasp. Sure, he did that over the fabric of her underwear, but the little thing wasn't so thick to begin with so it actually felt as if he was doing in on her bare flesh.

"Shit."

Pushing his head in her direction, the brunette pressed her lips to his ear, her teeth worrying his earlobe. "He's here."

Hissing, Robin tried to block the old man from his mind. But it was hard to, as he felt too damn self-conscious about the whole thing.

He was faking screwing a woman for fuck's sake, and all that while pervy old bloke spied on him.

Clenching his jaw, he kept at it, trying not to lose it. But Roni… fucking shit, she was sucking hot kisses down his neck and then up his jaw and combining the sensation to the way she was grinding to him, he felt on edge.

Not enough to cum, but enough to push her thong to the side and have a good feel at her.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes." She hummed, the heel of her foot digging into his arse.

Maybe he was over himself, maybe he was overstepping, but pushed by a wild impulse, Robin dragged his hand over her pantie. Then, apparently wanting to use the little time that he had, he used his fingers to push the fabric to the side.

He ended up pressing his cock to her like that, the hard-rock erection touching her burning flesh without any barrier getting on the way.

"Oh…" She dragged her vowel a little and yes, her legs spread a bit wider.

Robin swallowed down a moan, the sensation of his cock sliding between the wet folds of her sex overwhelming. Meanwhile, he never stopped his movements, so much as it happened in the VIP room, he ended up dry humping her.

But it felt different this time, as he was the one controlling the thrusts and fuck, with each one it was a little harder not to let himself slide in.

It would be easy, as she was so slippery and her legs were invitingly spread for him so he could sense an accident happening if he didn't slow down.

"Mmm don't stop." She breathed out loud, her grip on him tightening. "You're gonna make me cum like this."

His breath got caught on his throat because yes, she was probably just throwing that to make it look real, but the way she said it made him feel like he could cum himself just by listening to her.

It was an intense thing and yes, playing along, he lowered the hand he had on the wall and wrapped it around her instead.

"Yeah, wanna cum in my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, I want to…"

He kissed her chin, the outline of her jaw and then her parted lips briefly. Not that he could linger on her mouth much as he would have liked, as she moved her face away and went back into whispering in his ear. "No kissing."

Grabbing hard on her hips and pulling her closer, Robin pressed his mouth to her ear. "My cock is in your knickers, but I can't kiss you?"

Roni just moaned, and taking her lack of response as her answer, Robin went back at what he has been doing before.

He grinded hard against her, his tempo so clumsy that at times, he had to pull away as the head of his erection would stubbornly settle against her entrance.

There was even a moment he kind of slid in, as he pressed into her at the same time she pushed her hips forward.

It has been just the tip, but damn it was enough to make him growl low in his throat.

"Fuck, tell me he's gone." He hissed in her ear because it was already too much.

"Not sure… just keep going, God I'm so close."

He did, motivated by her words, driven by lust, and apparently in a trip herself, she reached between them and started to jerk him against her.

She rubbed his cock over her clit, and sometimes, she would drag him to her slit, making the tip of his erection break a little in and then going back to making him stimulate the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

It was insane, surreal, and it made him feel sure that if he didn't cum, he was going to die or something.

"Fuck…" He mumbled, dragging a hand up to grab her tit.

The whole thing made Roni moan brokenly, and then when she trembled in his arms, her thighs sliding up his hip as she threw her head back, he leaned forward and kissed her jaw once again.

This time, as his mouth sough for hers, her tongue automatically pushed past his lips so that it could swirl around his.

It was a brief contact that she quickly ended before she hid her face into his neck. "Oh my God."

"You're gonna cum on me?"

"Fuck… oh… yes." She sucked in a breath and just like that, he watched her come apart in his arms.

It was a vision, her eyes tight shut, her lips parted and her cheeks tinged red. And as she crumbled, she never stopped stroking him to her.

"I'm going to cum too."

With her fingers wrapped around him, she sucked in a breath and just like that, she made him finish against her, his load shooting and then sliding between the folds of her sex.

"Shit, aahh."

It was definitely not what he has intended or how it should have ended, but damn it felt good.

Once empty, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathing hard against her, her licked his lips. "Jesus, woman."

Opening her eyes, she lifted her chin. It made Robin think she was going to kiss him and he was ready for it. Only that she didn't.

"Now you don't have to worry about blue-balls. Can you open the faucet?"

Swallowing down, he nodded, reaching for the water to make it run. That way, he helped her clean all trace of his cum off of her and then when she was clean enough, he rinsed his own cock.

"I need something from you." Roni said after a while. It made Robin look through the mirror to see that Gold was not there.

He left; he wasn't sure when but the fact was that he was not there.

"The pouch I got, I need you to take it to Granny."

"What?"

"Oh you heard me, thief, so don't play dumb."

Robin scoffed because yes, this was the Roni he knew and well, that she was back to normal made him feel less self-conscious about his lack of control.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

Her eyes rolled. "Can you do it or not?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking that yes, the woman was beautiful and that maybe, he wanted to kiss her again.

He leaned forward to do it, but before he could reach her mouth, she pressed a finger to his lips and stopped him halfway.

"Yes or no?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Ugh, don't be silly. I don't do kissing."

Humming because he remembered the brief touch of her tongue to his, he decided to humor her. "Alright. Since this is business, one kiss and I'll do it."

Her lips quirked and she sent him an annoyed look, but then she groaned and quickly pecked his mouth.

"Now get out of here before Gold comes back, we had enough surprises for the night."

"What do you mean get out, you're not coming?"

She watched him, her eyes narrowing a little as if she was considering what to tell him."

"You go first… I don't want Gold getting creative and have someone follow the two of us."

That made sense, he guessed, so he got dressed, grabbed his stuff and made as if to get out. But before he reached the door of the bathroom, he turned to her.

"You still owe me, you know. That was a shitty kiss."

Her lips curved in the closest thing to a genuine smile he has seen out of her. "Maybe when you get that to Granny."

He liked that, but still, he frowned. "What is it, in the pouch?"

Blinking slowly and still sitting over the washbasin, the woman shrugged. "Just give it to her."

He said he would, and he meant it. But as he walked out of the locale, all he could feel was a bad feeling settling in the pit of his stomach about walking out and leaving her there.

It felt off, and he knew better than ignoring those kinds of feelings, as his instinct was rarely ever wrong.

But he still walked out, searching and then spotting Killian's car right outside.

"Shit man, what the hell took you so long? And do you have it."

"I have it."

"Fuck yes." The black-haired man hissed as he put the car on drive and disappeared into the night.

Back at their place, they celebrated the success of their biggest hit and yes, Robin drank with his crew and participated in most of the silly things they did with the necklace. But though all that time, his thoughts would often wander to Roni.

It got so bad that as soon as Neal and Killian left the following morning to get some cash out of the precious necklace, he went to Granny's…

He did it still feeling off about how the night ended, and when the old lady told him obviously worried that Roni… or Regina, as she called her never made it home, he corroborated that no, he shouldn't have left her there…


	6. Chapter 6

He was such a gormless slapper…

That was the most predominant thought bouncing inside Robin's skull as he stupidly stood in front of the huge red double doors that lead into Roni's house.

A bloody idiot, as Mulan repeatedly told him the previous night, and that fact was now more obvious than ever because tired and slightly hungover as he was, he couldn't just wipe down the cheesy smirk corrupting his lips.

What could he say? It was silly and he knew it, but the thought of seeing the pretty brunette that has come to invade most of his sober thoughts and definitely all of his drunk ones, was making him feel a tad chirpy.

It was a weird thing, actually, feeling like that, and it was obvious that he needed to lower a notch or two with the edginess. But at the same time, this was probably going to be the last chance he got to see her and well, he was hoping to convince her to go grab a bite with him and for some reason, the thought of doing that was exciting as it was nerve wrecking.

He didn't think she was the kind to go on lunch dates and the thought of asking her was making him anxious.

Like he said, it was silly of him; but that was how it was. He was ridiculously feelings antsy with the prospect of a one of one talk with her…

Because it would be just that, a talk.

Now yes, it was true that a huge part of him was hoping for at least that kiss she kind of promised, but he wasn't going to push for it, wasn't even going to try anything; he just wanted to lay low and get to know her a bit better.

Like Mulan said, he was an idiot for giving this so much thought, but as it happened, his mind couldn't just fathom the fact that they did _all_ of what they did the night before without them even knowing a little about each other.

He bloody _came_ all over her; he touched and grabbed and shit, he held her tight in his arms as she reached her own climax… and he wasn't even sure if her name was really Roni.

He wanted to fix that… he wanted to get to know whatever she was willing to share.

Well, that was if she was even awake, obviously, because it was just a little over noon and the impression he got the last time he was there, was that she was used to sleep until much later.

Like a true sleeping beauty, as Granny has called her…

Biting lightly on his bottom lip as he remembered the first time he has been there, Robin shook his head. Somehow, the thought of the older woman saying that made his smirk grow a bit because damn, Roni was a real beauty. From her dark eyes, olive skin and all those curves in the right places, she was everything any man could ever dream for.

There was no doubt about that in his mind, but what the older woman has said also made him wonder why didn't he wait for a much prudent time for that visit.

He was leaving at night, so this could have been easily planned for much later.

Sighing, he ran a hand down his face, second guessing his decision.

He guessed he decided for that hour because he wouldn't have been able to resist the wait any longer. It has been a struggle to stop himself from going there in the middle of the night as it was, to ignore the urge of silently leaving his crew as they celebrated the success of a work well done and just go to her.

He had the perfect excuse for it, as he actually needed to give the pouch back to her.

He didn't though, he decided to stay; mainly because Mulan sat with him, reading him like an open book and yes, in true Mulan fashion, she called him for the idiot that he was.

She saw it all, saw how he has been there, about to be ten millions euros richer, and all he was thinking was about Roni…

It was true, the more he drank in apparent celebration, the more he thought of her.

It was crazy, but the louder his band of thieves would get, the more he would got caught in the memory of how she felt under the restless touch of his fingers, and the more silly pictures they made him pose for, the harder his will would succumb under the memory of how her scent came to invade all of his senses. And yes, as all of that happened, it was impossible for him to forget about how bloody hot it has been to touch all of what was her. Her skin so smooth, her hair silky as he ran his fingers through the dark locks and that sweet spot between her legs so wet and ready for him.

All that has been messing him up, but he has been especially wrapped up in the memory of that breathless way in which she told him not to stop as been on the verge of getting off.

It was just that… uff, for Christ's sake, she has been just so wild and free when turned on, clinging to him with her lips parted and her eyes so bright and well, thinking about her like that has been way too distracting.

Like he could hear her raspy tone and ragged breath still ringing on his ears, and that beat the hell out of listening to Killian and Ruby singing in a drunken stupor.

There was that, but there was also the image burning on his brain of how she has enjoyed herself; it was no ruse… fuck, she came for him, she even made him cum… on her, and that has been something he couldn't kick out of his mind.

Still, he stayed…

But now that a new day was there and Mulan was still passed out after the all-nighter they all pulled, waiting was no longer necessary.

No, it wasn't, so nodding at nothing in particular and feeling more than decided, Robin lifted a hand to knock on the door.

Now, for some reason, his heart started beating a bit harder as soon as his knuckles touched the wood.

There was no way to hide it, he was nervous, even if he didn't know why, and that just confirmed that Mulan has been right. He was pinning after Roni, which made him not only an idiot, but a stupid bloke as well.

It was as he mused about that when the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Granny standing at the other side of the door.

"Where is she, where is Regina?" The woman asked at once, her tone rough and demanding. She didn't look happy, and she was eyeing Robin as if he was public enemy number one.

It made him frown and his smirk definitely started to fade. "Regina? I don't… think I…"

"Esta muchachita!" Groaning, Granny grabbed him by the arm and pulled hard at him.

The movement made Robin take the hint so he walked in, the door closing behind his back once he was inside.

"Regina, Roni, or whatever the hell she makes herself be called, _where_ is she?"

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, not only because of the names but because of Granny's reaction, the veteran thief ran a hand down his jaw. "Well, I was hoping to see her here-" He started to say; but before he could even finish, Granny interrupted him.

"She didn't come home last night, and she never does that."

Shutting his mouth close and blinking a couple of times, Robin held on the impulse of asking what did she mean by that. But it was obvious what she meant… that Roni never made it back…

"Did you happen see her?"

"Yes." Puffing out a breath as a thousand thoughts started to invade his mind, Robin put his hand into his pocket and fished for the pouch.

He touched it, his fingers tightly wrapping around the soft velvet. "I saw her at the club last night… she told me to bring you this."

Taking it out, and wondering if Roni asked him to bring it over because she knew she wasn't going to do it herself, he put it on Granny's hand.

The woman didn't waste a second, and standing there, still by the door, she emptied the contents of the pouch into her other hand. Once it was all out, Robin heard her emit a low but deep sound that resembled a broken sob.

"When did she give you this. And how…?"

Moving his eyes to inspect what she was holding, Robin watched a bunch of black pearls, some even spilling out of her hand and falling to the ground. But Granny wasn't even interested in those, at least it didn't look like it, as all her attention was focused on a ring.

Now, being in the business of stealing valuables, Robin knew at once that the ring was not an expensive piece; sure, maybe it could be sold for a couple of thousands because it did look antique, but it was definitely not worth in money the hassle Roni got herself into for it.

Which meant that the thing was purely sentimental. The question was for whom?

"We got it out of Gold's vault last night."

Closing the palm of her hand around the ring, Granny tilted her head up to look at him. There was something in there, in that look that made his stomach turn.

"You broke into the vault." She stated, blinking as if she was trying to assimilate what he just said. "And where is she now?"

"I don't know… she told me to bring you the pouch-"

"You're saying she stayed there?"

Robin only had the chance to nod, somehow having a bad feeling about whatever was happening. But before he could say a thing, Granny was turning around and walking into the house.

For a couple of minutes, Robin didn't know what to do. Should he stay standing there or should he leave? He wasn't sure, but he ended up walking after her instead.

"Can I ask what's going on?" He blurted out, swaying on the tip of his boots as he remained by the entrance to the house, neither in nor completely out.

Granny didn't reply, but then she was walking out of a room and much to his surprise, she was carrying a rifle. She wasn't pointing it at him, but the intense look in her eyes told Robin she intended not only to point it to someone else, but to shoot too.

"Whoa, careful with that." He breathed out. Not that she listened, as she walked right pass him. "You know you can hurt someone with that, right?"

"Boy, I was shooting assholes way before you left your momma's tit, so don't talk to me like that."

Doing a double take, Robin frowned. "Alright… well… um, are you planning to shot someone now?"

"I will. Gold, I'll shot him right between those pervy nasty eyes, and if I find out he touched her, I'll shot his balls off first."

Lifting a hand because he was lost, Robin cleared his throat. "Okay, why don't you try and explain what is really going on here so that maybe I can help."

Turning around and swaying the rifle a bit, Granny scoffed. "You want to know what's going on here? You want to know why Regina didn't come back last night? It was because that bastard has her. I don't now how and I don't even want to imagine for what, but there is no way Regina stayed there on her on free will…"

For the next few minutes, Granny blurted out a lot of things Robin never would have imagined, from how Roni was not Roni but Regina, and that she has been bound to marry Granny's grandson until he was killed in some kind of underground rivalry with Gold and his men.

He hasn't been a bad man, her grandson, but he definitely didn't work under the law, at least Granny assured that. To make a long story short, after he was killed, Regina took it upon herself to take the man down, somehow, someway, so she infiltrated the club… working close with Gold but with the intention of getting her revenge.

That she was able to get the ring, the one Granny passed to this so called Daniel when he proposed and the one he had on himself to resize when he was ambushed, only meant she has probably ended up doing something stupid.

"She is always doing all these reckless things. I told her to forget it, that it wasn't that important; but does she even listen? Of course she doesn't, now who knows what the hell he did to her."

Sensing the edge of desperation in the old woman's tone, Robin acted on an impulse… one that could end up changing all his upcoming plans.

"I will go there, and I'll get her back, okay… you just put that thing down and wait."

Now, how did he plan on doing that? He wasn't sure. He was a thief, not a rescuer… but at the same time, he guessed this couldn't be so different from stealing something…

He just needed to break in, get Regina, and then go out… easy as that.

Not that Mulan thought it was so simple when he told her. Actually, she was sure he was out of his mind for even thinking about it.

And maybe he was, after all he didn't know if she was even at the club. They were also two men short, since Killian and Neal were not there, but most importantly, at least according to Mulan, the exotic dancer and whatever happened to her was not their damn problem.

Robin didn't see it that way, because for some reason, he made it his problem. He has been the one who left her there, and he wouldn't be able to have it on his conscience if something happened to her.

So there was that, but there was also the inexplicable pull the woman had on him…

And if that made him an idiot, then so be it.

Luckily for him, at the end of a very intense back and forth, the stubborn woman gave up and decided to help; even if it was only after Robin told her he would do it on his own if they were not willing to work with him.

"I hate you for this; by all rights I should be planning my new life in an exotic Island in the Pacific and yet here I am, watching you get too involved with a new version of Marian."

"It's not the same…" He has replied, even when he wasn't sure about that.

Now, planning for this thing he wanted to do wasn't as easy as he wanted to believe at first because yes, Little John was able to hack into the club's security system and after reviewing some of the footage, they were able to confirm that the brunette was still there.

But watching the videos has done more than just inform him on the woman's whereabouts and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

True, realizing she was still there was ideal, but the things he watched happening in there riled him up so bad that if he could, he would simply march in there, find Gold and beat the shit out of him.

It was a bloody stupid thought to have, because he knew for a fact that working with his head hot and his emotions all over the place was never a good thing.

He was bound to mess things up when he was mad and boy oh, he was extremely mad. And that was, without him having all the details.

He has been just able to see how at some point, Regina walked back into the VIP room. She has been wearing the same dress he left her in, so he guessed that was right after he left.

She went there to gather the rest of her stuff, he knew because he watched her do it; his eyes glued to the way she gracefully moved to grab her shoes, the clothes he helped take off her body and even some of the stuff on the small coffee table. But before she could finish, Gold walked in.

There was no audio, so Robin didn't know what was said, but judging by the gestures and the way the old man would lift his cane on occasions as if to hit Regina, it was obvious they were arguing…

It bloody hell looked like it, and if there was any doubt about that, it disappeared when she threw one of her high heeled shoes and hit the man right on the face.

It was a quick thing that made Ruby laugh, but after that, all hell broke loose and nobody was laughing anymore.

What could he say? Things escalated quickly right after; one second, Gold was nursing the spot on his face where the shoe hit him and then there was another man entering the room, a man that went right after Regina.

There was a bit of a struggle as she tried to fight him off, toe and nail like a wild fiery cat, but the man was so much bigger than the brunette so he easily got the upper hand.

They took her to Gold's office, and since there were no cameras in there, he wasn't able to see what happened inside the room.

He just saw the three of them get in, and fast-forwarding the video, he then watched as only Gold and the man walked out. One hour and twenty-three minutes later.

That has been more that seventeen hours ago, and ever since, there has been no other movement. Not to get in, and definitely none to get out.

All of that made Robin not only feel mad, but there was also a sense of worry tickling him in all the wrong places that wasn't leaving him alone. It was soaring inside of him, boiling in his gut and then expanding everywhere.

There were just so many possibilities of what could have taken place in there, so bloody many, and none of the ones swirling inside his head were any good.

"We need to get in and the sooner, the better." He has said, and after watching what happened, even Mulan agreed.

It was going to be a tricky thing, sure with the only advantage being that Robin knew how to get there.

"So how do we do it?" Ruby asked, apparently eager to get going.

"I'll go in and I get her out." Robin said, as if it was that simple.

"No. That's too risky, Gold already knows your face and for all we know, he is also aware that you took the necklace."

Not minding the woman's logic, Robin cleared his throat.

"It has to be me, I know how to get into that office, or into the vault, you know, in case he has her in there."

"I can do the vault." Mulan said confidently and yes, Robin was sure she could, as he has been teaching her and she was a fast learner. She was also quick on her feet… but no, it couldn't be her.

"I know you can do it; but we don't know in what condition she is, and if she needs to be carried, we need someone who can bear the burden. I can, and so does Little John, but I need him on the cameras."

"So what, I'm the one that drives now?" Mulan scoffed.

"For this? Yes, you or Ruby…"

Robin didn't want to waste more time arguing so he agreed when Ruby started to ramble about how she could go in first and act as if she was a stripper looking for a job. She could create a distraction, she has said and yes, it could work so they went with that, albeit a little hastily.

It was risky, but his plan was to get in before the locale opened to the public and way before Gold would get there. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with the club's crew being all over the place.

That was how a little after six in the afternoon, when Ruby was talking with the security personnel by the main door and Little John just hacked into the surveillance system, that Robin was breaking through the back door.

He was going in blind, as he wasn't sure what to expect there, but because Little John took control of the live feed on the videos, at least he had someone to guide him through.

"Cost is clear, go." The other man instructed by the ear-piece Robin was wearing.

He did, moving quiet as a shadow through the different rooms, gliding in like the burglar that he was.

He did it without facing any kind of inconvenient, but it was a big place and unfortunately, Gold's office was at the opposite side.

"You'll have to find me another way-out mate, it will take me forever to take her out this way."

"I can't, believe it or not, there's only that back door in the whole place. You know? That's an easy fine right there, if the firefighters were to inspect the building."

Cussing under his breath, Robin kept moving, his entire body vibrating with that sweet adrenaline rush that would get into him whenever he was in the middle of a breaking into a place.

He was antsy, eager to go get Regina, but because he knew he needed to be careful, he tried to hold on being impulsive.

It took him only two minutes to get to the VIP area, and since he wanted to do it all under five, he tried to make haste from then on.

By the time he made it to Gold's door, there was a cold sweat running down his spine. It wasn't out of effort, but because he was anxious about what he was going to find once he opened the door.

"If she's in the vault, it will take me a few extra minutes. Can you hold the cameras?"

"Yup, seven minutes top so now is the time."

Taking in a deep breath and taken by an eerie sense of calmness, Robin started to fumble with the lock on the door, and when he finally managed to open it, he had to swallow on dry.

Regina was not in the vault, luckily, but he wasn't sure if what he found out was any better.

She was on the floor, sitting back on her heels and somehow tied to a column that rose all the way to the ceiling. Her head was hanging low so he couldn't see her face, as it was hidden behind her hair.

"Shit."

Hurrying into the room, Robin knelt by her side, one of his hands immediately reaching to grab her chin to lift it.

She didn't even stir, nor did she protest, as she was apparently passed out.

"Hey." He whispered, moving closer so that he could press two fingers to her throat. He didn't know much about those things, but he tried to look for a pulse that he never found.

"Is she there?"

Robin listened to the question, but he was too distracted to reply.

"Come on, come on." He mumbled, his heart beating so hard inside his chest that he couldn't even hear himself talking.

"Robin?" Little John insisted.

Running his eyes all over her, his hands moved to her face and feeling that she was too cold, he sucked into a deep breath.

"Come on, love." He mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face and then running the ball of his thumb against her lips. She didn't respond to that either.

"Ruby is done talking to the guys at the door so come on, you need to hurry."

Blinking rapidly, the thief placed a hand to her chest. Holding his breath, he left the hand there while his eyes drank on the image of her.

She looked as if she was sleeping… her eyelashes, long and perfect brushing ever so lightly against her cheeks, her lips, full and so full of promises smooth and relaxed… she just looked so peacefully, like a true sleeping beauty.

"Come on, Regina…" He mumbled, barely realizing that he choked on the words. "Don't do this."

As was to be expected, she offered no reply; but then, so very faintly, he felt her heart beating. It was almost imperceptible so at first he thought that he imagined it, but then he felt it again so hurrying a bit, he cut her loose of the rope around her middle and her wrists and then, gathering in his arms, he got to his feet.

She weighed next to nothing even when passed out and holding her in his arms in such a vulnerable state made him feel a new surge of anger swelling inside of him. He was going to deal with that later, so Gold better be prepared, but for now, he only needed to care about Regina.

"I got her." He finally said to Little John. "Is the cost clear?"

"Jesus man, I was getting scared here. Shit. Okay… okay, yeah, the cost is clear. You only have one minute though."

Nodding and adjusting his grip on Regina, he licked his lips. "One minute. Alright, let's do this."

With that said, he made his way out. Hurrying through the locale, not even bothering to look back…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

His heart was beating so incredibly hard inside his chest, that for a wild moment, the veteran thief known as Robin Locksley, had the distinct feeling that his ribcage was going to break with the force of the intense hammering.

It was out of control, the vital but albeit pesky little organ… ringing on his ears, forcing his breathing to feel a bit heavy on his lungs and most definitely making his chest tighten up.

The whole thing was actually a bit too insane, almost crossing the line into making him nervous and if anything, the sensation only helped making his heart beat a hell of a lot faster.

It was nerve-wracking, feeling like that, and given the fact that he was someone who was used to live on the edge of danger, that was saying quite a lot.

It was something not everybody would understand, but as it happened, through all his years as a thief, England's own has done it all and he has gone through a lot of situations that would provoke all of his senses to stand on alert. Being chased, almost caught, running for his life… you name it, and all of it, Robin has lived it.

It came with the job, and yes, in more than a few occasions, his way of living has put him in situations where he would end up having bile rising all the way to the back of his throat after finding himself caught between a rock and a hard place so he was kind of used to it…

He knew how it felt to have that overwhelming sense of danger closing on your heels and sure, in certain way, he could say that he thrived from those moments. The surge of being guided by pure adrenaline was a fix he was low-key addicted to and he would die claiming that he was quicker on both feet and wits when his arse was deep into some kind of messed up situation.

But in that precise moment, as he was quietly as a shadow trying to sneak out of a very tricky situation, the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins felt all kinds of wrong and instead of thriving from the feeling, he was dreading the outcome of what was happening.

What could he say? It was just that… sneaking out of a building with his hands full of stolen goods and thoughts of the money he could get out of his efforts swarming his brain, wasn't even remotely close to this special job he was carrying on and well, the realization of what he was doing was weighting on his nerves.

He was not stealing money or even jewels, no… and he was definitely not going to get any richer by this, because what he was trying to take out this time was a whole human being, and judging by the fact that she has been all tied up when he found her, one that got into a shitload of trouble.

Meaning, that breaking in to get her out was going to consequentially get him into a whole bunch of problems as well.

Not that he cared much about that, not when there were more pressing matters in his mind so the way he saw it, if rescuing her created havoc, then so be it.

What really _really_ worried him… what was making him feel out of his element, was the state in which he found _her_.

True, he hadn't gotten himself a minute to carefully study her or to figure out why she was basically out of herself, but he could quite assure that he didn't like the little that he noticed.

The way in which she hung limp in his hold, arms swinging and her dress tangled in her dangling legs, the paleness of her complexion and most importantly, the fact that she was not responding, like at all.

She didn't look good… hell, she didn't feel right, that was the undeniable truth so he needed to hurry if he really wanted to get her to safety.

And safety to him in that moment meant anywhere but there. Because yes, he had her, but they were still within enemy territory and that couldn't just be.

He needed to get her out, and the sooner he managed that, the better.

That right there was the most predominant thought rumbling in his mind as he pushed through the still empty saloons, his arms burning with the effort of carrying the pretty brunette all the way from Gold's office and straight towards the back door of the locale.

It wasn't actually a long walk, true, but doing it while keeping under the radar _and_ with a 54kg unconscious woman on his arms was quite a bit challenging.

"_Robin… Robin tell me you're almost out because I have to disconnect from the cameras right about now."_

Juggling the woman in his arms so that he could open the door that would finally take him outside, the blue-eyed man bit hard on his lips and went through.

"I'm out." He replied to Little John through the ear piece he was wearing, and as soon as he said the words, a breath of relief filled in his lungs.

Sure, he wasn't completely out of danger, as Gold or his security personnel could spot him at any given moment and give him hell even if he was out, but damn it, it felt good to at least make it into the open air.

"_Perfect. I think I don't have to tell you to hurry the hell up now, right?"_

No, he didn't, Robin thought. He knew he needed to make haste and so he did, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of the inside of his cheek while he cut through the night as a swift arrow.

"Give me another half minute though, mate…"

He asked because yes, he was all geared in black so he wasn't worried about managing to remain unseen, but Regina's long red dress and the way if swirled as they moved through was definitely going be noticed by the security cameras and that was something he wanted to evade.

He didn't want Gold to know where to look, so those thirty seconds could give him quite an advantage.

"_Thirty more seconds… can't stretch it more than that, man. Are you close?"_

"Almost there."

By the time he finally made it to the car where Mulan and Ruby were waiting, he had eleven seconds to spare. Still, a cold sweat was running down his spine and his heart was even more frantic than before.

"Let's get, let's go!" Ruby almost yelled at Mulan before Robin could even close the door, as it was a struggle to slide in quickly when he had to do it without letting go of Regina.

"_I have to disconnect… what's your twenty?"_

"I'm in the car." He said, finally able to take a good long breath. Then, when Mulan hit the gas pedal to disappear into the night, he threw his head into the backseat and closed his eyes… taking a moment to let the sense of danger leave his body.

"_Good, and Roni?"_

"I can't believe we did this!" Ruby yelped in excitement while turning around so that she could take a look at Robin and Regina. "Okay but what is wrong with her?"

Opening his eyes and finally able to take a good look at Regina, Robin adjusted his hold on her. She was basically sitting over him, her head tilted against his shoulders and her face hidden under a curtain of black hair.

"_What, something happened to Roni?"_

Using the fingers of his left hand to brush the hair out of her face and then grabbing her chin to take a good look at her, Robin sucked in a breath… because now that he had the time for it, he noticed all the little things he didn't before.

Like, the corner of her lip was a bit swollen, as if she has been hit there, then there was the way her skin was looking way to pale and what was worse, there were some nasty bruises around her neck… bruises that couldn't be anything else but someone trying to choke her.

It looked like a macabre black and purple necklace that left Robin feeling both angry and stupefied…

Then there was the rest, the way in which the right strap of her dress was torn and hanging loose, the raw skin around her wrist where she has been tied and how she was way too cold.

"Holy shit… is she, she's breathing right?"

"_What, what happened, why wouldn't she be breathing?"_

"She is." Robin almost barked, but just in case, he lowered his hand to her chest to make sure.

She was, so releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, he moved his hand back to her face.

"Hey," He hissed, trying to wake her up. He did it by patting her cheek lightly and when that didn't work, he wrapped his fingers over her chin and lifted it up a bit.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Mulan asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"She's out, and she looks pretty banged up too."

"_What the fuck is going on?" _Little John asked again through the earpiece.

"Out like in she's unconscious or like… she's taking a drunken nap passed out?"

"_I'm talking to you man, don't ignore me."_

"First one. She doesn't look too good."

Blocking the constant shatter around him, Robin turned his hand and using his knuckles, he traced the outline of Regina's jaw.

She looked completely different from the woman he has seen barely a day ago, because whether she has been brimming with life and that sass that has come to entrance him in all their previous encounters, she now looked drained, even frail.

"Regina…" He tried again, his eyes moving along her complexion and taking notice that even though faded, there were still traces of the makeup she has been using during their time together.

It was a silent reminder that he left her there, that he went out to drink and celebrate with his friends while God only knows was happening to her.

It made him feel guilty as hell, especially because she was still not responding. She was completely out and that was also making him feel alarmingly worried. The marks on her skin were not helping either.

"Come on, love… just wake up and tell me what to do." Even if it was sending him to hell after telling him in that sultry way of hers to keep his hands away.

_You can look, just don't touch_… she would say and God, what he wouldn't do to hear her saying that?

"Maybe if you make her smell ethanol or something like that. That always works in movies."

"_Who's Regina?"_

"Well this is not a movie, Ruby… and we are in a rental car so it's not like we'll find ethanol lying around." Mulan cut in.

"You rented a car to go kidnap someone? Jesus, babe… that was… not a good move…"

"_Robin… you still there?_"

"So you wanted me to steal one and then have the police chase after us? That wouldn't have been a good move, _babe_. Besides, I didn't rent it, it was Killian."

"Killian? Oh that gives me an idea? We may not have ethanol, but we do have rum, ha!"

"_Who the hell is Regina?"_

"She's unconscious already so…"

"Would you all just shut up? For fuck's sake…" Robin burst in, making everyone shut their mouth at once. "You're making me nervous and I don't need that right now."

Clenching his jaw and settling his eyes on Regina once again, he scoffed because bloody hell, sometimes his crew was too much.

"_I'm going to go now, I'll see you when you get back here_." With that said, Little John cut off the contact and without even thinking it twice, Robin tore the earpiece away from him.

So yes, he was a bit cranky, but given the circumstances, he guessed he was in all his right.

"You think we should take her to the hospital?" Mulan asked after a while, tentatively.

"I don't know… what would we say there?" Robin asked back in defeat because he really didn't know what to do.

This was a first for him and his mind was completely in blank. Yeah, back in London he would have taken her to Belle's or any other of his underground friends, but he was in a foreign country and what was worse, tiptoeing at the wrong side of the law.

"Let me…" Rolling her eyes and jumping to the back seat, Ruby knelt besides the leader of their band of thief. "Let's try with this first, okay?"

With that said, the younger member of the group took the cap out of what he recognized as Killian's rum of preference. It was a small bottle so he guessed the man has been sipping on it as he waited for Robin to walk out of the gentleman's club the night before.

"You sure about what you're doing?" Mulan asked and hushing her, Ruby cleared her throat.

"Not at all, but we can't walk into a hospital with her looking like this without getting in trouble ourselves so… here goes nothing."

Breathing in, Ruby neared the bottle to Regina's nose. It made the exotic dancer's face turn a little to the side, but after a while of it being flaunted close to her, nothing more happened.

"Okay, hold her still. I'll try to make her swallow some. If that doesn't wake her, then I don't know what else to do."

"Really?" Not sure about that but not having a better idea, Robin furrowed his brows while he made the woman sit a bit straighter over him. Then, he secured his hold on her and watched as Ruby grabbed Regina's face.

She did it by holding her chin up and putting the bottle to her lips, making the clear liquid pour into her mouth.

The response was immediate. Regina, coughed, her body jerking forward as she spat most of the rum all over. Then, she coughed some more, grasping for air as Robin held her.

"It's alright…"

"No." The brunette groaned between a few shallow breaths and before he could finish talking, Regina kicked at Ruby and elbowed him right on his chest; momentarily taking the breath right out of him.

"What the hell?" Ruby complained while backing away from the dancer's strong legs. "The bitch kicked me!"

"Seriously?"

"Don't you fucking touch me." Regina blurted out, her eyes wild as she hit Robin once again.

It hurt like a bitch, especially since her elbow was now pushing hard into his clavicle; but not letting that stop him, the thief wrapped his arms around hers and made them drop down to her sides.

She fought him, of course she did, like a cornered wild cat, throwing kicks at Ruby and trying to escape his hold; but at the end of it all, Robin was way stronger and was able to immobilize her in a matter of nothing.

"Get your hands off." She demanded, her voice raw and a bit desperate.

"Hey, it's me… it's okay, you're okay."

Probably recognizing his voice, Regina's eyes grew wide and as if woken for the first time, she turned her face full towards him, her lips parted and her chest heaving.

"London? What…?"

In any other occasion, Robin would have scoffed and maybe even roll his eyes at her continuous use of the nickname. But right in that moment, he just nodded.

"Yeah…"

Regina didn't say anything else, but she did let herself collapse against him, her face hiding into the crook of his neck.

She didn't touch him any more than that, or even attempted to snuggle closer, she just remained there, motionless, taking a few deep breaths as her hands clutched together, almost trembling.

"She kicked me." Ruby hissed to Mulan and lifting a hand to silence her, Robin shushed her.

For a few minutes, nobody said anything, which suited Robin just fine. But at the same time, the silence was deafening as he didn't know what else to do.

He was there, feeling a huge sense of relief wash over him because Regina was at least conscious; but at the same time, he was at a loss because he didn't know how to proceed.

He knew she didn't like to be touched unless she gave the okay, but with her sitting over him and her breathing brushing against his neck, it was hard not to feel like touching her…

Not like he has done before, during her infamous VIP sessions turned into so much more, mind you, but he needed to touch her as a way to reassure himself that she was okay.

"Should I go on with the plan?" Mulan asked, breaking the silence as Ruby slid back into the passenger seat.

Going back in memory lane and remembering how the plan was to drive straight towards Granny's, Robin nodded.

"Yeah." He said, taking the liberty to wrap an arm around the woman on his lap.

Regina didn't protest the hold, but not wanting to push it, he left it there.

"You okay?" He asked, instantly kicking himself over such a stupid question.

Of course she wasn't okay. She has been tied up, probably hit over and almost strangled… so it was indeed a bloody stupid question.

"Been better."

Unable to help it, Robin chuckled, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around her as his nose buried into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent still clinging to her dark locks.

It was comforting, in a strange kind of way, and he guessed it was the same to her because much to his surprise, she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and sighing.

When they finally arrived to her place, Robin tried to help her out. She refused, sliding out of the car on her own two feet and walking with her chin up towards the door.

It was a struggle for her, even a blind man could see it, but not wanting to rub her pride the wrong way, he let her do it on her own.

He was still the one who knocked though, and he did it while Mulan and Ruby waited inside the car.

They didn't even turn off the engine as the plan was to leave her there so that he could at last leave Spain and head back to London.

It was what he agreed to do and what he needed to pursuit, a way out of that bloody mess he got himself into. But first, he needed to make sure she was going to be alright…

When Granny finally opened the door, she was with another man, more or less her age and her first instinct was to wrap her arms around Regina and blow out a huge breath of relief.

"Oh you stupid, stupid girl!"

Not even hesitating, Regina hugged the old woman back, but during the exchange, she said nothing.

"Next time you do something like this I swear I'll go find you myself and kick your ass. That's if I don't die first. With the scare you gave me…"

"I'm okay."

"The hell you are, look at you."

Breaking away from the embrace, Granny took a long look at her, a small gasp escaping her. "What did that bastard did to you? Don't tell me he touched you, because if he did, I swear I'll go and kill him myself."

"I'm fine… he didn't do anything."

"No? And what the hell is that around your throat?"

Regina didn't say, and Granny only looked at her intently, as if trying to tear the truth right out of her.

At the end, she just sighed. "Come on in, I'll run a bath for you."

Robin watched her walk in and for a wild second, he almost called out for her to at least say goodbye, but before he could even open his mouth, she turned around and fixed her deep chocolate eyes into his.

"Aren't you coming?"

Blowing out a breath because no, he couldn't, Robin ran a hand down his face. He knew what he needed to do, what be needed to say… he bloody damn well knew it. But instead of going with the plan, he just gave into the impulse. "Yeah, just give me a moment…"

Turning around, he walked towards the car, a sheepish look on his face.

"You're kidding me?" Mulan asked, groaning as she read everything out of him.

She always had that on him so not trying to explain himself he just shrugged. "I'll catch up to you in London, tomorrow for sure, okay? I just need to-"

"I hope you know what you're doing, you know?"

Robin looked back, his eyes staring at the huge red double door waiting for him. Regina was at the other side, he knew… but if he got in that car, he would be in London first thing in the morning and with ten million euros all for him…

The decision was easy.

"Me too." Because yes, he also hoped he knew what the hell he was doing.

With that said, he kissed both his female companions and once that was done, he turned around and walked through the door…

TBC

Okay this was a short update, a filler up for next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you want to see happening now 😁


	8. Chapter 8

"She doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to go to the doctor or even to the police… and she doesn't want to do anything. She only ate because I am way more stubborn than her, and that is saying a lot, you know. I don't like it… I don't like it one bit."

Leaning forward where he sat so that he could rest both his elbows over his knees, Robin Locksley laced his fingers together, his eyes lifting up and staring at the woman who just walked out of what he assumed was Regina's bedroom.

"She's never been one to talk much about what bothers her, you know that." A man, one who a little less than an hour ago introduced himself as Marco, added distractedly as he continued to meticulously carve a small piece of wood into something Robin didn't even care to check out.

"Well-" Blowing out a tired breath, Granny sat on the chair at the other side of the table as she looked at Robin over her spectacles. "He's not wrong. That one back there-" She pointed at the bedroom's door. "I know her since she was what? Sixteen, Seventeen? I don't even remember… but boy oh boy, she was a spitfire even back then... a rebel to her very last bone. My boy, Daniel, who even though a nice kid was prone to get in all kinds of trouble himself took a liking to her and well, so did her to him… you know how first love usually is."

Robin nodded, because yes, he knew, but also because he was aware that Daniel was the woman's grandson as well as Regina's late fiancé.

"They were joined by the hip, those two, which meant she was always by our house because her mother? damn that woman was a real piece of work. I never heard it from Regina herself, but it showed how… difficult the girl had it over there. More than once she snuck into my house in the middle of the night bruised and all sullen, and so full of anger it irradiated out of her in huge waves. She never openly talked to me about it, but I knew… just like I know that she is not as good as she says she is right now."

"Give her time."

Rolling her eyes, Granny made a motion with her hand to make Marco shut up, then she leaned closer to Robin. "Back to those days, the only one who could get her out of those moods was Daniel. Unfortunately, he is not here with us anymore, but there's you."

The last few words were thrown in the air and left floating around so that Robin could grasp them, and as soon as they reached that part of his brain designated to analyze things, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"No, I doubt she would talk to me. We are not what I would call acquainted."

"Boy… you see these grays in my hair? They did not come out of nowhere. I'm old and I've seen enough to know what I know so don't try to bullshit a bullshitter. I see what this is, or what it could be because one, Regina brought you over to her safe place and that's a huge thing on its own; two, you went and rescued her without even thinking about it and three, you are here, and that tells me everything I need to know. So go in there and see if you can make her talk."

Feeling as if he was being scolded by his own grandma, Robin widened his eyes a little and sucking his lips into his mouth, he threw his hands in the air.

"And what do I say to her?"

Probably seeing the terror in his eyes at the prospect of doing what he was being asked to do and failing, Granny flashed him the phantom of a smile. "You just… be there. I know she likes to act tough as nails or like she doesn't care, but she's just… someone who doesn't dare opening up and who is scared out of her mind about asking for the things she craves. She has been knocked down a few times in life so she puts these huge walls around her as some silly way to guard herself. But boy, you are already at the other side so just be there. You'll do alright."

Yeah… because that didn't make him feel pressured… like at all.

And sure, he did want to go there and see her, definitely make sure she was as alright as she said she was, but he didn't want to impose and that's what he felt he was about to do.

"Get her some sangria. She loves that stuff."

"Oh yes." Standing up, Granny went and shoved a bottle of the traditional Spanish drink to him along with two glasses, then, she was urging him to get off the chair and make it to Regina.

"If she tells you anything, anything you think I should know, you come and tell me. I won't sit here and just let it pass if that bastard touched her, you understand?"

He did, but before he could say so, he was basically pushed in, and when he was inside and the door was closed behind him, he couldn't help but to swallow on dry.

For several seconds, Robin just stood there, holding his breath and trying to come up with a reasonable plan of action.

He couldn't just intrude, offer her a drink and act as if the whole thing wasn't bloody messed up… he just couldn't…

By all rights, he shouldn't even be there so once again, what could he say to a woman he barely knew but that had him completely smitten after she has gone through only God knew what under the hand of a creepy old bastard.

"Shit." Putting the glasses and the bottle over a makeup vanity that was more supplied than what he could wrap his mind around to, the thief ran a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath as he scanned the bedroom.

Regina wasn't there, not as far as he could see, but taking in consideration how Granny mentioned she was going to run a bath for her, he guessed she was in the restroom… yeah, the last place on earth anyone would like to get interrupted in…

With his hand still on his head, Robin closed his fingers over his hair, barely getting a handful but the hold tight enough to make his scalp resent it.

He hated to admit it, but he was a hell of a lot antsy, his mind going in overdrive about what could happen… about her reaction when she realized he was there or worse, of the things he could find out if she indeed opened up to him.

It was something he has considered already, because as he waited out there by her kitchen table, his brain has been working nonstop; going throughout every possible scenario of what the woman could have lived under Gold's watch.

What could he say? It has been awfully easy for him to come up with endless of situations she could have gone through; after all, the mind was an amazing thing and as he just realized, in times of despair it could come up with quite some macabre thoughts that could make the toughest of toughest tremble.

Just thinking about it made him feel not only anger, but also a weird sense of uncertainty settle deep within his being. It was an anxiety taking residence in his stomach, an uncertainty that gnawed at his bones and to a certain point, it was a confusion that would invade his brain without mercy…

That was how invested he foolishly got with the exotic dancer.

But, putting all that anxiety aside and that silly infatuation he felt, Robin decided to suck it up and step up because well, all of what was happening was his bloody damn fault.

He shouldn't have left her there, on her own like that…

But he did, much to his shame, so now it was time to make up for it and do whatever Regina needed him to do, and if that was sitting there and listen to things that would make his stomach turn and his anger soar, then so be it.

With that in mind, the blue-eyed man allowed his arms to fall limp to his sides and then he took the steps he needed to take to make it to the bathroom's door.

It was open, sure, but still, he approached with caution and knocked softly.

From the other side, he heard Regina mumble something he guessed was a green light for him to come in so he did, opening the door to find her in a bathtub, bubbles almost up to her chin as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey." He said almost tentatively.

"London." She said with a wrinkle of her nose as she tilted her head to the side to look at him. She didn't seem mad or traumatized and let alone teary-eyed as he has feared, but she did look tired. "I thought Granny scared you off already."

Scoffing but showing no trace of amusement, Robin ran a hand down his jaw. "Trust me, she almost did… she's a bit intense, and a hell lot intimidating."

Her eyes were casted a bit down, making her look at him through dark eyelashes and yes, the effect as she stared at him was almost inviting.

That's why he helped himself into walking fully in, sitting over the closed lid of her toilet seat so that he could be closer.

"She sent you in, didn't she?"

Sucking in a breath, Robin, kept a moment of silence before going on, his jaw clenching a little. "She's worried; and if I was to be honest, I would have to say that so am I."

Her eyes blinked softly, the corner of her lips twisting a little, almost as if she was trying to smile but failed miserably in the attempt. "I'm fine."

Arching an eyebrow, Robin reached for her, his forefinger pressing to her chin so that he could lift her face a little. "Are you, really?"

Instead of responding to his question, Regina rolled her eyes, the hint that she didn't want to talk, like Granny said, more than obvious.

"I could do with a drink, actually. I bet she sent you in with something."

Taking his hand away, Robin twisted his lips, but he did go and poured a bit of the fiery dark red into one of the glasses. When he came back and offered it to her, she was still in the bathtub.

For a few seconds, he just stared at her, not quite sure how to proceed.

Should he just ask what happened? Mention the bruises around her neck or the slightly parted lip? Or should he just wait and let her say whatever she felt like saying? He wasn't sure.

"Come here with me." With a motion of her head that made it clear she meant into the bathtub; Regina drank her drink in two long gulps. "Before the water turns cold."

Robin snorted, the tip of his tongue pressing against the back of his upper teeth.

"Really?" He asked amusedly because he didn't think she was being serious. "I get in there with all these clothes and then what? I don't have anything to change into after."

"That's why you take off your clothes before, silly. Come on." She slid a bit forward, apparently so he could get in behind her.

He blinked, several times before clearing his throat. "You're being serious? You want me to get naked and go in there with you… I… don't know if that's such a good idea, actually."

"I'm not offering sex, or even asking, I just…" She scoffed, reaching for the glass and trying to drink the last few drops of it. There was not much left, so getting impatient she harshly put the glass away and sighed. "Never mind. Can you at least get me more of this?"

She probably didn't mean it or even realize it, but there was a slight tremble in her voice that made that silly resolution of being tough crumble all around her.

Chewing hard on the inside of his cheek, Robin took the glass and went to refill it. He downed one himself, Granny's words as the strong drink slid down his throat bouncing inside his brain.

"Just be there."

And yes, she wanted him to get in a tub with her? Then that's what he should do. No hesitation… after all this was not about him and how he didn't trust himself with her in that predicament, but it was all about what she needed.

Back into the bathroom, he drew in a deep breath and without saying a word, he started to undress.

Regina looked almost lazily, her eyes heavy and her lips pursed. She didn't say anything though, not even when he went ahead and got into the tub.

Hissing, he positioned himself behind her, his legs in a V letting her settle against him. "I don't why, but I was under the impression that this was going to be warm."

A small snort came out of her as she half laid over him, her head leaning back a little until her temple was almost pressed to his cheek. "It was, but it took you forever and a day to make your mind and get in and well, it got cold."

Pulling his legs up a bit up until his feet were flat over the bottom of the tub, Robin wrapped an arm around her, being extremely cautious about not touching what he shouldn't touch.

It was a bit hard, because… well, she was naked and pressed to him.

"It wasn't that long, you know."

Sighing, Regina closed her eyes and just remained there, her breathing soft and relaxed as her fingers brushed ever so lightly against his forearm.

It was the only thing she did, and if it wouldn't have been for that almost imperceptible caress, he would think she fell asleep on him.

But she wasn't, and for some reason, he didn't think she was not going to.

"So, Regina from Brooklyn, New York." He started to say as a way to lighten the mood. "I have to tell you I am so very pleased to know I was right about that accent of yours."

Chuckling, the brunette rested her hand over his wrist. "I don't have an accent."

"Sure you do, you drag your vowels into infinity and then there's this nasal thing you do-"

Before he could go on, Regina surprised him with a raspy laugh that made the arm he had around her move along.

"Let's not talk about accents here, London." Her voice, still raw from what he guessed were a few strained chords, came out kind of laid back.

Biting down a laugh of his own, the retired thief tilted his head to the side and lightly pressed his lips into her wet hair. "It's Robin."

"Hmm, I know. I also know that Granny talks too damn much, what else she told you?"

Resting his other arm to her stomach, Robin pulled her a tad closer. "Not much, actually. Just that you were quite a handful teenage girl that would sneak into her house every now and then to eat all of her food, sometimes to drink all her liquor as well."

"That's not true… well, not entirely."

His lips, still pressed into her hair as he was invaded by the fresh scent of her shampoo, pouted a little in anticipation because yes, he was going to push a bit for her to talk and that might throw her off.

"She also said you were the master of closing off to the world and that you were doing that right now."

Regina just hummed, but there was no attempt of moving from where she was.

"What happened back there?"

And there, the it question, the one he was sure Granny was both dreading and anticipating as much as him.

For a few consecutive seconds, Regina said nothing and he was sure she would keep it like that, but then, she did speak.

"He didn't rape me if that's why you are all tip toeing around me."

Robin nodded, trying to downplay the relief that hit him with that confession. "And this?" He moved a hand up to her throat, once again being careful not to touch her exposed breasts.

She shrugged, as if what she was about to say held no importance to her. "Well… I think he did want to, you know, have a good round on me… but he was unable to. The fucking creep couldn't even get it up and I kind of laughed at him. I also told him a few things that didn't settle well with his ego so he decided to choke me instead. He made his security guy hold me down as he tried to squeeze the life out of me."

Clenching his jaw hard enough to make his head throb a little, Robin scoffed in disbelief. He was pissed off, perplexed and rightly shocked about what she was saying.

"He couldn't do that either so he smacked me a few times and tied me down. I'm pretty sure his plan was to finish me off when he came back tonight."

Groaning, Robin threw his head back. "I swear I want nothing more than go back there and finish the man myself. I mean… fuck."

"Oh don't worry, the man is pretty much finished. Give it a few days and you'll see. He still doesn't know what he got himself into, because trust me, when I swore I was going to bring the man down, I meant it. Took me a while and countless of nights of rubbing my ass against all kinds of creeps, but the end will make it worth it."

Unable to help it, Robin kissed her temples, his mouth lingering longer than what it was needed.

She didn't complain, and instead leaned even closer against him.

"Why did you come back for me, Robin?"

"For this, because I refused to part ways without listening to you call me by my given name even if it was once, and yeah... I'll declare it right now, it was bloody worth it."

"Now don't go silly on me."

Smiling, Robin looked down on her. From his vantage point, he could see the way her eyelashes created a shadow down her cheeks and for some reason, that made his hold on her tighten.

"I went back because I shouldn't have left you in the first place. We were partners back there, and we should have walked out together. That's one of the most important rules, to never leave anyone behind and I did."

"You didn't leave me behind. I decided to stay… even when I knew the risk. I had to, I needed Gold to know it was me all along, because when it all ends for him, he has to know why it happened."

Absorbing the information, Robin sighed. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad I went there to get you. I owed it to myself, if not to you."

Her hand moved to his hand, then back up almost to his elbow. It made his skin turn into gooseflesh.

"There was also that kiss you owe me, you know." He nudged at her, an easy going way to let her know he wasn't being serious. "Came here last night with my lips all puckered up to find out you never made it back home. It was… devastating, to say the least."

Blowing out a breath, Regina leered at him. "You did all that for a kiss?"

Liking how she was starting to relax after the confession she threw at him, Robin smiled. "Well, not entirely, but you know…"

"Okay then."

Narrowing his eyes and yes, feeling his heart halt for a second, Robin bit hard on his lips. Was she saying, what he thought she was saying?

"Okay what?"

Her eyes rolled, and for a moment, Robin was sure she was going to tell him to never mind. But then she spoke with all the attitude she has been missing that night.

"Don't act like a pendejo, you know I mean that okay, you can kiss me."

Robin tried to hold it, but at the end he chuckled almost nervously. "You mean like now?"

"Just if you want to. It's not like you have to."

Ugh, did he ever. But he also knew it wasn't the right moment to do the kind of kissing he really wanted.

But what the hell, something light wouldn't kill any of them, right.

Decided, he grabbed her face and closed the distance between their lips, but unfortunately, the angle was all wrong for him to do it right. He just grazed his mouth to hers, adding just a little bit of pressure into the contact.

"Okay, I promise I can do better than that, I just wasn't ready." He meant to leave it there, maybe make her smile a little, but as soon as his words were out, she turned around until they were face to face.

She was the one who kissed him then, her hands curling to the back of his head as her body came to rest completely against his.

It was an organic thing, the way his arms circled her to press her closer, how his legs lowered so that she could straddle him, the feeling of her nipples grazing against his chest and her tongue running over his lips, almost as if asking permission to enter…

He granted it, of course he did, his mouth parting so that he could met her halfway, his tongue brushing to hers and then letting them melt together long and deep, their breaths mingling and all his senses on overdrive.

The unexpected turn made him sigh contently because yes, it wasn't the first time he had her in that position, but they were kissing now and they were both fully naked.

There was nothing between them, and even though the kiss was more languid than sexually charged, it was in his mind the most intimate thing they have ever done.

It was perfect, and something he would never get tired of doing.

But, apparently she didn't think the same way because she eventually pulled apart, her face hiding into his neck while her arms moved to his shoulders.

For what felt like an eternity, Robin held her like that, moving his hands up and down her spine and then into her hair.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah.".

Taking in consideration all she went through, Robin knew that no, she wasn't alright. "You should try and get some sleep; you had a rough time."

She pulled back, her chocolate warm eyes fixing deep into his. "Will you stay with me?"

The vague knowledge that he needed to be in London the very next day flew way over his head, and before he could even give it a real thought, he said that yes, he would stay because how could he say no?

It was that way that he helped her finish with her bath before getting her out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and getting her to bed.

She fell asleep in no time, her head on his chest and their legs tangled together.

Robin, on the other hand couldn't get any sleep, he just lay with her, his hand running through the curls he was pleasantly surprised to discover out of her while thinking about all of what happened.

When Granny knocked, probably one hour after Regina closed her eyes, Robin was still deep in thought.

"Did she say anything?"

The old woman asked when Robin opened the door. He sighed, running a hand over his head and told him only what she apparently wanted to hear.

"Good Lord… I still want to kill that bastard with my own hands. First because what he did to Daniel and then for this. Regina and I, we bump heads all the time and I don't always agree with her choices, but I love that stubborn fool as if she was my own flesh and blood. That's why I have to ask you this and please, don't shut down the idea just yet, alright? You need to take her away from here, now."

"Take her?" He asked, not quite getting it.

"Yes, out of Gold's reach, because trust me, he will not rest until he gets her… and a man like him won't let her get away a second time."

Robin looked back to the sleeping form of Regina, his eyes scanning the relaxed way in which she peacefully rested. She looked almost fragile and far from that sassy badass that almost ripped his cock off when she found he opened that safe in the VIP, but still, she held the same appeal.

"Will you do it? Just until things here calm down, you know?"

Taking in a deep breath, he moved his eyes to Granny. "Alright, I'll take her with me to London."

Mulan was going to kill him, but yeah, he was going to deal with that later. For now, all that mattered was Regina… the rest could all go to hell.


	9. Chapter 9

"If I were you, I wouldn't wake her up for this."

Letting one of his hands run lazily down the light stubble on his jaw as his deep blue eyes settled on the way Regina was still peacefully sleeping in her bed, Robin Locksey drew into a deep-long breath; his mind debating whether he should go along with his instinct of waking her up or just doing as Granny said, which was basically to sweep the brunette up in his arms and take her to London as if it was nothing…

"I mean, she does get kind of cranky when she is woken up, and boy, when I say kind of cranky, I mean to say she goes into full bitchy mode. You sure you want to deal with her like that? She will straight up refuse to leave that way."

Hissing, Robin moved his hand to the back of his neck, scratching hard as he thought that over. "Well… I think she could be even more cranky if she wakes up in London, you know? Besides, how can I even take her out of the country like this. To either take a train or a plane, she kind of… I don't know, has to be awake?"

Oh, and dressed, because yes, right in that moment she was covered with a towel, but he doubted he could just… grab her and get her into a plane like that.

In the best case scenario, he could be detained just for trying to pull that off and wouldn't that be a drag? to successfully commit the biggest robbery of his life just to be arrested for trying to get a half naked-sleeping woman out of the country… and without her consent.

Snorting and sending Robin a critical glance over the rim of her eyeglasses, Granny folded another piece of clothing and put it into the suitcase she was preparing for Regina. "You can always go by car."

"Yeah, and she will definitely wake up in a foul mood right in the middle of the trip. That could be like a two to three days ride, with all the stops I'll have to make and I doubt she will sleep through all of it."

"Maybe you are right and she will indeed wake up before you even reach France, but if you will have her being bitchy anyway, you better deal with it when she is on her way to safety and not when she won't even want to hear why we are doing this. You have a lot to learn, Robin… because that woman you see there, with that lovely face and that nice ass she likes to flaunt all over the place? Well… she is not all nice looks and fancy perfumes. She is not an easy person to deal with… she's a hard one to decode, she's infuriatingly stubborn and rightdown stupid at times and now it's not the time to be playing it nice for her sake. She has to go, and we can't give her a choice in the matter."

"I know, and she will come." He said, his lips twisting as his eyes settled back on her. "I'll make sure she does."

"Hmm, why do I have the feeling all of what I told you went over your head? You two are definitely made out of the same cloth. Anyway, I'm going to put this in the trunk of the car and I'll pack some food for you to take as well because, dear, you have a long way to go. I'll have her passport ready as well."

With that said, the old woman walked out of the room, leaving Robin alone with a choice to make. It wasn't fair, and he could bet on anything that if he would be anyone else, he would simply turn around and leave, as Regina, Gold and the mess they were all into were not his problem. He had his millions waiting in London and a promising life in retirement, so why complicate his existence with whatever was going on there?

Mulan would tell him to just go, and maybe Ruby would too; so the question was, why was he still there?

Sighing, the thief granted his eyes permission to roam along the woman's face, taking special notice of how calmed she looked in her sleep. In a way, it was soothing to see her like that, a hand tucked underneath a pillow, her breathing even and soft, her features relaxed and her hair framing her face perfectly.

Maybe this was a case of him being silly or of being way over his head, but the image of her like that mixed with the memory of how soft she has been the night before in his arms, was provoking in him this strong feeling of wanting to protect her at all costs and yes, that was why he was still there.

He wasn't just going to let Gold get his hands on her ever again, and if that meant dealing with a cranky version of her then so be it.

Besides, she couldn't get worse than what he already knew of her, as it was no secret that they didn't exactly start with the right foot and he was pretty sure he had already seen her in full bitchy mode.

It wasn't pretty, true… but it was something he could handle. With that in mind, he grabbed for the clothes Granny left for her to put on and sat on the bed next to her.

"Regina." He said softly, one hand going to her elbow to shake her up awake. She didn't even stirr, and he had to do that a little harder. "Hey."

Scrunching her nose and letting out of her lips a small noise that almost sounded like a whine, the brunette pouted her lips and frowned. "What?"

Scoffing at her grumpy tone as she said that, Robin wrapped both his hands around her upper arms so that he could get her into a sitting position. "Come on, love, we have to get you dressed."

Getting out of her comfortable slumber made her groan, but instead of sneaking off his hold and going back to laying down, she leaned forward and rested against him, her cheek pressed to his shoulder as she sighed. "Let me sleep a bit more."

"You will have time to sleep soon, but right now we have to put you in some clothes. We can't leave with you wearing nothing but a towel."

Regina said nothing to that, so smiling a little, Robin lifted a hand and let it run through the natural curls of her hair. He liked it like that, as he was for some reason liking more and more the real essence of who she was and this was another part of that real her. Because of that, he indulged a little in the silkiness of the texture, his fingers getting lost into the richness of it. "Hey, you did not fall asleep on me, right?"

"Uh-uh."

Oh but she did sound half out of it, so making sure she could hear and understand what he was about to say, he grabbed her face and made her look at him. She did, but as her sleepy eyes settled on his, he quickly took notice that there was the beginning of a murderous glint taking hold of her stare, and he could only assume that was going to get worse once he gathered the courage to break the news to her.

So, taking in a deep breath as his thumb traced a line down her cheek, Robin aimed to just tell her what he needed to say; the fastest the better, because the truth was that they didn't have much time to spare. "Granny thinks, and I agree… that you should come to London with me for a while… and, well… we are about to leave now."

Scoffing and narrowing her eyes almost close, Regina tilted her head to the side. "To London? No… why would I go there?"

Wanting to waste no time, Robin grabbed for his own hoodie and slipped it on her, he even helped himself into fixing her hair once the fabric was covering her. "To like… get far from Gold's reach?"

Regina, who just let him put the hoodie on and then unwrapped herself from the towel, just blinked slowly. She wasn't acting bitchy or pissed, but there was nothing in her face that said she was onboard with the news either.

"No. I won't go, now just let me sleep."

This time, she did sneak out of his hold and laid back on her side, her hand reaching blindly for a pillow to throw over her head.

The movement also made it very obvious that she was still not wearing anything underneath the clothes she now had on. Sure, his hoodie was big enough to cover most of the things that needed to be covered, but in the position she was in, her entire thigh and up to the curve of her ass was exposed for anyone who happened to be in that room to see.

Not that he focused on that, as there were far more important things in his mind than checking out a woman who was more asleep than awake.

Like getting her out of there, so with that in mind, he pushed the inside of his cheek with the tip of his tongue and grabbed for the pillow to put it away. "Regina…"

"Just go away and leave me alone." And there, she snapped, grunting under her breath a few things in Spanish he couldn't quite understand.

Watching as she buried her face into the mattress now, Robin blinked his eyes a couple of times, not knowing how to proceed.

What could he say? He couldn't just force her to go with him, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave her there either.

So what should he do?

Biting onto his lips, Robin looked at her intently, focusing on the back of her head and not in that interesting way in which the hoodie was riding high over her ass… yes, it was hard, but he managed, as his mind was busy rolling and twisting in all possible directions about how to convince her.

Something did cross his mind at one point, but he wasn't so sure about it as it was such a longshot and it could backfire so quickly on him. Still… it beat dragging her against her will so...

"Alright, I'll go… goodbye, Regina." Saying that, the English man got to his feet, crossing his arms to his chest as he watched her face turn to the side so that she could steal a peek at him. She didn't say anything though, didn't even bat her eyelashes, but at least he got her attention.

"Can I take the rest of the sangría with me? I want a nice token to remember how crazy this all was."

"You're leaving?" Her voice, a raspy whisper, made something in his stomach flutter.

Not that he let it show, so shrugging and in a way content that she cared enough to interrupt her precious sleep to ask him that, Robin locked eyes with her. "Yeah, I kind of have business in London to attend to. You know, with the necklace and all that."

"Oh okay." She chewed quickly on her lips, and for the fraction of a second, there was a glint in her eyes that gave him hope; but then she moved her eyes to the wall opposite to her and said nothing.

It made Robin want to act quick...

"So, is it okay if I ask for a goodbye hug?"

Groaning, the brunette threw a hand over her eyes and turned to her back. ""You are so corny, London."

"Is that a yes? Perhaps a maybe?"

Dragging the hand down her face, Regina rolled her eyes, her head shaking as if she couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Just… make it quick, okay."

Unable to help it, Robin smiled. "Come here, you know you want to."

Rising on her knees and rolling her eyes once more, Regina sighed out loud. She made no movement to start the hug though, so knowing this would have to be all him, Robin took one step towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

It felt good, the alluring scent of her in his nose, the way she automatically leaned against him to let him embrace her and the touch of her soft cheek against his reminding him that no, that he could not let any danger come to her.

"I wish you would come, you know?"

Putting her own arms to good use, the brown-eyed woman returned the hug, her hands resting against his back as he pulled her even closer against his chest.

"I can't. You have business there, and I have mine here."

"Tell that to Granny, she won't let me leave this place if it's not with you. I think she even said something about getting you into the trunk of the car if you refused."

Sliding her hand down his back and letting it roam a little, Regina chuckled, the sound like music to his ears. "Granny has been trying to get rid of me since I was what? Seventeen? It didn't work back then and it will not work now, much to her disgrace."

Liking the way she felt in his arms and for reasons not wanting to let go, Robin moved one hand back into her hair as the other one settled on her lower back. "I don't think she's trying to get rid of you. She's just worried about Gold trying something on you. I am too… honestly."

Pulling away so that she could look at him in the eye, Regina's lips parted as she frowned. "You are?"

"Of course I am. I mean… I saw what he did to you, so there's no way I am willing to let him get his hands on you ever again. Regina… I didn't get you out of there just to leave you to your luck like this."

Chewing onto her lips, she sighed, her hand going to his face to let her knuckles trace the outline of his jaw. "Do you get all macho-man with all the local strippers in London too?"

Snorting, Robin shook his head and narrowed his eyes a little. "As it happens, you are the first stripper I interact with."

"Well… I hope I raised the bar high, and that everytime you walk into whatever hellhole London has for stripclubs, you think of me."

"I won't have to if you come with me." Not giving her time to reply, Robin closed the distance that separated them and pressed his mouth to hers.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss, a little peck, but as soon as he got close enough, her lips parted and he just had to take advantage of the situation. So, tilting his head to the side, he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his as she slid her hand to the back of his neck.

As for Regina? she didn't complain, and she didn't try to break the contact either, she just pushed herself closer until she was flushed suggestively against him.

"I can't... But you can stay a bit longer." She whispered against his lips, placing warm kisses on his mouth and chin, the undertones of her voice carrying the invitacion straight into his groin. "If you do, I'll make sure to raise the bar even higher, so what do you say, London?"

Groaning because how could he not when her voice was like dripping honey and her kisses like sparks of fire, Robin lowered his hands to her waist, grabbing her firmly as she went back to kissing him. It was that way, that her hands traveled down to his hips and then up under his shirt, her fingertips leaving a trail of molten lava all the way to his chest.

"Regina… God I wish I could…" And he really did, but it was too dangerous. He has overstayed his time there as it was, and that was a risk he shouldn't be taking.

"Then stay… I want you to."

Having his senses spiraling out of control, Robin kissed her deeper and pulling her closer, he moved his hands to her ass, squeezing her to him until she moaned into his mouth.

The sound settled deep into his core and woke in him a feral need to have her, right then and there, but it also served as a wake up call to pull him out of his trance for a moment.

That was how he was able to pull away, his eyes searching for her stormy ones to look into. "Regina, you know that with Gold looking for you and probably for the necklace, both you and I-"

"Gold is basically done for, he is… and I want to be here when he finally realizes it. So no, I won't leave, no matter what Granny says, because nobody is going to take from me the chance to see him go down. If you can't understand that then too bad, because I really don't want you to go just yet, but if you feel like you have to then go, but you'll have to go alone."

Pressing his mouth to her cheek, Robin hummed, not really sure about what to say about that. Not that he had to speak, because as if in cue, there was a knock on the door that was followed by Marco opening the door and sneaking his head in.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I'm afraid you have to go now, and through the back door. Gold is at the gate and he doesn't look too happy."

Making a low groaning sound, Regina shook her head no. "No, I won't sneak through the back door out of my own house. I'll go and tell him that."

"The hell you will-" Marco said before Regina could climb out of bed. "Granny is taking care of it, okay… so don't be the kind of stupid that get's you killed and just go… we will get back in contact in a couple of days."

Saying no more, the old man closed the door and left, leaving both Robin and Regina staring dumbly at the wooden barrier that now kept them in place.

"I can't go and leave Granny like that." Regina said after a while, and even if he knew he should argue with her, he understood.

Granny was old, so was Marco, and he could bet his entire worth that Gold didn't come alone. He probably came with one of his goonies, and if he did what he did to Regina like that, he didn't want to know what the bastard could do to them.

"Fuck. Alright… get dressed and ready, but stay here, okay? I'll go down there and see what's going on."

"Okay, but don't do something stupid, you hear me? Because if you do and you get hurt, I'm going to have to hurt you even worse."

Blowing out a breath, Robin scratched the back of his head. "I can't promise anything because I kind of want to put that asshole in his place… but you, you have to stay here. Is that clear?"

Watching her nod as she looked at him through huge stormy eyes, Robin sucked his lips into his mouth and then made it to the door. He went with the need to kiss her bubbling on his stomach, but he didn't. What he did was move along. Once he got the door open, he walked out of the room and straight towards the voices he could hear out in the front yard patio.

In there, there was Marco, Granny, Gold and a big guy he couldn't recognize.

"I just want you to give me what belongs to me, nothing more, nothing less." Gold was saying to a Granny that was standing her ground, hands on hips and her chin tilted up.

"There is nothing in this house that belongs to you, so get moving, before I get really angry and make you move myself."

"Roni, I want Roni, and if she doesn't walk out of there in two minutes, I'll make this big guy go in there and drag her out."

"Yeah, you will have to go through me first." Marco said, apparently taken over by a sense of bravado.

It was quickly brushed away though, because without wasting time, the big bloke grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him away as if he weighed nothing.

"Done. Do I have to go through you as well, you old hag?"

"You're damn right you do, you old creep."

"Gaston, get her off my face."

"Hey-" Robin started to say as he saw the man walk towards Granny, but before he could even reach them, the old woman was lifting a rifle off the ground and pressing it to the man's chest.

"One more step and I'll put a bullet right through you, kiddo, so think very well what you are willing to do for your boss over there."

Not even worried for Granny's menace to his security, Gold clicked his tongue. "Well look who came here to join the party, our very own Romeo. Are you the one who took Roni from my property? I bet you did."

"I don't know, are you the one that tied her up and tried to strangle her? Because if it was you, I may have to fuck your face up."

Seeing red, Robin advanced towards Gold, feeling very aware that he was probably going to get stopped by his bodyguard. Gold probably thought so too, as there was a smug grin on his face as he got nearer and nearer.

But the thing was, that when the big bloke tried to get in the way, Granny intervened. "Move, and you are dead."

Reaching Gold, Robin grabbed him and pushed him against the fence, slamming him there and rejoicing on the look of pure shock the man flashed his way.

"You know what? I don't think I've ever sunk so low as to hit an old fucked up like you, but I think I'll make an exception now. You know, just to make you feel how it is when someone prays on the weak."

"Weak? If you are talking about Roni, you have that one figured out all wrong. Or what, you think you know her because she sold you a piece of her cunt? She's playing with you, using you… and just like she did with me, she's going to destroy you. The fucking whore sold me out, you knew that? She ruined me, made me lose everything and I'll return the favor just about now-"

"The only one who will end up ruined here, it's you. Or what, you think you can go around life, screwing people over and never getting anything in return?" Granny asked, her voice filled with hatred.

Scoffing, Gold sent the woman an amused glance. "Oh, let me guess, you are the grandma of the fiance?"

"Daniel, his name was Daniel… and yes, I am the grandma. Have you ever met an angry granny? Because you are just about to do. Get out of the way Robin, because I'm going to shoot this pervert the same way he had my boy killed."

"Do you even know how to use that?"

As if to prove herself, Granny shot the bodyguard in the leg, making him scream in agony as he fell to the ground, writhing and bleeding.

"Holy shit." Shocked and feeling a gasp get stuck at the back of his throat, Robin let go of Gold, for a moment not knowing how to react.

Should he help the man, take the gun or just… let the woman do her thing? He didn't know...

"Like that, but I aim for your face instead."

"Granny…" Marco began to say, trying to reach for her.

"Don't Granny me, Marco, this one has been having it coming for a long time now. First with Daniel and then with my girl, well uh-uh, you caved your own grave the moment you laid your filthy hands on her."

"What the hell, Granny?"

As if surprised by the voice that came to interrupt them all, everyone looked towards the door, Robin included, and what he saw was Regina standing there, with his hoodie still on, her hair down and a lost expression on her face.

"What did you do?"

As if being possessed, Gold groaned out loud and launched himself forward, his face contorted in anger as he aimed to reach for Regina. He took three steps, maybe four, but before he could take another one, Granny shot his leg as well."

"Well shit…" Robin said because now he was really screwed. He, a thief in a crime scene like that? No way he was going to walk easily out of that.

"Jesus, Granny." Regina breathed out, but she did walk towards the man down on the ground panting, a mystified expression on her face. "I mean… really? I told you he was done for already."

"I know, that's why I didn't aim for his face. I don't want him to die just yet... but he was going after you so… you know, my finger slipped. Oops."

"Did it slip with the other one too. Shit… how will we even get out of this one?"

"I will kill both of you, no… I'll have you all killed. You messed with the wrong man…" Gold hissed from his place on the ground.

"I'll deal with this, _you _have to go and now, before the police arrives."

"No, I won't let-"

"Listen to me, you stupid girl, you will get in that car and you will get the hell out of here even if I have to drag you myself, you hear me? You wanted him down, then here he is, now I'll take care of all of this, but you need to be out of here now. So go."

"Granny…"

"I said now, Regina…" The old woman hissed and there was a moment of hesitation in the younger of the two.

Robin used that little window of doubt to grab for Regina and pull at her, as he wanted to leave as much as Granny wanted them out. "Come on…"

Blowing out a breath, Regina moved forward and hugged the old woman. It was a brief thing that could have been sweet if it wasn't for the fact that as soon as she let go of Granny, the brunette walked to Gold and kicked his leg with all her fury.

"Fuck you, Gold, and I hope you enjoyed this little stunt, as it was your last. This thing you did here, invading Granny's house and terrorizing her enough to shoot you? It will only accelerate your club being raided by the police, and that means that everything you have in it will be confiscated and taken as evidence… the money, the jewels, that painting you loved so much? All of it will be gone… well, everything but the things I got out of your vault, that is."

"You fucking cunt-" Not letting him finish, Regina kicked him again, making him cry out.

Then, she was straightening up and walking to Robin. "Shall we leave now?" She asked, coldly, maybe even detached, but not having enough time to muse about her tone, Robin just breathed out in relief and nodded; because yes, he couldn't wait to leave all that mess behind and start anew…


	10. Chapter 10

He shouldn't have listened to Granny when she suggested that he could drive all the way from Barcelona to England without any kind of a problem.

No, he really shouldn't have… or at least, he should have realized how bad of an idea that was a little sooner, and not when he has been on the road for the good part of the last four hours of his life, driving and driving, cutting through the country as if the devil himself was on his heels.

At first, it was alright because the adrenaline pumping through his veins had kept him up and alert and sure, why not admit it? because back to that moment, getting in a car and disappearing, seemed like the most viable option.

They had needed to get the hell out of the mess the old woman created by shooting everyone and their mother, and they had needed to do that sooner rather than later; meaning that no, in the rush of fleeing, he actually didn't put too much mind to the implications that making such a long journey carried along; especially, with zero hours of sleep on his body. But now that Barcelona was way behind them but they were still hours from at least reaching France, he was regretting it all, and he wished they would have gone by plane.

What could he say? He was tired, he was drained, and as much as he has been trying to keep himself wide awake, his eyes were starting to betray him. It was bad, awful… and a real dangerous thing, because by then he was becoming a little erratic on the road, with his mind spacing out for short periods of time and his eyes wanting so bad to shut down.

So yes, it was dangerous, because driving like that was either going to draw the police attention, or it was going to get both him and Regina killed.

"Fucking shit…" He hissed, closing his fingers hard around the steering wheel as he took a quick glance at the woman sitting on the passenger's side.

Now, he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or just pretending to, but for the entirety of their journey, she has been just sitting there, eyes hidden underneath some huge and very expensive-looking sunglasses and the rest of her face a stoic mask that gave nothing away.

She hasn't even spoken a word, which to be honest, suited him just fine. After all, with all of what happened, he kind of needed the quiet to process everything; starting with how they broke into the vault, followed to everything he has gone through to rescue her, and then ending with Granny's little (huge) antics.

All of those were events he needed to kind of come to terms with, so as a way to keep himself from falling asleep on the wheel, he has been focusing all his attention on them… turning them around, tearing every occurrence piece by piece and letting them roll through his head… thinking, wondering, musing… oh, and that has been without going too deep into the new development between him and the pretty brunette by his side.

Sure, he had thought about her, about _them_; but until he could actually put his mind in order, Regina was something he didn't want to dwell too much into. Why? Because he didn't want to read too much into something, and then have the woman say she hasn't meant anything of what happened…

And really, what had really happened beyond some kissing?

'_A lot_…' His subconscious echoed into his brain, reminding him of the moment they shared at the club… the one where he ended up basically dry humping her, naked, and cumming all over her...

"We need to find a place to stay and get some shut-eye." Clearing his throat, Robin said out loud in a futile attempt to push that memory aside. "I'm so bloody tired I think I'm even starting to see double."

Regina said nothing to that, didn't even move, let alone offered to drive, so pulling to the side of the road, the professional thief grabbed for his phone and used google to find out where the nearest place to crash was.

He found one near enough, one that was attached to a restaurant by the coast so the way he saw it, it was simply perfect.

Luckily, he was able to get there without much complications. He even managed to have Regina to get out of the car without him having to insist too much, which by how she was acting, was a miracle in itself.

And yes, he got it. She was still a bit shaken, apparently very much mad, and in a way too pensive. That's why he wasn't pushing it, because if his mind was a mess with all of the events that took place in the last forty-eight hours, he didn't want to imagine how it was for her.

"You want to order something to eat?" He asked once they were inside the small hotel room. Regina shook her head, walking directly into the bathroom and closing the door behind her

Sucking into a deep, shaky breath, Robin sat in one of the two double beds decorating the room; then, kicking his shoes and socks off, he let himself fall back against the soft mattress.

His intentions had been to wait for Regina to walk out of the washroom to use it himself, but in a matter of nothing, Morpheus took him away and as he hadn't done for the longest of times, he fell asleep.

When he woke up hours later, groggy and more than a little disoriented, it was already dark outside and Regina was by the bathroom door, looking at herself through the large mirror hanging there as she applied the reddest of lipsticks to her lips.

She was all dressed up as well, wearing a little black dress that even though was a little loose down her waist, had a very pronounced low cut right in front. It was also a little too short and yes, it looked heavenly on her. Actually, it looked so, so good, that the image of her made the fussiness taking over his mind clear up a little.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked, running a hand down his face as he sat over the bed.

Turning on her bare feet so that she could look at him, her eyebrow rose. "Well, look who's finally woken up." Her tone wasn't exactly kind, but it wasn't as harsh as he knew she could get so he was going to take it as a good thing.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I think I overslept."

Regina hummed, turning back around and inspecting her image once again. "I want to go out."

Groaning because his muscles were a little sore, Robin got out of bed, stretching and scratching underneath his jaw. "Okay, let me go take a shower and then we'll go out and grab something to eat. If we are quick about it, we can reach the French border in a few hours and then tomorrow, we'll be having lunch in Paris."

"No, I don't want to be quick about it. I _want _to go out; there is a festival by the beach and I will go."

"What?" He scoffed, not really understanding.

Could it be that his brain wasn't functioning properly yet? Because really, after the insane last couple of days the woman just had, why would she want to go out to a festival when she was basically on the run?

Turning around once again towards him, this time with her chin tilted up and her eyes shining darkly, Regina placed both hands to her hips. "Don't play dumb with me, London, you heard me just fine."

For a few seconds, Robin just stared back at her, frowning and trying to understand her logic. He couldn't, as quite honestly, that she wanted to go aut, not twenty-four hours after being rescued from the hands of a madman, sounded a bit bizarre for him.

"Okay, Regina… I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Alright, so let's get some things straight here. I didn't ask for your opinion or your permission. I am just telling you, that I am going to be out. You can come, which I very much would prefer, but if you don't want to, you can leave… go and have your lunch in Paris tomorrow if that's your thing."

Blinking a couple of times, Robin ran the tip of his tongue against his teeth, his eyes set on the brunette as he remembered Granny's words to describe her...

'_She is not an easy person to deal with… she's a hard one to decode, she's infuriatingly stubborn and rightdown stupid at times'..._

She also said the woman was the master of closing off to the world, so could it be that was what she was doing? Closing off and going in denial?

He wasn't sure, but if going to a festival or whatever served to put her in a better mood or her mind at ease, why the hell not humor her?

"Alright then… I'll get that shower so we can go, eat something and check that festival-thingy; but after, we are back on the road. Yes?"

The corner of her lips curved a little and her nose scrunched. "Okay."

Nodding and a bit surprised that he didn't have to bargain more, Robin hurried to get his business in the washroom done, putting on some of the clothes Ruby got him for his first meeting with Regina once he finished.

They were fancy clothes, not too shabby if you asked him, and even though it was definitely not something of his choosing or something he would wear on his everyday life, he was glad for they were still on his bag; because by wearing them, he wasn't going to look too out of place by Regina's side... because by God, she really looked fit as hell.

If there was any trace of a doubt in his mind about that, it faded away when he walked out of the bathroom and saw her again, this time putting on a pair of impossible high heels on her feet while she sat over the bed.

She looked stunning, almost breathtaking, and yes, she smelled almost as good as she looked, as she apparently put on a bit of that dark and alluring perfume he has come to identify as purely hers. Overall, she was appealing to all of his senses and that right there, definitely woke in him the need to go walk to her and kiss the red out of her mouth.

He didn't though; first, because even though it wouldn't be the first kiss they've shared, he wasn't sure if that was something he was still allowed to do, and second, because the distracted look on her face was a clear indication that she was mentally far away, and whatever it was that was going in that complicated head of hers, he didn't want to be the one disrupting it by something so mundane as a kiss.

"You ready?" He asked after a while, chewing hard onto the inside of his lips as her face lifted to his.

"Yeah… I just… ugh, I'll never let Granny pack for me again. I hate this dress."

Letting his eyes roam her over, Robin hummed, putting his hands into the pocket of his pants. "Well I don't want to be that guy, but I think it's a nice dress."

Regina scoffed, her unamused eyes settling on his. "Why? Because you get to have an eyeful of my tits almost bursting out?"

Unable to help it, Robin snorted at her boldness, his right hand going to the top of his head as he cringed. "What, no… I didn't even notice that. I mean, I just like… you know, the thing..."

Pursing her lips a little and then standing up, the brunette walked to him. She got close enough to let him have a better experience of that intoxicatingly sexy scent of her, and close enough she was sure he could lean forward and kiss her if he dared…

"What thing? This one?" She asked, her low voice in her throat as she pointed at her chest. "Or this one?" Then, she was turning around, lifting her dress high enough to show him the lacey little thing she was using as knickers.

It was a quick thing, then she was swirling back to him, leaning a little so that she could touch his chest lightly.

Now, the whole thing didn't last three seconds, but it literally left his mouth dry and his blood pumping. "Well now that I look at them, because I didn't before, I think I like both, yeah."

Biting on her lips and if he wasn't mistaking, letting her eyes drop to his own mouth, Regina slid her hands down his sides. "You clean up nice, London." After saying that, her eyes went lower, apparently inspecting him. But then, she was taking a step back and rolling her eyes. "Now come on, I'm starving."

Sighing and wondering if she was aware of the effect she had on him, Robin agreed to her statement, and when she walked out of the room, he went with her.

The restaurant, which was in full party mood the same way the whole street seemed to be, was able to sit them in a somehow quiet corner. It was still too loud, with music blasting all around, but at least one didn't have to scream in order to talk.

Not that they did much talking, as Regina seemed to be in the same pensive mood he has seen in her when he walked out of the washroom earlier on.

"Can I ask you something?" He risked it once the food was eaten and Regina ordered her second drink, which not surprisingly, was a glass of sangría.

"You can ask, but I can't promise I'll answer."

"Fair." He said, taking a sip of his whiskey. Then, he thought of how to voice the question he wanted to ask. At the end, he went for the simplest of words, but ones that bundled everything together. "Are you okay?"

Frowning and twisting her lips in what was supposed to be a smile, Regina puffed out a breath. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Robin looked at her, from her eyes, shadowed with something that spoke volumes of how _not _okay she was, and then lower to the bruises around her throat. He didn't speak about that though, and just went for what he could read out of her sour mood.

"I don't know; back in the room you were so adamant on coming to this festival, but now that we are here, basically across from it, you look everything but content."

Her eyes rolled and she shrugged, taking a long sip of her drink. When she put the glass down, she was looking everywhere but to him. "It's nothing… I just... thought it was going to be better."

"The festival?"

The brown-eyed woman looked at him, an exasperated look on her face. "No; I'm talking about Gold. I just thought that… after planning it for years, that finally seeing him fall was going to be better. That it was going to feel better."

Oh…

"I spent years over this, you know? A lot of them, and I sacrificed _so _much, and now that it's done I don't even know if it was worth it. I don't know if becoming… Roni and doing all of what I did was what _he _would have wanted."

Robin was going to take that by _him_, she meant Daniel, the fiancee Gold killed and whom she wanted to avenge, so placing his elbows over the table between them, he cleared his throat, thinking about what to say and how. It was a delicate matter, so he really didn't want to blurt out the wrong thing. "Maybe everything happened so fast that you haven't had time to assimilate it; but you'll get there, just give it time."

"It was anticlimactic."

Scoffing, Robin shook his head. "What do you mean? I was there and Granny being all badass and shooting everybody was brilliant. I mean, it scared the shit out of me for a moment, as I thought I was done for; but now that I'm away and I can look back at it, it-" He made a motion with his hand, giving the impression that his mind was blowing."

The gesture made Regina snort, something that he saw as being a good thing, so reaching forward, he grabbed her hands in his. "I didn't know that old pervert that well and I'm sure I missed some of the most atrocious things he did, but of the little that I saw, I can tell he was a real piece of shit. He needed to be taken out of the street, so all of what you did, everything… can't fall being anything but amazing. You should be proud… because _he_ would be proud."

Blinking a couple of times and fixing her shining eyes on her glass, Regina lifted her shoulders and then let them drop dramatically. "Even if I did Roni for so long that I lost track of who I really am? because I did… I did this for so long that I don't even know how to _do _me?"

"Yes, he would; because Roni was what you had to do to get shit done, which you did. Now, he is going to be even more proud because you'll find a way to get back to you, and claim your life back."

Her eyes lifted from her glass to his and she looked at him over her eyelashes, her lips twisting between a grimace and the beginning of a smile.

"Plus, you got to steal a nice piece from Gold that will get us a shitload of money, so how can it be better than that? Now you get to start over anywhere you want." He lifted his glass of whiskey in toast position, his eyebrows arching.

Lifting her own glass and clinging it to his, Regina took a sip before adding. "You planned it, you stole it, so _you _are the one getting your fresh start, London."

"Well I wouldn't have made it to that vault if it wasn't for you, so… I'm going to give you a cut."

Waving him off, she scoffed. "No, I don't… need it, I've made a pretty decent amount of money for myself, so no… I definitely don't need yours."

"Oh so humble." Twisting his lips and trying to imitate her accent as accurate as he could, Robin went on. "I have money, lots and lots of it, so I don't need a million or two from you, so shove it, peasant."

Regina laughed, surprising him a little with the richness of the sound. "I don't talk like that."

"Sure you do, Brooklyn."

As a response, she lifted a hand and flipped him.

"Well there you go, full with the attitude and all. I was kind of missing it, you know?" As if to let her know the comment was a lighthearted one, Robin turned her other hand around and ran his fingers over her skin, letting his touch roam all the way to her wrist and then back over her open palm.

She let him do that, even did a little touching herself by making her fingers slide between his. She did however, said nothing, she just finished her sangría while keeping her eyes intently on his.

The intensity of her stare made him feel like reaching forward and kissing her, but once again, he didn't think the time was right.

"So what now? What does Regina want to do?"

Shrugging, the brown-eyed woman took in a deep breath. "Now? Now I want to go to that festival, I want for once not to be the entertainment, you know… just being on the other side."

"Get drunk, get silly? Alright, then let's do it."

Biting on her lips, Regina pulled at his hand, making him get out of his chair. He complied, and after paying for the food and drinks, he walked with her, hand in hand through the festive streets in front of their hotel.

Whatever it was that people were celebrating, they made it stretch all the way to the beach, which was where Regina apparently wanted to go. It was loud there, and crowded, and there seemed to be a lot of dancing and drinking involved.

The more they walked into it, the more animated she looked so squeezing her hand and flashing a smile her way, he went along.

It was after a while, when they found a nice spot and when she was halfway through of what would be her third drink that night, that she gracefully turned to him, resting her arms on his shoulders and leaning so close against him that he thought she was going to kiss him.

"I want to dance." As if to show him she really wanted to do that, Regina began to move to the rhythm of the latin song currently playing. She moved with ease along the lively tempo, and as it always happened when the woman moved, he was entranced by her.

Sure, it was definitely not a '_stage dance_' and let alone one made to seduce the masses, but he still considered himself right then and there, seduced. First, because it was her and the pull she had on him was something he couldn't even begin to explain; second, because the movements of her hips flowing with the beat was entrancing, and third, because unlike the all the previous times he has seen her dance, this time, it looked like she was enjoying herself.

She wasn't dancing because she had to or because she wanted to reach a goal, no… she was dancing because she wanted to, and the glow that gave to her face was enough to leave him a little out of breath.

"Come and dance with me." She put her drink down and reached for his to do the same.

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and automatically resting both hands on her hips, Robin laughed. "Bold of you to assume I know how to dance this kind of music." And really, looking at the other couples dancing around with their swirls and their sync movements made it pretty obvious to him.

Her nose scrunched, her fingers moved down his arms. "Come on, London."

Biting hard on his lips, Robin was about to give in and go and embarrass himself out there, but before he could, some random bloke walked to them and cleared his throat, making Regina arch an eyebrow and turn her head to him.

"What?" She almost barked.

"Bailamos?" The man said and because Robin could understand some spanish, he quickly caught on. The man wanted Regina to dance with him, and by the murderous glint taking over her eyes, she was about to tell him to fuck off. "Claro, si a tu esposo no le molesta."

Instead of biting the man's head off, Regina laughed and turned to Robin. "He thinks you're my husband."

Despite himself, Robin smirked, his male ego proud that someone would think he was able to score a woman like her; so, liking the guy already just for that, he bit into his lips. "You can go and dance with him if you want to, he probably knows what to do better than I would."

Regina hummed, turning to the man. "El no baila."

Offering a hand and sending Robin what he assumed was a 'don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece', the man smiled. He looked harmless, so Robin reciprocated the smile with a nod.

Regina grabbed the man's hand, but before she could walk away with him, she turned to Robin and kissed him right on the mouth. "I'll be right back."

Licking his lips and smiling at the gesture, Robin watched her go and mingle with the other couples and yes, just like he assumed, the man did a better job at dancing to Latin music than he ever could.

Not that he paid too much attention to him, because his eyes were almost exclusively glued to her; to each swaying movement of her hips, to the easy smile on her face… to the way she would every now and then move her face to search for him…

It was hypnotic to see her like that, so carefree, and for the couple of songs she danced with the man, watching her was all he did.

But then she was done with it all so she started to walk back to him, her eyes shining and her cheeks tinged with a deep red that looked pretty on her. Add to that the way the nightly breeze was making her hair swirl all around, how her lips curved into a knowing grin and yes, he knew he was done for.

He wanted her, Gods be damned, but he wanted her bad.

"Do you want me to get you another drink?" He asked once she was close enough; but instead of responding, what she did was throw her arms around him; then, she was kissing him, her tongue finding its way into his mouth as she let her body press hard against his.

For a few seconds that seemed to drag into a sweet eternity, that was all they did, kiss long and deep, his hands moving to her hips to hold her close as her fingers slid into his hair.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" He asked once her lips slid from his mouth and moved over his cheek.

"Yeah… did you enjoy watching me?" She purred, kissing her way to a spot below his ear and then down to his throat, nipping on his skin and then sucking on his pulse point.

That right there made him hiss, his hands sliding low down her back until he was almost grabbing her ass. Almost… as he didn't think it was an appropriate thing to do in public.

Oh but he wanted to… he wanted to feel her, to slide underneath her dress and squeeze her generous flesh hard into his palms… maybe even to move his hand a bit further and touch her right between her legs.

"I did, very much. Shit… Regina, you're just stunning."

"Do you want to see me dance again… just for you and in our room?"

Sucking into a deep breath and then blowing it out, he scoffed. "I would definitely not hate on that."

Pulling apart a little and settling her dark stare on him, she smirked. "I can do more than dancing, and you can do more than just watch." As if to give a clearer meaning to her words, Regina slid even closer, straddling one of his legs and then moving suggestively against it.

It made Robin growl low in his throat, as he was sure he could feel the heat of her burning him even through the fabrics of clothes separating them.

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's go." With that said, she grabbed his hand and giving him a hard pull, she made him walk with her; destination? their room… and maybe if he had it his way, to their future...

TBC

Sorry I left it here, the next scene is going to be quite long and I won't have time to write it this week and I really wanted to give you a little something. Let me know if there is something you would like to see in the next one, and if it fits, I'll add it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

There was a strong sense of déjà vu washing over Robin Locksley as he sat on the edge of the leather couch placed in a corner of the small room he was staying in for the night, his eyes intently set on the stunning brunette moving sensuously in front of him and his heart beating with the force of a thousand hammers against his chest.

Yes, it was definitely something his mind was sure it has lived before, because even though what he was going through was a whole new experience, at the same time, it all felt too familiar. The setting, the woman moving to the slow but sensual rhythm softly playing in the background… the glass of whiskey set securely in his hand and yeah, why not go ahead and admit it? The sheer edginess of not exactly knowing what to expect growing in the pit of his stomach.

It was an unsettling thing, one that was making him feel both giddy and uncertain because sure, even though part of him was aware that during that night he was going to see a turning point in whatever kind of relationship he had with Regina, the other part was a bit unsure about whether things should actually happen or not.

Now, that he was unsure didn't have anything to do with his willingness and desire to let things go where he wanted them to go because God, he did, he wanted it and he wanted it bad; but the thing was that he wasn't sure if that was what Regina really needed or even wanted in that moment.

Yes, she implied she wanted to take things to the next level and she was even doing her part in making his desire skyrocket by the way she was teasingly moving for him, but all the same, that didn't mean it was the right thing to do.

What if she had a little too much to drink and wasn't exactly in the best state to make those kinds of decisions? Or what if the woman was still shocked after all of the events that have been taking place in the last couple of days and in her confusion, she ended up sleeping with him only to then regret it? If that happened, she could end up accusing him of taking advantage of her in such a vulnerable moment and she would be right.

So, what if by humoring her, he was letting his raging libido push for things that had no right of happening? Not in that moment, not ever?

"Why so tense, London?"

Taken out of his thoughts by the sultriness of that voice drilling deep into his brain, Robin tilted his chin a bit up, his jaw clenching as he watched the woman that has taken hostage each and everyone of his thoughts walking to him.

She did it slowly, moving with the skill of a wild cat creeping upon its prey, her eyes set on him and a sly smile gracing her full lips.

It was entrancing, in a way hypnotic, and as he watched her get closer and closer, he couldn't help but to push himself all the way to the back of the couch. "Do you want me to get you another drink?"

He asked, meaning to gain as much time as he needed to make sure he wasn't making a mistake, and only once the question was out there, was that he realized that getting more alcohol into her system was definitely not the way to go.

Not like she was drunk, or at least he didn't think so, but she wasn't completely sober either.

"Maybe water?"

Instead of replying, Regina expertly helped herself to settle over him, her frame deliciously pressing against him as she grabbed the glass of whiskey out of his hands. "I'm okay."

She did however, sip from his drink, and when the amber liquid apparently slid down her throat and settled on her stomach, the dancer put the glass aside and went back to what she was doing before, which was moving along to the music.

The only difference? That she was now doing in while straddling him, her hips swaying sensually and her face getting dangerously close to his.

He could even kiss her if he wanted to, but instead he just watched her, licking his lips as his eyes scanned along her pretty features.

"You have the same face you did during that first time I danced for you." Without loosing her rhythm, Regina's hand moved to the back of the man's head, her fingers getting buried into his hair as she pushed her chest close to his face; meanwhile, her other hand slid erotically into her own hair, her teeth pinching her bottom lip as she kept her eyes fixed into his.

Swallowing on dry, Robin set his hands on her hips, holding her in place as he allowed his face to descend into her cleavage so that he could place a kiss right between her tits. "Yeah? and what face is that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, like you were terrified of me. Like you were torn between wanting to leave that place running and staying there and see how lucky you could get."

With his lips pressed to her chest and his hands sliding to the back of her thighs, Robin chuckled, his mouth moving along so that he could kiss the swell of her breast as it menaced to burst out of her little black dress. "Well maybe I looked like that because I wanted both, I mean… I was entranced since the first time I saw you, but you were also kind of intimidating."

Throwing her head back and then straightening against him, she let him roam underneath her dress, his hands finding the generous flesh of her ass and squeezing her hard to him. "That's silly. I can be a lot of things, but intimidating is not one of them."

"You are. I mean, look at you. Regina, you are perfect, you look like a Goddess, you feel like heaven, you smell ridiculous good and… this is going to sound lame, but that's kind of intimidating to a simple man like me. Besides, you have that _don't fuck with me _vibes irradiating out of you in huge waves that's hard to miss so yes, you are intimidating. Then let's not forget how you almost ripped my cock off with your bare hands… so that doesn't help much."

"So you have the long face because you are ridiculously intimidated by me or because you think I want to rip your dick off?"

Before he could reply that neither of those were the reason why he was feeling kind of uncertain, the brown chocolate woman dropped her hand between their bodies and without missing a beat, she started to stroke him until he was fully erect. Yes, it was over the layers of his jeans and then his boxer briefs, but the electricity of her hand on him was still enough to make him feel it in the deepest parts of him.

"Because that's definitely not what I want tonight."

Captivated by the raw tone in which she said the words and making his eyes dig into her own as she kept on moving her hand up and down his length, Robin closed the palm of his hands over her ass, grabbing as much of her as he could. "No? And what is it that you want tonight, Regina?"

Arching an eyebrow, she moved her other hand to his pants as well and started to work on his belt, unbuckling it and then pulling at it until it was completely off of him. "I want to make you feel good… and I want to finish what we started back at the club. Are you up for it?"

With the question asked, she used his own belt against him, grabbing both edges with each one of her hands and then letting the leather of it to rest at the back of his neck. Once there, she pulled at the belt and made him lean forward against her, making him move close enough for her to be able to lick his lips.

That did it for Robin, because as soon as he felt her tongue smoothly sliding over his lips, his doubts wavered and he reacted to the stimulus, capturing her mouth with his and kissing her as he has been wanting to do since they walked back into the room.

As for Regina? It was like an erotic fantasy came truth, because as he kissed her long and deep, she started to fumble with the button of his jeans and then with the zipper. Once she got them undone, she slid her hand in there, wrapping all five digits of her right hand around his hardon, stroking him over the fabric of his underwear until he felt his head was going to explode.

"Is this how you wanted me to treat you back to that first time?" Her lips moved to his cheek and then down his chin.

"I wouldn't have minded it. I mean… I wanted you so bad… the first time, and the second… and all of the times after that. I don't even know what you do to me."

Sure, part of him knew that in each and every one of the times they ended up in the predicament they were in now, she has played on her terms and has done all the right moves to make him want her bad; because yes, the woman was after all a master in the arts of seduction and making men get this level of horny was her game. Still, that didn't take from the need he felt of her, as he was sure that she could stand still in a corner of that room doing nothing and he would still want her the same.

Humming, Regina kissed her way down his throat, nipping on the column of his neck and then sucking a series of wet kisses over and around his pulse point. It made Robin growl, his hips shooting up so that he could grind himself to her.

"I never made out with a client before… or let them touch me. I could have, you know? the money was good and some of them were not bad to look at. Yet, I never felt the need… I didn't even feel anything with them… just the urge to get it over with. Until you."

Swallowing on dry as she started to move her hips against him, Robin bit on his lips. "Really?"

Straightening her posture, she rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders as she kept on with the sensual movements. "Maybe not the first time, as I was more focused on finding out what the hell you were trying to do with the safe. But after? Yeah… I think so. Especially that last time in the bathroom. Mmm I wanted you so bad; I wanted to feel your cock in me, to have you fuck me until I came over and over again, and I wanted to make you cum in me… wanted to feel you..."

"Shit, Regina."

Her words made his cock twitch and his hands automatically pulled her closer to him. Yes, she was talking the kind of talk she knew was going to make him want her even more, but he'll be damned if he said it didn't work.

"Did you want to do it? Because at times I thought you were going to…"

"I did want it, so bad." Just to remember how she felt against him, bare, wet, hot and so ready to receive him, was enough to cloud his mind in that moment.

"Good." Humming, she started to work on getting him out of his shirt. "Because that means it's going to be so good when you finally fuck me tonight, Robin."

The man sucked in a breath, helping her get rid of the shirt and then assisting her off her own dress. He did that quickly, meaning to have a good look at her newly exposed frame and why not? Kiss the hell out of that sinful mouth of hers; but before he could, she slid off his lap and accommodated herself between his legs instead.

"Take this off." She said while tugging at his pants. He let her do it, kicking his shoes off and lifting his arse off the couch enough for her to keep going. Once halfway out, he just watched as she slid them the rest of the way off.

He was left only in his underwear, with his rigid cock more than obvious and a hungry glint taking over his eyes. "Come here." He said, wanting to have her against him; but ignoring him, Regina went ahead and grabbed his dick again, stroking him… up and down. She did it for a while, her eyes set on what she was doing; then, she ventured a little bit further and did the same but by sneaking her hand into his boxers, holding him by the base of his length and then moving up to the tip of it.

By then he was as hard as he would get, struggling to keep some sort of control under the raw sensation of her hand working on his erection. It was hard… so very hard, and it got even more difficult when she moved her mouth to him.

"Oh… that's… oh shit." Sure, the contact was over the fabric of his boxers, but that wasn't even so thick to begin with so yes, the little shocks that started to shoot all over his being were more than real.

"Is it good?" Closing her mouth over his cock without stopping her stroking, Regina hummed, her tongue running in circles over the crown of his dick and then applying a bit of suction.

"Yeah…. Yes." His eyes closed, his hips bucked and his head was thrown back, and still, she kept going on him, little by little dragging his underwear down, her mouth going lower and lower over the fabric.

When she finally had him out, his cock breaking free of the bondage, she removed both her mouth and hand off of him and just pulled the remaining piece of clothing from him.

That was the moment his eyes opened and searching for her with a heated glance, he buried his hand in her silky hair. "Come here, I want to kiss you."

"Why, I'm not done with you here." With that said, she closed the distance between her face and his cock and just like that, she licked a few random patterns against his balls, her hands set on his hips and her fingers digging into his flesh. When she was done with that, she made her tongue run from there and all the way to the tip of him, her mouth closing over him and her tongue teasing.

"Oh my God, Regina." He hissed, not sure if it was hotter to feel her do what she was doing or watching her, her eyes closed in her concentration and her mouth moving up and down the length of him.

Maybe it was all in the combination, he wasn't even sure about anything anymore, but the thing was that he felt in heaven right in that moment.

And why wouldn't he? Regina was sucking him good, stroking what she couldn't get into her mouth and then letting her tongue run all over him. It was perfect, it made him feel on top of the world… but, he was also sure that if she kept it like that, he was going to end up disgracing himself and no, that could be; it was with that in mind that he grabbed her face and made her slide up against him.

She ended up leaning against him, her naked chest pressed against his and her mouth just a few inches from his. "I said I wanted to kiss you."

Letting her eyes drop almost close, Regina moved forward, but before she could even touch her mouth to his, Robin placed a finger to her lips and shook his head no. "Not here… tempting as that mouth is."

"No, and where?" Her eyebrow shot up and her lips curved in a smirk.

"Well I have a rather particular preference; but how about we go for what you want? So show me where you want my mouth, Regina… show me and I'll make you feel amazing with it."

"Hmm." Running the tip of her tongue against the edge of her teeth, Regina pulled back, reached for the whiskey and took a long swallow of it. When she was done, she closed her eyes and pursing her lips, she let herself sway with the rhythm of the song currently playing. "I love this one."

Robin wasn't paying any kind of attention to the music, but he did like the way her face brightened as she apparently let the beat take over her. Not that she spent too much time on it, because then she was getting up and climbing on top of the couch.

It was a move she did on him back at the club so he knew what to expect and he wasn't going to lie, it was where he hoped his request would take them. That was why when her navel was at his eye level and she placed a foot against the back of the seat, he didn't waste any time whatsoever and simply placed a kiss to her lower stomach… or at least he started there, and then he progressed slowly down...

Now yes, he could have gone directly to where he wanted to taste her the most, but she was a little high for him to do that immediately.

Not like it mattered as he could find an easy fix to that, and he did, by grabbing her hips and pulling her down. At the end, each one of her thighs ended by his side so that he could press his mouth to the crotch of her panties.

Regina moaned at that, and feeling more than encouraged, he proceeded to push the lacey fabric of it to the side so that he could do the same but right against her heat, no pantie and no barrier to stop him from having that intimate taste of her he has been craving ever since the first time she made that move on him.

"This where you wanted my mouth?" He asked, his breath brushing against her. At that, Regina hummed what he thought was an affirmation so he went a bit further, first kissing at each side of her lower lips and then pressing harder on her center. The position was still not ideal, but he was going to do what he could with it.

"Yes, right there."

"Good, because it's where I wanted to kiss you. Now spread those legs for me, will you? I want to do this real good."

Holding herself to the wall, Regina did, and Robin took the opportunity to let his tongue dart forward, making it run from her slit and ending on her clit. Once there, he swirled it around her, massaging and then sucking her into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah… that's good, that's so good."

Smirking at her reaction, Robin went deeper, his resolution of making her feel out of this world strong. He licked, he manipulated her clit until she was moaning and humming in satisfaction and he even went as far as to bury his tongue as deep into her as he could.

She was obviously liking it, and he was enjoying taking her there…

What could he say? She tasted good, she felt good and to listen to her was simply glorious. He wasn't complaining either on the way his hands found themselves back on her ass, as that gave him the chance to knead and enjoy the full wonders of that part of her anatomy as he feasted on her.

"Ay puñeta." She mumbled at some point, and he didn't have to be an expert in Spanish to know that meant she was really, really enjoying what he was doing.

"You like it? You gonna cum in my tongue?"

Gasping, Regina placed a hand on top of his head and then she pulled away. Her retreat made him frown, especially when she slid all the way down and sat on his lap.

"What is it, did I say… or did something wrong?" Fixing his stare on her wild eyes and flushed face, Robin couldn't help but to wonder if at the end, he fucked things up...

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, Regina blew out a breath and then rolled her eyes. "No, not at all, it was all good… amazing even. But I want to cum in your cock, and I don't want to wait."

He wasn't sure how it was possible, but if anything, her words and the way she said them looking straight into his eyes made him get even harder. It was to a point unbearable, and as he watched her take off her panties, he prayed things wouldn't end too soon from his part.

He wanted her, bad, and if he didn't get a hold of the intensity of his need for her, he could end up finishing before she could reach her own edge and wouldn't that be a disgrace?

Sucking in a breath and sure, feeling the pressure of the moment hit him, he cleared his throat. "Should we take this over the bed?"

"I said I don't want to wait, London." With that laid out, she straddled him, one of her hands set firmly over his shoulder while the other one grabbed for his cock, lining it up so that she could begin the process of easing herself onto him.

Now, for someone who claimed she didn't want to wait, she did that excruciatingly slow; first letting the tip of his erection break into her and then stroking the rest of his length with her hand. She did that without letting her stare drop from his, and he watched entranced as her lips parted to let her breath puff out.

"You alright?" He asked, doing his best not to give into the impulse of grabbing her hips and pulling her hard onto him.

"Yeah… oh you have me so wet you can easily slide right in… but I haven't done this in a while and I want to enjoy it. I want to feel all of it, as inch by inch of your cock gets all the way in. Then I want you to fuck me hard."

"That mouth of yours… you can't even begin to imagine the things I want to do to you when you talk like that."

By then he was halfway in, his heart beating wild and his cock throbbing in need.

"Don't tell me… just show me, show me all you want to do…"

Settling all the way in, Regina moaned out loud, her eyes closing and her forehead pressing against him. Robin groaned, the velvety warm sensation of being wrapped by her making him tremble.

Yes, he needed a moment to gather himself, but apparently so did her, so kissing the tip of her nose, the corner of her lips and then her chin, he tried to give them the time needed.

"You feel so good."

"You do too." She said back, her face moving to the right until her mouth was on his.

It was that way, that they began to move. Slowly at first, adjusting to one another and then a bit faster, her arms around his neck as his touch roamed through her back and then up into her hair.

There was no talking, just hungry kisses and strangled moans and sure, he wanted to tell her how good she felt and how bad he has been wanting to have her like that since he first felt her skin on his, but at the same time, he didn't want to stop kissing her.

It was too much of a good thing to give up… her tongue swirling with his, her arms pulling him closer, her scent dancing on his nostrils… and all that while she moved against him, her skin pressed to his skin and her hips moving in unison with his thrusts.

It was too much, and he could definitely feel how things could spiral out of control soon enough, at least if he didn't try to slow it down. That was why he pulled away from the kiss, panting and keeping his hands securely on her lower back.

Now, for a second, he was sure she was going to say something, but she just settled her dark eyes on him and kept moving, her cheeks tinged a deep red and her lips swollen by his kisses.

She looked like a mirage, a beautiful one, and he couldn't help but to tell her that.

"You're stunning, Regina… so much you don't even feel real."

The corner of her lip tipped up. "You are not bad yourself, thief, but don't get used to me saying that. I'm saying it because you have so fucking turned on."

Not getting enough of how blunt she was, he scoffed. "You are?"

"Yes, I love your cock in me… mmm you keep it like that I'll cum… I want that, I want you to make me cum so don't stop… just… fuck me good…"

And fuck… how could he not comply when she used that tone on him?

Moving forward, Robin kissed her, making Regina lean back. The movement made her hold onto him tight, especially since she ended up half suspended in the air. She also hummed, probably to complain about not wanting to be dropped.

Robin didn't pay too much mind because he was not planning on dropping her. No… what he was doing was aiming for a new angle that could probably take her to the edge.

It took her a couple of minutes to get her there, but when he felt her relax, he dragged his hands to her arse and getting a good grip, he moved her to him, basically slamming her against his groin as he himself met her halfway with some thrusts of his own.

That seemed to do the trick because in a matter of nothing, she was moaning into his mouth, kissing him harder, almost desperately as he kept the pace that she was apparently enjoying.

He knew the moment it happened, he felt it… when she came undone into his arms and to that, he responded by pushing harder, going as deep as he could as he himself was closer and closer to finishing off.

"Fuck, Regina… I need to pull out."

"No." She mumbled, kissing his mouth over and over. "Let me feel you Robin, let me feel you cum in me."

It was insane, but that was it; so pulling her back to him and collapsing against the back of the couch, he let it happen. Panting and pressing his mouth clumsily to hers, he felt his release wash over him in huge waves, his mind getting clouded and his entire reality shaking.

Regina kissed him as he came, her fingers in his hair, on his neck and along his back, and when he was finally spent and almost back to him, she pressed her face to his and laughed.

"Oh my God… that was… hmm, it was amazing."

A little out of breath, Robin nodded, letting out a chuckle of his own as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "It was. But I'm afraid I'm about to make a mess here."

His hands pulled her closer, making his still hard dick to keep in place, as he knew that as soon as he slid out, his cum was going to spill everywhere.

"Don't pull it out, I like it there."

"It won't stay there forever… as much as I'd like that. Shit, you really feel amazing."

He kissed her, first in her mouth, then in her chin and then going lower to her shoulder. At the end, he ended up over her tits, his tongue lapping against her hard nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

It was nice, first listening to her soft hum and then feeling her like that, but already feeling himself going soft, he tried to pull her once again to him, preventing that way a slip. Not like it was going to last long…

"Don't pull it out."

"I'm not but it's-" Before he could finish talking, Regina's phone started to ring and in a second, she was jumping away from him, almost running to the little device and yes, leaving a mess all over him. "Okay then…"

"Marco, dime que paso." Regina said once she grabbed the phone to answer it. After that, she closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, clearly feeling worried. But after a while, she let out the breath she was holding and chuckled, allowing herself to fall flat over the mattress. "Are you sure?"

Taking her latest reaction as a good thing, Robin got to his feet to clean up. He did it in the bathroom, grabbing a towel after and handing it to her as she kept talking on the phone.

She grabbed it and simply pressed it between her legs and wanting to give her some sort of privacy, he took the opportunity to go and check his phone as well.

It was supposed to be nothing, a little distraction, but upon doing it, he cringed. What could he say? There were seven missed calls from Mulan and a couple of messages flashing unread and he knew, he just knew he was going to be in trouble with her.

"Well shit." He opened the messages to write her something, taking notice of the last message she sent.

'Where the hell are you Robin Locksley?'

Taking a deep breath, he typed, _I'm on my way,_ and then he turned off the phone, knowing that in that moment, that was the best action to take.

"Good news about Granny?" He asked once he saw Regina hung up the phone.

"Yes, I think so." After saying that, she lifted on her elbows and arched an eyebrow. "So what are you doing still standing there, come here and put that cock where it belongs."

He laughed at that, licking on his lips. Then, he complied, knowing that he needed to make the best out of what he could because once they arrived to London, things could end up taking a bad turn...


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was getting restless.

He knew it because for the last half an hour or so, she has been wriggling in her seat, turning this way or that way as if her bum was itching and the need to get a good scratch to relieve herself was driving her crazy.

He could also tell because of her continuous huffs and puffs and yes, because she was annoyingly fidgeting with the window's buttons, making the crystal clear panel roll down, and then up, down, and then back up as she watched with a pronounced pout on her lips the methodical movement of it.

It was distracting… having her like that, not necessarily because the incessant moving and deep sighs coming from her seat, but because he knew that when she reached her breaking point of boredom, she was going to make him stop driving so that she could stretch her legs, and those little stretches she claimed to need so much usually lasted a couple of hours, if not the entire night.

He knew the drill by then; after being on the road with her for the past few days, he could predict how her walks would turn into a 'let's see what's in town' because it was how it always happened. He would give in, then she would want to explore, drink and dance and yeah… the drinking and dancing would make her get in a careless kissy-friendly mood that never failed to entrance him and as one thing lead to the other, that always meant the two of them getting a room wherever they could to spent the night.

It happened in Spain, it happened when they made it into France and now that they were already way behind schedule from all of the detours, it was going to happen again if he let it.

It probably would have happened already if it wasn't because for what seemed like forever, they've been driving through nothing but extensive fields that seemed to have no end. It was just plain green, stretching into infinity and beyond and providing no chance for Regina to feel like exploring.

But she would, if he left it up to her, she would one way or another find a way to feel like breaking loose, and the last thing he needed in his hands was for her to get creative and ask him to stop so that they could sneak around and find a vineyard or something more to her liking; not only because they could end up getting in trouble for trespassing or whatever, but also because he wanted them to get to London as soon as the next day, and another stop wouldn't help his case like at all.

Meaning? He needed to distract her any other way so that she wouldn't want him to pull over; be it by talking, maybe finding a station with some music that she liked… convincing her to get a nap…

He wasn't sure, but he definitely needed to do something.

It was with that in mind and trying to get her attention, that Robin extended his arm and briefly grabbed her chin between his knuckles; thinking that maybe if he played a little with her, she would get distracted enough to forget for a while about the slightly uncomfortable long way they still had to travel.

"Is everything alright with your seat? Does it have fire ants biting your arse or something?"

Arching an eyebrow and sending him a look that spoke volumes of how her level of impatience was reaching breaking point, Regina blinked slowly.

Now… she didn't look mad, not even annoyed, but there was this glint in her eyes that made him see she wasn't ecstatic either, and if there was something that he already knew about the woman, was that when she was in that half here, half there kind of mood, anything could happen at any given moment.

She could get into one of her reclusive stages, where she didn't want to talk or even listen to him, she could get cranky and go all cold on him with her cutting attitude, or she could turn on a more interesting demeanor and get in full playful mode…

The last one rarely happened while he was driving, as she has made it cristal clear how much she disliked sitting on hours on end just driving, but luckily, he knew how to appeal to her good side and he was sure that if he played his cards right, he could tip her into the right direction. After all, she was not ill-humored yet so the situation was still salvageable. He just needed to push the right bottons, so going with what he knew, he turned his hand and using the ball of his thumb, he smoothed her lower lip with it, the gesture edging more in tenderness than in him trying to get her all frisky.

"How much longer do we have to keep going? It's getting late." Obviously not following his futile attempt to humor her, the brunette went with the first question that indicated she was ready to ask him to stop driving.

That right there made him suck into a deep breath, as he knew she wasn't going to like the answer he had to give. But what could he do? It was what it was so sighing, he went for it.

"I think we'll have to put an all-nighter. We are already behind schedule so-"

Regina didn't even let him finish, as she turned to him and quickly interrupted him. "Schedule? What schedule is that?"

With his eyes on the road, Robin shrugged, catching the dry chuckle escaping Regina's lips as she asked that.

"Well… you know, the one where we were supposed to be in London two days ago?"

Instead of biting back because yes, he knew she was aware that she was the one to blame for that and the subject always put her in the defensive, what Regina did was turn around and go back at rolling the window down. "Well… you know-" She said, imitating his british accent. "If you wanted us to get there sooner, maybe we should have gone in by plane, mate."

At her comeback, Robin laughed because yes, in part she was right. But what could he say? At the time of them running away from the mess at Granny's, everything went in such a rush that they didn't plan the logistics so well; but they were almost there now, so thinking on what they should have done served no purpose now.

"I thought France was known for their lavender fields. Why haven't we crossed one by now? Or sunflowers, I like those. But nooo, we had to go through here, where there is nothing… not even a nice town to go see. It's just… so boring and definitely no Monet painting. We should have gone through Paris instead."

Ha, as if he would ever get her to leave Paris if he took her there. It was in the small towns they've already been too and she acted as if she fell in love with everything in there, so he didn't want to imagine her in such a big city and all it had to offer.

He would loose her in there, because she sure as hell would refuse going to London if she ever stepped into Paris.

He wasn't going to mention that though, so instead, he went on with the plan of distracting her. "So flowers, uh? I never would have taken you for a woman who liked flowers."

"Why shouldn't I like them, because I was a stripper and instead of flowers I got assholes throwing me money?"

At her words, Robin gasped because fucking shit, this was not at all how he planned things on turning. "No… no, I definitely didn't mean it like that. It's just… that you're so…"

"I'm _so_ what?"

Smiling a cheeky smile as he was cocking it all up the more he talked, Robin shrugged. "Lovely, you're just lovely, and you're also right. You know what, I'm going to start a petition so they have flowers everywhere, by the thousands. Fuck allergies, because come on, this is France right?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at him in a way he couldn't quite decipher, but then, before he could add more into what he was trying to do, she unbluckled and lifted herself to her knees so that she could put half her body out of the window.

She did it quick enough to surprise him.

"Hey, what the bloody hell are you doing? You're going to make us get pulled over or worse, you'll fall off that window." Moving his eyes to her, the British man watched as she acted like she didn't even hear him, her torso sticking out as she remained kneeling over the passenger seat. "Regina."

She paid him no mind… in fact, she laughed into the wind, moving her hips in a way that reminded him too much of the way he saw her dance on stage that first time he went to the club. They swayed provokinly, her hips… making her dress ride a bit higher and almost letting him get a nice view of the little knickers she was probably wearing underneath.

It was a deliberate move, he knew… the little tease, but because he was more worried of her falling over or of some police officer pulling them over, he didn't give into the urge of lifting her dress completely off and decided instead to pull her back in.

Now, because he was driving, he couldn't grab her and make her get in like he wanted to, but he did wrap a hand around her thigh and pulled her a little.

"Come on, get back in."

"I want you to take me to the lavender fields."

And shit… he thought when she wriggled her ass a bit more, making his his knuckles lightly brush against that sweet spot between her legs he has come to know so well.

Another deliberate move, yes… he knew because as soon as the contact was made, the brunette made sure to press against it. At least enough so that Robin could feel the urge of turning his hand up to touch her there, his palm curving to her sex, rubbing, and his thumb pressing against her heated center for a second before moving up and grabbing whatever he could of her ass.

It was tempting, to just linger around… to pull the knickers down so that he could feel her good, maybe even to take an exit and find a nice spot to park over and sink his face there… but no, he wouldn't so pulling his hand away, he cleared his throat, ignoring the wamth taking over his lower belly as she hummed in complain.

"Well… that's actually at the other side of the country, love; so I think that's going to be a hard thing to do right now."

Getting back in but keeping herself on her knees, Regina faced him, her hair carelessly going everywhere because of the wind and her cheeks a healthy rosy-red as she stared straight into his eyes. "Then let's pull over somewhere around. My ass is raw from sitting in this damn car for so long."

Taking his eyes off the road for another second, Robin looked at her again and licked his lips before focusing back on the driving. "Stop where? There's not much here but road ahead and these agricultural fields that I'm pretty sure are private."

"I don't know, right here?"

Because he had somehow turned into a sucker for her, Robin looked around, noticing that one, it was dark already and two, that they were practically in the middle of nowhere. In there, there was no place for him to park… but what if he exited that road and went a bit more into the countryside?

It was too late for them to get anywhere worth seeing, but maybe she would be able to walk her impatience off...

Sighing because he already knew she won another one over him, Robin took a quick glance at her and saw that she was looking back at him, her eyes shining, her lips slightly parted and her tongue peeking through her full lips.

It was sinful… how she was looking at him and damn his soul straight to hell, but those chocolate brown orbs shining like they were doing in that moment were really something else and he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist them.

That's why he looked back upfront and hung up his gloves in defeat, because he wasn't about to get into a fight he knew he was going to lose.

"Alright, if I see an exit I'll take it, but we can't stay too long; that's the deal, as I really want to reach London tomorrow. Now buckle up, alright."

Once again, she paid him no mind, and instead, she leaned against him and pressed her lips to his jaw, kissing him right on the spot and then down his neck.

It tickled him in all the right places, the way her lips pressed and nipped, moving lower and lower until she was sucking light kisses over his pulse point. "Or you can stop right here and you know… rub my ass into feeling all better."

A low groan escaped him, especially when she lowered her hand to his lap and started to move it against him, searching and then finding that part of his anatomy that apparently couldn't get enough of her.

"Regina…" He warned her; first because he was driving and second, because she shouldn't be wanting to get that kind of touchy with him… especially not after the intense session that morning where he fucked her hard and fast in their hotel shower, just as she begged him to do.

She ended up a little sore, according to a confession she made to him at breakfast and that made him feel guilty as hell, so no… he should definitely not le her try to get him into the mood she apparently wanted to drag him in.

"Pull over." She breathed into his ear and yes, he liked the sensation. Still, he kept his eyes on the road as Regina worked on the task of stirring him into life.

"I thought you were sore…"

"Uh hum. But you're not, or are you?"

After saying that, the woman took the initiative of unbuckling his belt; once off, she started to unbutton and unzip him as well. Then, once that was done she skillfully inserted her hand down into his jeans and began once again to rub her hand against him.

This time, she did it through the much thinner fabric of his boxers briefs, wrapping her fingers around him, squeezing with the right amount of pressure, and overal, making the sensation feel ten times better.

And sure, after the overload of sex they've been having in the last few days, he wasn't sure how his body was still responding, but the thing was that it was reacting… as he little by little started to grow full and thick under her expert ministrations.

In less than three strokes, he was hard as he was ever going to be.

"Mmm, you're going to make me crash." He said looking down to what her hand was doing and then lifting his eyes back ahead.

Now, it was late so the road was barely lit and he hasn't spotted any other car for more than an hour driving, so for a second, he played with the idea of stopping the car to focus all her attention on the woman besides him.

What could he say? Even if they've done this already, he was still a little over the moon over the fact that this woman… this gorgeous, Goddess of a woman was there, still wanting him as that first night they spent together and that was enough to blow his mind. So yes, he wanted to enjoy the moment at its full capacity and he would make no apologies for it.

With that thought in mind, he slowed down and once again looked down to her hand, watching as her fingers were wrapped around his still covered erection, her palm sliding up and down in swift motions that were making her numerous bracelets cling against one another.

It was hypnotic watching her doing that and he really, really wanted to pull over. He also wanted to have her, to sneak into the backseat and fuck her nice and slow... but because he didn't want to hurt her even more than what he already did that morning, he was going to take whatever she was there to take.

Blinking, he looked up to her face and made up his mind. He knew what he wanted, it was something to do with her lips on his cock and he wanted that now.

Looking around, he pulled the car over at the side of the road and turned the headlights off.

"Come here." He said in a raspy tone and Regina immediately took the hint, that's why she sprung forward and straddled him, settling firmly on top of him as her lips twisted petulantly.

At that little act, Robin snorted because truth be told, he hadn't expected her to do that. Yet, the way his cock twitched when she pressed her groin against it was surreal...

Licking his lips, Robin fixed his darkening blue irises into her warm chocolate orbs and tilted his head to the side, his hands settling on her hips firmly. "Alright… what are we doing here?"

Instead of answering, what Regina did was lean fully against him so that she could kiss him, her mouth searching for him in the darkness and nudging him to kiss her back.

He did… of course he did, lifting one hand to grab the back of her head to hold her in place.

Not like she needed to be held, because when their lips touched she was ready, she even parted her lips for him, granting him unlimited access into the sweet cave of her mouth.

Now, even though this hadn't been at all what he had planned, Robin couldn't deny that the new turn of events was very interesting and that it felt great to be kissing Regina like that; to have her respond to him by swirling her tongue against his, to feel her body pressing even more to his as his wandering hand began to make the journey down her back and straight to her ass.

Now yes, he had business in London he should be thinking about and because of that, he shouldn't be encouraging her, but what the hell? Mulan was already pissed by his tardiness so what was an hour later when he was a few days late already?

"You know what I was thinking?" He said, breaking the kiss for a moment so that he could look into her heated eyes. "Back to when you were a clench fists with the '_no kissing'_, and look at us now, you can't seem to get enough of it."

Biting on her lips, the brunette arched an eyebrow. "Well, it was business, I don't mix my shit with business."

Taking advantage of the fact that with the dress she was wearing, he had the liberty of sneaking his hands underneath it so that he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips, Robin kissed her chin. "You sure? You mean to tell me you didn't enjoy it even if it was a little bit?"

And yes, she already told him that she did, but he would be lying if he said he didn't love hearing her say it. What could he say? There was just something about listening to how she has wanted him the same way he has wanted her that got his gears running at full speed.

"Maybe a tiny little bit." She teased, her eyes rolling as her hips moved against him. "I mean… I liked your face… and you smelled nice…"

"Really, that's a new one, I thought all you liked was my cock in you, making you cum over and over again." With a playful wink, he bit on her lower lip. "So tell me, on a scale from one to ten, how much you liked my face. I have to be at least seven-ish, right?"

"Oh come on, you know you look good. And you used that to pick up my interest… going for it when I was dancing all confident and then putting your money right here… and then here." She touched her hip and then her chest. "I remembered that even after… and I don't usually remember guys on stage. Then when you asked for the private, I knew I was going to accept it and what was better, enjoy myself… until you went and broke into the safe and I had to change strategies."

Not wanting to talk about safes, Gold and all those pesky little details, Robin rubbed his hands to her back. "I wasn't confident, I was bloody intimidated by you… you were gorgeous, and easily the most beautiful woman I ever saw, and I had to somehow grab your attention. I was sweating just thinking about it!"

Chuckling, Regina shook her head. "I was a stripper, dancing half naked on a pole, you just needed to flash your money around to grab my attention."

Letting his eyes roam her face, Robin smiled, thinking that she would never understand how he has been smitten by her ever since he first saw her. It has been physical yes, and he was not going to pretend he didn't enjoy watching her dance on that stage; but at the same time, it has been something stronger than just lust for her body, as he has been entranced in a much deeper level.

But because that was not a subject to be talking about in that moment, his mind switched from the thought and went back to something she basically just said.

"Did you really think that, when I asked for the private? That you were going to enjoy yourself with me?"

Pouting her lips as if to think about it, she blinked slowly. "Yeah… I mean, don't get weird ideas in your head because like I said, I don't hook up with clients, I don't let them touch me and I sure as hell don't get personal. But I would have done a little touching myself… I would have rubbed myself so good against you until maybe I came...and then I would have made your cock ache so bad you would have ended up creaming your pants as well, and that would have been enough for me."

"Yeah… and would you have been able to keep it quiet if you came on me like that? Because you are pretty vocal..."

Pinching her tongue between her lips, Regina hummed, her eyes half closed as she dug deep into his stare. "What if I tell you that I did, that second time before getting into the vault? That I came so good as I grinded to your cock; that I was so turned on I wouldn't have even mind if you would have grabbed me and fucked me right there-"

"Shit…" Feeling heated up by her words, Robin hissed, his hips shooting up as he grinded her hard against him. The movement made him close his eyes, and he wondered if she was as wet as he remembered her being back on the moment she just mentioned.

"Same now… I won't mind it if you do, if you fuck me here… now." Hissing the words, Regina leaned forward and kissed his jaw, tracing a path back to his lips so that Robin would have no choice but to go back into kissing her.

He did that for a while, just kissing her, but when she pushed her knickers to the side and then started to rub herself to his erection, he just had to stop. "Regina, I don't want to hurt you. You must still be sore from his morning." He mumbled into the kiss. His hands however, went to her ass, squeezing and feeling her flesh for a bit.

"You won't hurt me, I mean it's a good kind of sore. I just need to get used to this… you know, all the sex after so long being all alone."

"Hmm," Liking how she was talking in future terms, Robin smiled. "How about if we wait up and have this back in London. I'll feed you, give you a nice massage and then I'll fuck you long and slow in my bed."

"And we'll get high?"

Robin laughed at her question, his brows furrowing. "You want to get high?"

"With you, yeah."

Carried away in the moment because God, he didn't know what this woman was doing to him that he was already thinning about calling Neal so that he could get him whatever it was that Regina wanted, and please, let it be just pot, he thought, Robin circled her waist with his arm and pushed against her to kiss her, unaware that by doing so he was pushing her against the steering wheel and that as a result, she would end up pressing the honk with her back.

But that was what happened and the loud sound of ift made them both jump startled.

"Really?" Regina laughed out loud as she quickly pulled away from the steering wheel; then she lifted a hand to her temples and brushing her fingers against her flesh, she blinked a couple of times. "Talk about ruining a moment. Now I'll have to start all over again and convince you to fuck me here and then in London."

Licking his lips and feeling more than content with the smile on her face, Robin pushed the driver's seat back as far as he could make it go and pulled her to him, pushing his hips up so that his erection could grind against her groin.

"I think you believe I have more stamina than what I actually have. You're insatiable, Regina… and I don't know if I could keep up."

Pressing her hands to his chest, Regina rotated her hips over him. "Are you going to whine about it, or are you going to use this thing pocking me to fuck me?"

Sneaking his hands down her dress, he pulled even closer to him, wanting that she would feel more, because fuck it all, he was throbbing for her.

He could feel her, warm and wet against him and he wanted nothing more than to have her right there, to have her forever.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a low breath while moving his face to hers. Once close enough, he tilted his head and kissed her, his hands pulling her dress up to her waist so that he could be sitting on top of him in only her fancy underwear.

Now, he couldn't see because his eyes were closed into the kiss, but what he was feeling was amazing. Regina was kissing him back, her sex was pressing hard against his arousal and he wanted nothing more than to rip her underwear to pieces so he could have her right on the spot.

But, wanting to play with her buttons a little, he pulled away from the kiss and breathed out. "We better stop this or we'll never make it to London."

Almost as he has been expecting, a second after he said those words, Regina undulated her hips against him and hummed. The sound of it made his erection throb in anticipation and he had to bite hard on his lips not to sink into her.

"Let's do it here, I want you here. I'm so wet I won't even feel it bothering me." She almost pleaded, going straight to the point and he almost smiled.

But he didn't, the way she was moving against him and the sight of her tongue peeking between her lips as she looked at him with the full intensity of her warm eyes was really making his mind run straight into the gutter and instead of smiling, he had to rest his head against the seat to get more level headed.

Because yes, he wanted her… but they were by the side of a highway, in a foreign country… so no, they shouldn't.

But Regina… oh she knew what she was doing, how her words affected him, and she was using that to her advantage. Like she did every single time.

"Damn woman…" He grabbed her face and looked into her chocolate brown stare, taking notice that her own eyes were sparkling and that her lips were swollen and inviting. She was stunning…

With that thought in mind he kissed her again, the union of their lips and tongues little by little becoming something heated and intense that was leaving them both breathless.

It was just crazy… having her respond to him like that was really something else and as he kept kissing her, his hands moving all over her body while she alternated between burying her fingers in his hair and then sliding her hands to his shoulders, he wondered how long would it take her to convince him to turn around and go see the lavender fields…

Not long, he guessed, but in that moment, he didn't even care.

It was while they kissed, hot and heavy, that Robin had a moment of lack of control and before he could get a clear mind, he was pushing her silk underwear to the side so that his hard member could slide right into her core.

He went in slowly, with no problem, her inner walls receiving him even though the rest of her body tensed.

"You alright?" He breathed out as soon as he noticed her tense muscles, but pressing soft kisses to his face, Regina nodded and he guessed it was alright.

"It's good now, so don't you dare pulling out, you hear me?" She kissed him then, her tongue searching for his and then getting tangled with it inside his mouth.

Grunting against her lips, Robin grabbed her by the waist and without letting the kiss end, he started to move into her; up and down… slowly burying himself all the way into her until her heat was making him burn all over, and then retreating.

And as he did that, Regina just kissed him deeper, her hands sneaking between their bodies so that she could touch him. Up his stomach, his chest and shoulders and then into his hair.

It was good… she was just divine; the feeling of her body melting into his, her core receiving him as he steadily but slowly drove into her, and her nails almost digging into his shoulders was enough to make him feel out of his senses…

But still, there was no sense of hurry in them, there wasn't that urge of absorbing one and other and touch and reach that sweet nirvana where they came undone hard and intensely that seemed to possess them before.

It was different… in a good way; they were more in sync, more aware of each other and yes, connected to their last cell while still having it be as satisfying as their previous times.

By the time she came undone in his arms and cried out his name in ecstasy, he knew it… that he would do whatever it took to never let her go.

He followed her close behind, kissing ber and hugging her to him as he spilled deep into her.

Now, their little adventure down the road, didn't stop them from reaching London the following day. Yes, they got there late, tired and starving, but the thing was that they made it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked once they stepped into the closed bar he and his band of thieves used as a meeting place, hideout and sometimes, as a spot to just hang.

He couldn't even remember how many nights he has spent there, planning robberies with his friends, splitting money or just getting drunk and stupid.

"Yes, please tell me now it's the time you feed me."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Robin kissed her mouth briefly. "Lucky you, it is." With that said, he pulled away and put his stuff over the bar. "I'm going to order something so why don't you get comfortable? I need to make a few calls as well."

"Yeah, me too. I have to check on Granny."

Flashing a reassuring smile her way, Robin watched as she grabbed her phone and started to deal with it. But then, as she put the device to her ear, he turned around and started to pay attention to his own issues.

First, he ordered something to eat, thing that he dealt with quickly; but then he made the call to Mulan and that one did take a lot of his time.

Not like he expected any less, because if there was something he has been anticipating out of his friend and now leader of The Merry Men, was for her to be pissed out of her mind… and bloody hell, she really, really was.

But that was a problem for later, when the gang got there; now, it was time to eat. He was hungry and so was Regina, and he didn't want to keep waiting just because Mulan was in one of her rotten moods.

No, he was in good spirits despite the crazy week they all had, and even with the tiredness taking residence on his bones for having to drive with almost no sleep in his system for the last several hours, he had a good day with Regina and he wasn't going to let that go to waste.

Especially not when she was in good spirits herself.

"I just have to have a talk with the gang and then we'll leave, alright?" He said once he hung up and found her sitting by the bar.

Regina nodded, her nose wrinkling as she looked up to him. "You're going to show me this city of yours?"

Placing his hands at either side of the stool she was sitting on, Robin smirked. "Yes, among other things…" Once that was said, he kissed the tip of her nose and then the corner of her lips, but apparently wanting more, Regina grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and kissed him full on the mouth, making him smile silly into the kiss.

By the time the food arrived, there was no Mulan in his mind that could spoil things for him. Not when Regina was acting so easygoing with him. They kissed a lot, touched some, and the build up definitely made her have this look of being smitten that was completely blowing up his mind.

Or at least that was until he placed a generous slide of pizza over the counter for her; then, her entire demeanor changed… and not for the better

"What the hell is this?" She almost spat, her chin lifting up so that she could stare intently into his eyes.

Now, Robin, who already was halfway through his first slide of pizza, frowned, looking at her pretty features all distorted and then at the food she was pointing to him. "Well um, it's pizza? Oh… don't tell me you don't like pizza." And fuck, he should have asked first.

"I like pizza, but this one has pineapple all over it. Why?"

Frowning again, he shrugged. "Because it's pineapple pizza? And that's usually the main ingredient."

The brunette woman stared at him with a blank expression, she wasn't even blinking, and even when he didn't say it, he was glad that he ordered a different kind of pizza as well, because he was feeling this vibe that maybe, Regina wasn't a big fan of pineapple?

"You don't like it." He stated, a smile forming on his face by her reaction.

"Of course I don't like it. It's pineapple… on a pizza! God, you're lucky I'm not Italian, but the Brooklyn in me wants to smack you with the entire box in the face. You don't put cooked fruit in pizza, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Laughing because Regina was acting livid over this, he opened the other box and served her a different kind, all meat. She grabbed it and ate it, but she wouldn't stop sending dirty glances his way. Especially when he took her neglected slide and ate it up, grinning.

"You sociopath."

"Well have you tried it? It's the perfect balance of sweet and salty, it's heavenly."

Gasping as if offended, Regina did a double take; she was even opening her mouth to fire back, but then as if in clue, the doors to the bar got open and in came Mulan, Ruby and Killian. Half the gang walking straight towards them.

Probably sensing the sudden tension in the air, Regina didn't say anything and just stared at the people walking in. Her back straight, her chin up and her senses on alert.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence, Robin Locksley and _company_. You sure took your sweet time getting here, uh?"

Shrugging and eating the last of his pizza, Robin watched Mulan. She was the only one apparently mad, because Ruby was smiling and Killian was helping himself to a pineapple pizza. Hell, he was even flashing Regina a huge grin that she responded to with a twitch of her lips.

"Hello there." The dark haired man said. "You haven't had the pleasure to meet me yet, but I'm Killian…"

"Bugger off you asstwat." Robin interrupted before sending him away. Then, he went back to look at Mulan. "Let's talk outside, alright?"

When the other woman nodded, Robin looked at Regina and told her he was going to be right back. She just blinked, giving him the same blank expression she did a few minutes ago.

He tried not to think much about it, and just focused on getting out to finish his business with Mulan. As for the woman, she didn't wait for them to be completely outside and right outside the door, she turned to him.

"For crying out loud, did you really have to bring her here?"

"Well hello to you too, Mulan, I am so glad to see you made it back safe and in one piece. I am fine by the way."

"Oh I bet you are fine." Snarling her lips, she pushed an envelope to his chest and hissed. "Your cut. Not in cash though, thank God, because we all know how your little stripper would have grabbed for it and made a run into the unknown."

Chuckling because her words took him by surprise, Robin did a double take. "Excuse me?"

Rolling her eyes, Mulan shook her head. "Just forget it, Robin….and get out of here before I get even more pissed off."

Getting a little angry himself, Robin grabbed her by the arm when she made as if to walk away. "No, I'm not going to forget it. What the hell did you mean with that?"

"You know what I meant. You think she latched onto you because you charmed her with your dimple smile? That she sucked your dick because you made pretty eyes to her? No… she's in for it because she knows that after the robbery, you were going to be loaded. And did what? You fell for it, then you even brought her over here, like… really? To _our _hide out?"

Still a bit taken aback by this, Robin threw his arms up. "What the fuck, Mulan? You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do… you're the one who can't see it. And I'm sorry if you think I'm overstepping here, because yes, it's your money and your fucking dick, but we are family, Robin… and I don't want to see you being played for a fool and then taken to the cleaners because you couldn't resist her pretty face or getting a piece of her ass. That's what you're letting happen, and yes it makes me mad and I'm going to tell you even if you hate me for it."

Pressing the tip of his tongue to the inside of his cheek, Robin shook his head. "Again, you don't know shit about what you're talking about. You know she was there when I broke into the vault, and she could have taken anything out of there for herself. There was cash, jewels, anything you can imagine, and she took nothing for profit. So why should I think she's in after the money when she even refused to take the cut I offered her to get me into that vault so that you could be sitting in your own fortune right now?"

Before Mulan could respond, Regina walked out, her eyes firing up but her face a stoic mask that gave nothing away. It made them both shut up and look at her.

"I know, I'm interrupting, but I'm gonna go now so…" For a second, she let it there, but then, she was lifting her chin and walking away. Robin watched her, not really in sync with what was going on. At least not until she was turning around to face them, a cynic smile on her face. "But just for the record; I didn't suck his dick because he was loaded, I did that one for free."

With that out, she sent him a wink and without saying no more, she turned around and walked down the street.

"She sucked your dick? Mate, I think I hate you right now."

Ignoring Killian and sending Mulan once last glare, Robin hurried up and walked after Regina, catching up with her as she was trying to get into her car.

"Hey… hey, where are you going?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Regina pouted her lips. Her eyes however, she left them staring at the sidewalk she was standing on. "I don't know. Anywhere… nowhere. Who knows?"

Knowing very well that if he let her go, he was not going to see her ever again, Robin ran his hands through his hair, his mind running a thousand miles per second. "In this car? No… no way, I mean you said you didn't want to sit on it another minute..." He tried to laugh the comment off as a joke, but he was afraid the sound edged more in desperation than amusement."

"I think I can bare a trip to the airport."

Puffing out a breath, Robin's face fell, because yes, she was leaving… and he didn't want her to. "Regina-"

"Listen." Running her pinkie over her eyebrow, Regina sighed. "You're a great guy… and I'm thankful for everything you did for me, but I really have to go now."

"Let me go with you." He blurted out and it was pathetic, he felt pathetic, but it was what he wanted. "We'll take a flight back to France and we'll see the lavender fields, then we'll go anywhere you want."

Closing her eyes tight shut, Regina's nose wrinkled. "You don't really want that. You don't know me, Robin… you just have this image of Roni, the stripper who gave you one hell of a lapdance and who's a badass willing to do anything to get what she wants and I'm just not _her. _I can play it for you at times, but that's not me_… _shit… I don't even think I know myself who I am… so I need to… I don't know, go and find myself."'

Stepping forward, Robin grabbed her face and lifted it to him. "I know you are not Roni, and I don't think of you like her. You're Regina, the one with a Brooklyn accent and that sexy Spanish that scream don't fuck with me; and you're right, I don't know all there is to know about you, but I know stuff. I know you like sunflowers better than lavender, I know you like oldies, that you can jam to Janis Joplin and but hate disco and that you need coffee to function through the day. I know that you like the left side of the bed, that you can't sleep without covering your feet and what's more important, that you hate… with passion, pineapple pizza."

Despite the pained look that has been taking over her face, Regina snorted at that.

"I know you fight it… but you always end up laughing at my lame jokes, except when it's too early, and I know you have the will and passion to fight for those you care. It's not much, I know… but I do want to know it all, so please… let me go with you."

Regina's eyes opened and she looked at him, long and deep. He looked back, getting lost into her warm stare and taking notice how her eyes were glassy and a little moistened at the edges.

He felt like kissing them, kissing her and holding onto her for dear life.

"I'm just a stripper. Your friend is right."

"My friend is a thief, a cranky one, and so I am. I mean a thief, not cranky…"

Rolling her eyes, Regina sniffed.

For a while she didn't say anything, she just stood there, with her face in his hands and her eyes on him. But then, she closed her eyes and shook her head… and his heart sunk down to his feet because she was going to tell him that she didn't want him to tag along.

He knew it… he could even feel it, and was even ready to tell her that he was not going to bother her in her journey of self discovery and that he was just going to be there to relieve her sexual tension whenever she felt like it, if that was the only thing she was willing to give up; but before he could suggest such atrocity, her eyes opened back up and he was speechless.

"I don't like mint chocolate either, and next time I see you with a damn pineapple pizza near me, I'm going to throw it away, because that shit belongs to the trash, we got that clear?"

Sighing out in relief, he pressed his forehead to hers, biting down the smile that wanted to break out of his lips. "Well I'm not sure if I want to go now. I mean I can't give up on pineapple pizza…. I'm sorry, I think I have to pass."

"You're an asshole." She hissed, but when he leaned forward and kissed her, she didn't protest and kissed him back… sealing with the contact their fate and how they were going to spend the next six months of their lives...


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTES**: Okay guys, so this is it! This is the last chapter of Dancing Queen, finally! Now, before going into many details, I just want to thank you all for sticking to the story for so long. It was fun writing it and I enjoyed very much reading your thoughts on it, as they always kept me motivated into writing more. As for this chapter, it is more of an epilogue than anything else, a look at what these two are doing a few months after they left London. It's not really much, but I think it was a nice way to end it on a good note; so with that said, I hope you enjoy it.

**DANCING QUEEN**

If there was something Robin Locksley has come to understand in the last few months of his life, it was that the more he tried to withhold his feelings, the stronger they would become, and the more he meant to keep them quiet, the louder they would roar inside of him.

It was almost like his feelings had the force of a hurricane, uncontainable, growing stronger and unforgivable, and as much as he would fight to keep everything in, it seemed like his fate was doomed, as apparently, neither his body or his soul were capable of containing such a strong phenomenon for much longer.

Like how could he keep doing it when he was tired of fighting it… of bottling it all up?

Sure, it has been barely three months since he realized what it was that he felt, but three months with Regina Mills was the equivalent of a lifetime, as the woman was like a shooting star that wouldn't stay settled for long and the accelerated pace in which she lived her life, made it feel like their time together has been much longer that it really was.

He was always on his toes when it came to her, and as bizarre as it may seem to some people, that only added to the growing feelings taking residence inside of him.

He liked it, watching her live the life she always wanted, seeing the joy in her face when she saw something new in the many places she has dragged him to… waking up with her every morning and seeing her happy and satiated...

It was everything to him, being her travel partner, her complicit in her many crazy ideas, and be it sneaking into a lavender field at night in France so that they could lie on the grass and watch the stars, or the two of them skinny-dipping at three in the morning in a secluded beach somewhere in Italy, he wouldn't have it any other way.

From Europe to South America, he had loved her, in silence, and he was about to burst if he kept trying to bury his feelings into his subconscious.

There were moments when he truly believed it wouldn't be so bad if he voiced it out loud, if he grabbed the bull by the horns and simply told Regina how madly in love he was with her, because really, part of him insisted that it was impossible that she didn't know already.

How could she not know when he was a complete sucker for her, and how could she not see it when at times, he has been on the verge of spilling it all out?

He was wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs in the mountains of Cusco, when the wind has been blowing her hair all over her face and she has been trying to tame it in order for him to take a nice picture, he has also wanted to tell her between kisses down on Iguazú Falls when they kept moving along the long list of countries she wanted to visit, and he almost ended up confessing it all when he watched her laugh and dance without a care in the world in the streets of Rio.

He didn't say a thing though, of course… because as much as he wanted to tell her and show her, he was at the same time, afraid to scare her off… the same way that he was afraid that he was moving with her on borrowed time and that one day, she was going to wake up and tell him that it was time he went his way, while she went hers...

"What hour is it?"

Taken out of his thoughts by the sound of that velvety voice asking the question in a whisper that came out as if it was torn right from the back of her throat, Robin fluttered his eyes open and with the hint of a smile gracing his features, he looked at the woman lying by him.

She was resting on her side, eyes closed to the world as if she was sleeping, lips slightly pouting, face partially hidden underneath a soft mass of black hair that looked inviting to the touch and a hand tucked underneath the pillow.

It was hard to keep his eyes away from the sight of her in her most relaxed moment, so with the smile still on his lips, he turned to his side to take a better look.

Regina… by watching her like that, there was no doubt in his mind that she was truly a sight to be seen; lying there with her inviting curves and the promise of her generous lips at his reach.

It may sound weird because he loved seeing her being wild and free as she moved with him all over the world, but at the same time, being able to watch her like she was now gave him some kind of comfort and he wished he could have her like that more often.

It gave him time to truly appreciate his developing feelings, at the same time that it let the woman calm down and let her hair down for a bit.

"Late… I think." He said, taking a look at his phone and then lowering his clear blue eyes down her frame, taking notice of the fact that she was dressed in one of his flannel shirts and that there was nothing else underneath. That right there made him want to stay in bed all day long and really, by the way they were going, they could probably do it.

After all, it was a bit after noon already and yet they were still in bed, neither one of them with the intention of getting up.

"What's late anyway?"

Scoffing because this woman was a night owl and to her, being in bed at noon was the equivalent of any normal human being sleeping at five o'clock in the morning, Robin's eyes moved to her face, his mind going back down memory lane so that he could grasp how much he had come to know her.

Now, looking back at it, Robin would have to confess that when he first met Regina and she got him entranced with her movements, the scent of her and her beauty, he wouldn't have believed that the two of them could ever be living that moment, that they would have ended up traveling together across the world and making love everywhere they went as if there was no tomorrow.

He wouldn't have believed that she would open up to him, that she would have let him hold her on those nights when she was feeling vulnerable, or that he would one day end up celebrating with her when Granny called and told them that the authorities in Spain gave Gold twenty years in prison.

No… back then he would have sworn that things with Regina, or Roni as he thought she was called, were going from bad to worse, as he was pretty sure that she didn't exactly like him.

He has been smitten even back there, but Regina… well, he was pretty sure he was more annoyed with him than interested, and that if it wasn't because she needed his thieving skills, that she would have ended up tearing his cock off back on that first night.

But look at them now... not that they were officially dating or anything, but this was something… these last four months had to mean something for her, didn't it?

Sure, the part of his brain that was reluctant to tell her how he felt wanted him to be aware that it could be just sex for her, and that he was getting too deep into something that was only going to leave him broken-hearted. That part was also insistent of reminding him that he shouldn't mistake the little hints that he swore could mean that she may also feel something for what they were not...

But it was hard, as the most sentimental part of him refused to believe that someone could live all of what they were living through without getting their feelings involved.

He would think of that often, would wonder… was it just lust when she sneaked into bed with him, worrying the sensitive skin of his throat with her kisses? Did she just want to get off when she would whisper in his ear in the most innortune moments how much she wanted his cock in her? Was she emotionally detached when he had her pinned to the bed, driving in and out of her while their eyes locked?

He wanted to think that no, that their thing was not just about sex for her because the truth was that they not always ended up fucking like rabbits in every corner. Actually, their nights didn't always necessarily end up with them naked and all over each other and believe it or not, the moments when nothing but a few furtive kisses were exchanged between them were the ones he liked the most.

Last night was one of those, they just watched a movie, sipping on some local beer while Regina talked his ear off about all of what she found silly in the film.

She always did that, wouldn't stay still or quiet, and she actually left him no other choice than to drag her by her legs across the mattress and tickle her into keeping her mouth shut. Sure, she cussed and yelled at him to stop between a fit of laughter that she swore to hate, but when it was time to sleep, she did it in his arms, cuddling up against him until they were both out.

Now it was this, a little over midday and they were barely waking up.

Well… at least he was waking up, because Regina seemed ready to go back to sleep… if it wasn't that she did already, and judging by how her breathing was more calmed and her face completely relaxed, he was going to say that yes, she was back to sleeping.

"I love you." He said, as he has done so many times before while she slept, completely unaware of his shenanigans and yes, it felt good to have the words roll out of his tongue every now and then.

But this time, as soon as he put his feelings out there, Regina opened her eyes to slits, her chocolate brown orbs finding his through her eyelashes and he almost had a heart attack.

She heard him… and realizing his mistake when it was a little too late left him a little paralyzed.

Shit, shit, shit… he thought, trying to find a way to do some damage control...

But then, instead of the woman jumping to her feet so that she could start packing her way out of there, her mouth was slightly curving and her eyes went back to shutting down. "I love you too."

Blinking a couple of times and feeling his world stop spinning for what felt like a whole minute, the British man held his breath, his heart hammering inside his chest as he tried to make sense of what just happened…

Did he actually come out with his feelings, only to have her saying that she loved him back?

"What did you just say?" He asked, wanting to make sure he didn't hallucinate it.

Scrunching her nose and snuggling to her pillow, Regina sighed. "Mm, you deaf now?"

Smiling widely because holy shit, she really said it, she said he loved him and it was not in his mind, Robin slid closer to her, the feeling of his heart swelling inside his chest overwhelming.

"You know you can say you love me and then go back to sleep, right?"

"Then don't say it to me when I'm sleeping. Now leave me alone." She mumbled groggily, the palm of her hand pressing to his face so that she could push him away.

It only made Robin chuckle, and instead of letting her be like she apparently expected, what he did was extend his arm towards her, his right hand reaching underneath the shirt she was wearing to run his fingers along her hip.

"Stop, I wanna sleep." She whined, but when he pulled her to him and his fingers started tracing random patterns on her naked skin, she smiled.

It was encouraging, because he knew by that little gesture, that there was no way she was going back to sleep. She knew it too, and that only made him smile in return.

"Alright… I can deal with this while you take a nap, so sleep. I'm not stopping you. I will, however, do other things." He whispered in her ear playfully.

Regina peeked at him through half closed eyes and furrowed her brow. "Oh really… what kind of things?"

Robin slid his fingers from her hip up to her breast, letting his hand rest over her flesh while his thumb did its work there. "Just… things… perverted things to the woman I love and that loves me back."

Closing her eyes again, the brunette bit lightly on the smirk forming on her lips. "You're so silly."

"And you're lovely." With that said, he placed a kiss on her shoulder and rolled over so he could hover over her. "Now where do I start?" He mumbled, lowering himself so he could grab the edge of the shirt with his teeth, dragging it up her body until her stomach was completely uncovered. He then released the shirt and occupied his lips with meandering through her warm skin.

Regina sighed dreamily at that and rested her hand over his head, holding him in place and encouraging him to keep going. Robin grinned at that, tracing a path from her navel all the way to up until he got lost in the valley of her breast.

"I'm telling you, I'm going back to sleep." Regina said with a soft giggle and just by her laid back tone, he knew she was definitely not going to nap any time soon. Or at least he hoped so…

"Okay… go ahead."

After mumbling that, the former thief placed a kiss on the curve of her left tit and not letting her respond, he slid his lips north, capturing her already hard nipple with his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.

Now, if there was something that he has come to love about Regina's body, it was that she tasted and felt divine, and the sensation he was having out of kissing and licking over her skin, was strong enough to make himself get hard for her already.

This was one of the many effects she had on him, and he was sure that no matter where they went and what they did, that he was never going to get tired of having her like this… especially now that he knew she felt for him the same he felt for her.

Sucking a bit harder, he hummed, letting his fingers roam up her ribcage as his tongue kept worrying her nipples, first one and then the other.

"Hmmm." She whispered, arching her back to him.

"Hmmm?" What does that mean?" He asked in his always good nature while taking off her shirt and tossing it away. The movement made her open her eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck as she made him look deep into the liquid heat of her eyes. "Is it good or is it bad?"

"Good, definitely good." She hissed, leaning forward and kissing the spot right below his jaw. As she did that, she moved underneath him and when she had him right between her legs, she licked her lips and smiled. "But this is even better."

As if to make her point clear, she lifted her hips to him, making her heated crotch grind against the bulge inside his sweatpants.

Suckin on a breath with her response, Robin closed his eyes, quickly sliding the only article of clothing he has been wearing down his hips so that he could be as naked as she was.

Once he was, he leaned back against her to feel the warm contact of skin against skin. "Hmmm," He mumbled, mimicking her. "Then wait until we get to the good part, I promise you won't be feeling like sleeping anymore."

Regina laughed at that and threw her head back. That was a thing that would always leave him in a trance, watching her laugh. But it was just because their affair didn't start in the most joyful of ways and that they had gone through thin and thick in such a short period of time was almost surreal.

But now they were there and he was glad that she felt comfortable enough to laugh with him, comfortable enough to let him love her like this.

"Regina… I don't know what you are doing to me but you completely made me lose my mind. I love you so, so much-" He breathed out before kissing her.

Humming, the brunette woman parted her lips for him, her tongue meeting up with his as her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and then down and down until they were also over his ass.

She pulled him to him, roughly, making his hard cock slide between her folds in a way that made her shiver in his arms.

"Love you too, and I love your cock… it's so good. Are you going to give it to me?"

With his mind melting already with the combination of Regina telling him she loved him added up to that sultry way in which she would dirty talk to him when she was aroused, Robin groaned.

"I will."

Kissing him again, her hips fired up to clash against his and he met her with a thrust of his own. Now sure, the angle has been wrong for him to make his cock slide in, but once close, he lined himself up and with the tip of his erection put in place, he began to push in.

The result was immediate, and with his mind getting compromised, the most intimate part of their dance began.

What came up next was one of the reasons why he couldn't get enough of her, because of how she always reacted. And sure, it may be that he was biased, but whatever it was, there was no denying that it felt great to have her like that, to make her moan, to feel her lose her control because of him… it was just amazing; her scent, her skin, her taste…

Shit… he was really deep into her, body and soul, and he couldn't see himself giving up on her, ever.

Lost in thought about that, he felt her arch her body to his and he increased his rhythm, he wanted to take her over the edge and he could sense her approaching. He knew the signs, her lips becoming more demanding, her nails scratching on his skin lightly and her legs tightening around him.

"Is this how you love my cock, this deep in?" He breathed against her lips and she just moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lips. By her lack of response he was tempted to stop and make her answer… but she was close and he just loved to watch her like that. So instead of teasing her, he kept talking the way she liked to be talked. "I love it like this… I love watching your face as you take me in, I love watching you cum in my cock. Are you going to? I want to feel you, Regina."

Moaning again, the brunette opened her darkened eyes. "Keep like that and I will."

Knowing what she needed, Robin made her legs spread a little more for him and changing the manner of his thrusts so that he could rub against her in a way that his body could stimulate her clit, he kept on.

"Like this?"

"Oh yes, yes, like that… oh."

Robin opened his mouth to say something back at her, but in that same moment, he heard his phone ringing. He could hear it very close and for a moment he lost concentration on what he was doing.

"Don't stop… no…"

Shaking himself back to the moment, he tried to block the sound out of his mind so he could focus on the woman underneath him and after a while, the nagging sound stopped and he was back on track.

He grabbed her by the waist and kept doing his thing, rocking harder until he felt her shudder and moan with her release.

"Oh my God Robin, oh my God…"

Putting his mind in blank and letting his body dictate everything, he kissed her hard, swallowing all of her moans while his hips shot forward so he could meet her wetness. It was all too much and while her heat swallowed him, he lost it.

It didn't take long for him to get all consumed in her and refusing to tear his eyes from her warm chocolate ones, he followed her and reached the peak of his passion.

Groaning and shuddering with the intensity of the moment, Robin shot deep inside of her, resting his cheek to hers while she held him against her, kissing his throat while he rode his release down.

It took him a while to get back to his senses but when he did, he slipped away from her and lay on his back.

"Fuck, Regina..." Robin groaned, closing his eyes and smiling his biggest smile. "If we keep like this you are going to kill me."

Rolling over him and kissing him on the lips, Regina kept moving until she was on her feet. "No I'm not… and you know it." With that said, she kissed him again. "I'm going to take a shower and after that we can grab something to eat. I'm starving."

Humming, Robin opened one eye and saw her walking naked towards the bathroom. He just watched for a second, appreciating the view.

It was in that moment when his phone started to ring again and back to wondering who could be calling him, he frowned, grabbing his phone and taking a look.

It was Mulan, so going up to his feet, he answered, walking naked towards the bathroom so that he could rinse his cock.

"Hello?" He said, narrowing his eyes when Regina scrunched her nose at him, probably wondering who could it be as well.

He showed the phone to her, putting the call on speaker just in time to hear the other woman answer back.

"Hey, I hope this is not a bad time."

Regina rolled her eyes, as she wasn't exactly fond of Robin's former bandmate, and without saying a word, she went into the shower.

"Hey, there stranger, it's been a while, uh?"

"Yeah, I think I lost track of you somewhere when you were hooping to South America, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Chile, you should come visit too, it's stunning, and guess what, it's winter in the middle of June, isn't that crazy?"

"Yes, anyway… um, I know this is going to come out of the blue… but there's a job we have been kind of planning for a while-"

Sensing where this was getting at, Robin hummed, opening the faucet so that he could wash a bit. "You know I retired."

"I know, but this… Robin, this is really going to be _it_, and you'll just have to do the minimal. It will be just strategies, as this is going way over our heads right now. The money will be good."

"I don't need the money."

"I know, but the thrill, Robin… come on, don't make me beg."

Breathing in, the blue-eyed man looked at the curtain shower, kind of waiting for Regina to push it open and plain out tell him a big don't even think about it. She didn't.

"You know I'm with Regina."

"I know… she can come; actually, we could use Regina for this-"

"Use her how?" The brunette taking a shower asked out loud, making Mulan hear her loud and clear.

Blowing out a breath at the other end of the line, Robin's friend kept on. "The job will be in the States, New York. We are all here, so if you are interested to at least listen to it, I'll have two plane tickets ready for you in a matter of nothing. No compromises."

At this little bit, Regina did open the curtain, her eyebrows raising. "Interesting."

"Listen," Robin began to say, his lips twisting and his mind rolling, not necessarily because he was planning to take the job, but only because the glint in Regina's eyes was leaving much to think about. "I'll have to get back at you in a moment, and I'll give you a definite response, yes?"

"Good, we'll be waiting."

Ending the conversation, Robin's head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowing. "Regina…"

"What?" She smiled, her nose scrunching.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, and the more they stared into each other's eyes, the more he knew what was going to happen; because yes, the smile corrupting the woman's lips was screaming one thing only, and that was how they were going to go to New York…

**FIN**

Yes, I know, I left this with an open ending… hate me for it!


End file.
